


Bound by Fate

by Nickstarz



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, High School, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstarz/pseuds/Nickstarz
Summary: Samantha Collins, or as everyone calls her Sam, once dreamed that monsters, Dragons and other mythical creatures existed. However now being sixteen, struggling to get by and riding on the hopes of college scholarships she has had to snap back to reality.Though it seems that reality does include the creatures spoken of in myths.Picking up a glowing-disk-thing from the canals Sam encounters monsters who tell her that she is now bound by fate, to protect a so called "Trollmarket."





	1. New beginnings

She awoke with a sudden jolt. Like an electric shock, Sam breathed out a sigh of relief that the fall wasn’t real. Though she still had to clutch the paw of her dragon plush to assure herself. The glassy bog-green eyes stared at her almost condescending. She tried imagining them blinking, perhaps a soft growl of greeting. Once again though the dirty plush was silent and dead still.

_**You’re just being an idiot. You** **don’t have a scrap of your childish imagination anymore. Just daydreams and memories of better days to cling to.** _ Sam sighed.

She gave up, shoving the toy away.

_**You’re nearly seventeen! You’re gonna have to leave school soon! You need to focus on what to do after that! What can we do!? What will we do!? We need a plan! We need a direction! Sam had to squeeze her eyes shut and suppress the thoughts.** _

_We’re getting there. We’re working towards scholarships. We’re working towards being able to go to College. I just need to keep going_. Sam assured herself.

Before her thoughts could rebut with doubts she instead paid attention to her room. Subtle violet light drifted in through her small window, the birds outside sang carefree songs, a compliment to the peace and serenity. Sam smiled, optimistically. Maybe it was gonna be a good day and maybe many more good days would follow. Maybe this time, this could be home. Looking around the room although it was small the severe lack of furniture and the fact that she was lying on a mattress only emphasised the echoey emptiness, the thin sheet didn’t shield her from the dying winter chill. It wasn’t much, but there was carpet and everything she owned was packed in three heavy travel bags and a school bag with only two pockets as one of the separating fabrics ripped beyond repair. Sam checked the time on her cracked phone, only minutes before her alarm blared and she was wide awake anyway. She jumped up, changing into her lime green and white shirt, jeans ripped at the knees and her forest green biker jacket. The collar was covered in enamel pins and badges, mostly from fandoms, some from the places she went to and the rest she just picked up along the way. When you didn’t have much you tended to grab what you could.

 

She ducked away from the oversized mirror on the door as she did up her long cedar brown hair. Her school bag had an impressive collection of button pins and keychains attached so with every movement she made it jingle, like bells. She didn’t know why, but it never failed to make her grin. Her textbooks were heavy deadweights, a couple in particular. Physics and Calculus to be exact, though it was to be expected when you were bumped up a couple of levels in certain subjects and the amount of work honours classes demanded never lightened the load. There was no room for any food, then again what did they have in the cabinets? Probably cheap frozen stuff again. She decided to stomach the cafeteria food again as she picked up her bag. The jingling followed her as she faced the mirror. She stopped for a moment. The figure that stood behind the glass had skin as dark as the night sky with freckles all over her face like stars. Copper and bronze melded together to make up her eyes. Her figure was bulky and awkward like any teen, but she was taller than most of the boys in her classes and far more masculine than delicate or petite. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been gaining weight that had something to do with it. Sam shoved the door open, nearly cracking the mirror in the process. She bit her lip regrettably, she and her mother were staying in a rented house and the landlord was very particular in keeping everything intact.

 

In the kitchen the sanitiser and bleach stench hit her like a truck. She was forced to concede that she had indeed used more than just a capful to get the grease off. Though in her defense it was already late at night and she just wanted to scrub the damn things off. Sam quickly opened the window before the fumes could make her head feel fuzzy. As she made herself some coffee she heard a familiar chirp. She looked up to find an adult sized sparrow, nothing unusual or unique about it other than…

'Jack?' Sam held out a finger to it slowly. The sparrow hobbled on and twittered pleasantly. 'It is you! How ya doin man? Yo that scar healed up well, just as well that cat didn’t permanently affect your wings huh.' Sam commented as she feed it bread crumbs from her hand. The sparrow twittered on, pecking at the crumbs hungrily. It was such a small thing in the palm of her hand, Sam felt quite proud of herself for the carefully delicate surgery on the left wing. 'As you can see Mom and I managed to get a house again. Still gave me the lecture on how we won’t be able to keep the house and the fact that we need to expect an eviction notice on the front door. But I still want to call it home. I mean it’s so much quieter than the streets and the fact that so few cars travel past is so jarring!' Sam gossiped. 'Man… I’d hate to be back on the streets again, though I guess who wouldn’t.' she shrugged. Memories of vigorously rubbing her sore blistered feet in order to prevent frostbite late into the night. Curling up in doorways trying to avoid the snow. Dumpster diving in recycling bins and feeling her soul flee from her body as she accidently touched mouldy food slowly consuming the cardboard. Every day was long. Every night was longer and even more intense. The stolen glances she received, eyes avoiding the homeless teen and her drunk mother. If you lived on the streets you weren’t seen as a human living on the streets, you were just garbage.

 

The jug clicked, pulling Sam’s wandering thoughts down to earth. She poured in the hot water in one of the mugs continuing to chatter to the bird in her hand.

'Wait… did I put in sugar or salt?' Sam picked up the packet. 'Shit...' the realization dawned on her. 'So captain Jack Sparrow, do we commit?' Sam asked, she glanced over towards the microwave clock. 'Yep, we commit.' Sam threw the rest of the bread crumbs out the window before scolding the rest of the coffee down. The scalding hot beverage was stomach churning salty. It was so nauseatingly and so sickeningly that the moment the liquid hit her tongue she felt the horrors of the consequences of her decision. She gagged. She spluttered. Her stomach and every being was protesting against this strange new poison. Sam kept drinking, inducing even more regret into her system. 'Not to worry body.' Sam gagged like a dying cat. 'I hate me too.'

'Sam what are you doing now?' her mother asked as she walked into the kitchen. Sam inherited her tall figure and hair colour, though Sam’s skin, eyes and bulkiness was from a father she didn’t even know the name of. Her mother, Maisie had paper white skin with oceanic blue eyes and from her pear shaped figure you’d guess her age to be around her early twenties. Meanwhile Sam was already getting questions on what she was studying in college.

'Oh you’re up early.' Sam commented.

'Hmm yes, I wonder why.' she shot her a dagger filled look.

'It’s not my fault this house is so echoey!' Sam pouted.

'I never said it was, just stop trying to cough up hairballs in the kitchen. That shit goes outside!'

'Mother! Do you suspect me to be a cat!?'

'We’re talking about you, right?'

'Oh yeah, touché.' Sam nodded.

'You exercise right?'

Maisie asked as she poured her own mug of coffee.

'I do parkour.' Sam shrugged. 'Why do you ask?'

'It’s just that you’re really putting on weight. I mean you’re never gonna get a boyfriend with that much fat.' she teasingly pinched her thigh.

'Stop!' Sam slapped her hand away. Maisie pulled away giggling.

'But seriously you should probably start eating less again. You know we had a lot more money a few months ago and your figure was really good.' Maisie took a long swig. Sam clutched the mug in her hands, she chewed her lip debating whether she should tell her the damage eating less did to her. Flashes of cracked lips, raccoon eyes and clothes clinging to her bony gaunt figure invaded her mind. A chill plummeted down her spine as she forced herself to tear through a granola bar.

_I’m not going back to being a cold shell of my former self!_ Sam told herself.

_**Everyone liked you better when you were thin though.**_ The doubts spat. She had to shake her head to get the thoughts out.

'Speaking of boys.' Maisie cheekily smiled.

'Mom. No.'

'Oh come on! Give me some juicy gossip.'

'You know that I’ve never been interested in boys, most of them are cunts anyway.' Sam grumbled.

'Oh come on, you’re gonna fall for the grizzly hot bad boy soon. My money is on you losing your virginity to the same guy.' Maisie joked.

'You mean shitheads?'

'There’s gonna be a day where you’ll grow up and stop ogling fictional characters and you’re gonna have a real boyfriend. Mark my words!' she declared.

'Cool beans.' Sam rolled her eyes. 'What if I wanted a girlfriend instead?'

'I’m sorry, what!?' Maisie slammed her mug down making Sam jump.

'I uh er uhm you know I was joking right!?' Sam spluttered out.

'Oh..right… yes of course ha ha you wouldn’t choose that lifestyle.'

'Yeah, yeah I wouldn’t.' Sam nodded agreeingly.

_Not that it’s a lifestyle, not that it’s a choice anyway._ Sam privately thought. They awkwardly drained their mugs. Her mother took out a cigarette and lit it.

'Could you not, mom! I already got in trouble because my teachers think that I smoke!' Sam waved the already drifting smoke out of her face. Her mother took in a long drag. Then blew out the ashy filled smog in Sam's face. She grinned with too many yellowed teeth. 'God! Your breath is the worst!'

'Even worse than your looks?' She cackled at her own joke.

'Oh here we go.' Sam mumbled.

'I mean come on a pig's nose. Unruly eyebrows that could easily be mistaken for a monobrow. Chewed nails, beyond repair actually. That acne girl! I mean do something about it!'

_Really? I didn’t think it was that bad._ Sam buried her chin in her jacket collar.

'And...' her mom reached out and yanked her arm.

'Okay! I get it!' Sam swiped it back before she could lift up the sleeves. Her mom laughed to herself as she walked out of the room.

 

Sam's breathing became ragged. She was shaking as she made her way over to the freezer. She grabbed an ice cube and tried to crush it with her fist. Biting back tears and angrily muttering to herself about being a baby.

'For god sakes, she was just playing around. I’m being such a goddamn baby it’s no wonder I got bullied.' Sam sighed frustratedly. 'She didn’t mean any of it. She didn’t mean it. She. Did. Not. Mean. It!' Sam walked up to the door. Clutching her four lucky keys around her neck, one to Supernatural’s impala, another to the Tardis, one to the house on 221b baker street all from cons she went to. The last one was the house key and her most precious. She finally mustered up the courage.

'Hey mom?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think that I could like get some bookshelves? I wanna display somestuff.' Sam nervously asked.

'We’ll have the house for about five months at most, why bother?'

'Just..just a thought.' Sam sadly replied as she pulled her red converse sneakers on. Brand new, so it felt weird when she walked.

 

Sprinklers were already on as she walked past the perfect cookie cutter houses and lawns so green you’d swear that they were plastic. Dogs tried to sniff her through white picket fences as she walked past, cats opened one lazy eye out of curiosity of the jingling of her bag. Children were already making noise, teens were shuffling sleepily out their front doors and adults were driving to work. However despite all the activity Sam would consider it quiet. Not in terms of noise more of in terms of what was going on. In the main town or cities things flashed, lights stabbed her eyes, vehicles honked and squealed. Scents of baked, fried and sweet food permeated from the shops. People chattered, laughed and shouted, even the numerous footsteps alone was noisy. While the light and life in cities was often bouncy and invigorating to observe, often it got too much for Sam. Too many things going on at once resulted in her getting frustrated and she often lost her temper. Her mother revealed in that kind of environment though. She blossomed amongst the light and noise, in fact Sam would go even as far to say that her mother was energised by it! It was so bizarre thinking about it, but Sam was convinced that it was true. Maybe that was why her mother seemed deflated, she had always said that quiet settings made her feel lonely and isolated.

 

A pizza box shifted in the trash can nearby. Sam sighed as she drew up to it. The pungent stench of rotting food hit her as she waved some of the flies away. She could hear insistent scratching and scrabbling now, Sam rolled her eyes and shoved the box aside. The back legs and tail of a raccoon panicky flail about as she yanked them out.

'Really?' Sam glared at the pudgy creature. It was already giving her the ashamed face. 'Fifth time this week, ugh at least your head isn’t in a diaper again.' Sam grumbled as she set the raccoon down. It skittered off in between the houses. Probably off to get stuck in more trash cans. Sam shook her head and continued on. A worm was making its way towards the road, she was impressed that it managed to make it so far over the sidewalk without getting trampled on. She picked it up and placed it down on a muddy area.

'Sam! You’re innocent and all, but you gotta wake up to the harsh reality that a worm is just not worth your time!' a classmate she knew called out. Sam snickered to herself. She was many things, but innocent was definitely not one of them.

'Nah she’s just helping out her sister.' another joked. The group burst out laughing as they walked past her. Sam rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag and continued her trek. She couldn’t help it. Anything that was weak or helpless and in dire need she had to step in, it was like an impulse and if she didn’t act upon it she would be guilt tripped for the days on end. Hell she was still internally screaming at herself for forgetting to thank the bus driver, she knew it was irrational and she knew that they would’ve forgotten it by now. But it couldn’t be helped, Sam was painfully aware of the little things.

 

She started walking across the bridge over the canals. A thought crossed her mind, walking along the edges. Balancing along the concrete road guard until she was at the highest point above the canals. Perfectly in the middle, then stepping off. Sam shook her head as she approached the mid point. Biting down her tongue just in case. Something else caught her attention though. A pile of smoothly carved misshapen debris was piled down in the canals. Sam squinted her eyes as she tried to make out some of the features, horns, limbs and eyes? _Did some monster statue fall of the back of a truck or something?_ Sam wondered.

'Boo!' Tyler hit her back.

'Wraagh!' Sam caught herself before she made the plummet. Her stomach dropped when she realized the sheer height they were on. She raggedly hyperventilated out as she shakily withdrew herself. The blond haired and baby blue eyed teen laughed to himself.

'Hey Conspiracist!' Scout greeted as he coolly strolled towards them. His firefighter red hair and seemingly blazing green-gold eyes contrasting to his chill personality.

'Oh ha ha, very funny.' Sam grumbled.

'Hey I wasn’t the one who sent a crazed essay on some show over google docs.' Scout snickered.

'Oooh what are you crying over this time? You’re precious characters die again?' Tyler teased. Sam sighed in frustration.

'I am aware that they aren’t real.' Sam growled. 'Besides I needed to vent and-'

'Yeah yeah. Sam, the thing is nobody cares. Like at all.'

Sam sighed defeated. 'Yeah, I know.'

'Sam you okay?' Wisteria asked concerned. Her flawlessly curled chestnut brown hair flowed like a river in the chilly breeze. Her dazzling violet eyes sparkled like gemstones.

'Yeah yeah, I’m fine.' she quickly flashed a sunny smile 'Why-why do you ask?' Sam asked trying to lean against the barrier casually.

'Well it’s just that you’ve been gaining a lot of weight lately. I mean look, you’ve gone chubby.' she pointed out.

'Yeah you’ve been sneaking food in class and stuff.' Scout pointed out.

'Eh he he, you-you know me.' Sam awkwardly laughed.

'Hmm.. oh hey, jacket buddies.' Wisteria fingered her denim jacket collar with a perfectly manicured blood red nail.

'Uhm er yeah I um found this one at the Salvation Army.' Sam pulled up the collar of her own jacket nervously.

'Huh looks like someone lost something.' Scout commented upon seeing the destroyed statue.

' **Sam**.'

'Did you guys hear that?' Sam asked.

'Uh no?' Tyler looked at her concerned.

' **Samantha Collins**.'

'There! There it is again! Someone’s calling out my name!' Sam looked around wildly for the deep seemingly disembodied voice.

' **Samantha Collins!** '

_Oh god!_ Sam looked over the barrier. _It’s coming from that pile!_ Sam sprinted back over the bridge towards the wire fencing cutting off the way down to the canals. Sam easily scaled it.

'Woo! All that jumping around in the alleyways has finally paid off aye Sam!' Scout called out.

Sam stuck the landing smoothly. Though since it was a considerable height Sam hissed through gritted teeth from the sudden ground shock in her legs.  
'Owhow...' Sam grumbled as she staggered down the steep slopes. 'Right, stupid clumsy rolls even out ground shock.' She reminded herself. Tyler threw his bag down and ran after her.

'Hold up, what’s going on?' Wisteria asked as she ran after him as well.

  
Sam sped towards the rock pile, now she could see something glowing faintly sky blue. Tyler sped as fast as his legs would carry him, however Sam got to it first.  
'Weird, this looks like something out of Doctor Who.' Sam commented as she pulled out a ticking device from the rubble. The device was disk shaped with clock hands and runes covering the metal frame, although instead of a clock face there was an eerie glowing blue crystal. It reminded Sam of a pocket watch and the way the hands were shaped reminded her of Gallifreyan. Those runes… had she seen something similar before? It stopped ticking the moment she touched it. Instead the blue light pulsated, like a heartbeat. She felt a jolt of electricity erupt from the disk.  
'What the-?' Sam dropped it suddenly. It clattered and rolled away.

'Come on guys! We’re gonna be late!' Wisteria warned.

'Since when did you care about attendance!?' Scout called out from the bridge.

'Since my parents confiscated my phone until I get a better grade! Now come on!' She urged.

'Right coming!' Sam called out.

'Woah! Sam! You gonna tell me whatcha found or what?' Tyler called out.

'I didn’t find anything!' Sam called back. She didn’t know why she lied, it just kind of spilled out. Though for whatever reason the device gave off an eerie aura that urged her to stay secret.  
Tyler frustratedly marched back up the canals, biting back his words. Sam looked back at the device pondering on whether she decided to pick it up or not.

  
Something snarled from the drain grate. Sam snapped up and whipt around.

_Did someone let their rottweiler out by accident or something?_ She wondered, straining her eyes upon the edges of the canals for a canine figure. The growl pierced the silence again. Now Sam was sure that the growl was no dog growl, it was demonic, animalistic and savage. Like a monster caught sight of easy prey. Sam looked back up to the bridge already seeing her friends walk away.

'Guys wait up!' Sam shouted, slinging her bag over her shoulders and taking off. She broke into a sprint. She didn’t even escape from the bridge’s looming shadows when something round hit the back of her head.  
'Ow!' Sam rubbed her head as she swiveled around to glimpse who threw it. Her foot landed on something, the device. Sam picked it up. The intense blue glow was now pulsating as rapidly as her racing heart.

_Shit! Is this cursed?_ Sam panicked. Something shuffled in the drain tunnels, something that was definitely not a rat. Something that had to be so big for Sam to hear through concrete. She was sure as hell that she wasn't sticking around to find out what it was. Stuffing the device in her pocket she sprinted the rest of the way out of the canals.

 

 


	2. don't erase old problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day the glorious Trollhunter picks up an ancient artifact she nearly burns down the school and floods out the bathrooms in order to figure out what it's made off.

While seemingly the rest of the school was dealing with Monday blues, Sam was fretting over a possible cursed object that won’t leave her alone. She tried binning it, throwing it, stuffing it in her locker, and even flushing it down the toilet, but no matter what it always reappeared. It never failed to pop up in her bag, clatter out of a textbook she opened up and somehow the toilet spat it back out just as she tried to leave the rapidly flooding bathroom. After scrubbing it with hand sanitizer she decided to then at least find out what the heck it was.

She was worn down and frustrated during History. The device in her pocket pulsating steadily as Sam copied down the notes from the board.  
'Sam.'

_Shit!_

She slowly raised her head.

'Would you agree with me on the tactics used in Julius Caesar's campaign?' Mr Strickler inquired as he capped his fancy pen.

'Uhh...' 

 _Come on! Just say any answer! Anything feasible!_  Sam’s head was in a whirlwind as her heart raced. Her palms became sweaty and what was worse was out of the corner of her eye the device was glowing strongly.

'Yes. I uhm do agree.' Sam stated as calmly as she could manage as she casually put a hand in her pocket to hopefully stiffel the glow.

'And which ones would they be?'

'Well, uhm Julius's charas-charisma coupled with the fact that they uhm traveled throughout Rome and uh yeah.' Sam shrank in her seat. The bell rang.

_Yes! Stalled for time!_

Sam tried to stand up along with the rest of the students, but just about tripped over her own bag strap. Her heart jumped to her throat as she caught the device from dropping out of her pocket.

'You okay Sam, you seem to be quite harried.' the teacher pointed out.

'Yeah yeah. I’m all good.' Sam told him as she picked up her bag. Keychains jingling and clattering against one another.

'Really? So I shouldn’t be worried about the fact that you’ve been anxious all afternoon?'

_Correction I was anxious **ALL**  DAY_

'Nah, I get anxious a lot. I was just having one of those days.'

'Alright then. How are you with your friends?'

'Um.. good? Why do you ask?'

'It seems you and Mania had quite a bit of fun, setting off the school fire alarms.'

'That was an accident!'

'Was it really?'

'It was Mania.' Sam corrected.

'Okay… you may have a point there.'

'Speaking of which, the others are waiting for me so bye!' Sam hurried out of the classroom.

 

 _Don’t leave me behind again. Don’t leave me behind again!_  Sam begged in her head. She turned a corner and crossed the roofless sunny courtyard. A group of familiar faces were gathered near the lockers.

 _Yes!_ Sam internally cheered.

'Aye Mans!' Sam greeted.

'Sammie my fellow comrade!'

Both girls high fived and entwined their pinkies, a ritual they had been performing ever since they found out what clones were. Mania was an awfully small and wirey girl. With dark earthy skin after a storm and features as sharp as cliff faces. Her eyes were even darker and she always had a mischievious grin plastered on. Despite the innocent looking black Hijab and long sleeved grey shirt and darker leggings coupled with a plum dress.

'Heey Sam, just the one I needed to see.' Tyler stated.

'Yeah, what’s up?' Sam asked.

'Um, you remember that statue you found this morning?'

'Uh huh.'

'You sure that you didn’t find anything?'

 _Don’t give it to him. Don’t let him know!_  The thought clawed at the back of her mind.

'I’m sure.' Sam replied casually.

'And that weird voice you heard on the bridge?'

'I got you good huh Sammie.' Mania grinned slyly.

'Wait.. really?' Tyler sighed in frustration.

'Every opportunity to confuse is a golden opportunity.' she quoted.

'Can confirm.' Sam nodded. Tyler burst out laughing hysterically, almost out of relief. Sam and Mania joined in awkwardly, they weren’t sure how else they should respond.

 

'Hey, so who’s up for a movie?' Wisteria asked.

'Uh when?' Scout asked.

'I can do like any weekend. 

'Mine are all booked.' Tyler replied.

'Yeah, same man.' Scout lamented. 'Only time I can do photoshoots.' he shrugged.

'Mans and I are down, right?' Sam piped up.

'Yeah! Oh! Let’s go see Love Simon!' Mania declared.

'Uh… I thought that you two hated romcoms.' Wisteria pointed out.

'We haven’t seen a gay love story. So it could be different.' Sam shrugged.

'Know what? I’m down for it as well.' Wisteria smiled.

'Hold on. Really? Oof!-' Tyler was interrupted by Wisteria elbowing him in the ribcage. Mania chewed her lip, her stomach dropped out of regret.

'You guys text me which weekend and we’ll go. Girls night out.'

'You do realize that people will think that you’re gay or something.' Scout remarked.

'Oh well, my Dad’s here. See ya guys.' Wisteria waved them goodbye.

'Yeah, I better get going too.' 

'Bye Tyler! See ya Wisteria!' Sam brightly waved them off.

'I’ll be sure to not leak that doc.' Scout sniggered.

'Already pulled it from your account!' Sam called out.

'Aw man.' he sighed as he walked away.

 

'So Scout’s off the list then.' Mania muttered.

'Yep and so is my mom.' Sam sighed.

'It’s still inconclusive for my parents. Man, operation Rainbow Debut is becoming more and more obsolete.'

'There’s still Wisteria! I mean it looked like she was fully supporting our movie choice.' Sam pointed out optimistically. Mania leaned against her locker, fiddling with her Hijab.

'Maybe, but I don’t feel like coming out to her.' Mania couldn’t look her in the eye. Knowing this was Mania for "I’m deathly scared and seriously questioning my life choices." Sam instead assured her.

'That’s okay. I’ll come out and if she accepts then she goes on top of the allies list.' Sam smiled warmly. 'We both agreed that our outings are our own and we decide when we make our Rainbow Debut.' Sam dramatically used jazz hands. Mania chuckled at her feigned flare.

'Yeah.' Mania replied.

 

Students of all shapes, sizes, and colors walked past them in a steady stream. The bubble of chatter filled up the hallway, mostly about mall visits and complaints about school.

 

'You remember when we thought that we were special snowflakes for not being boy crazy?' Mania mentioned.

'Good god, we were so prissy when we were like... fourteen?” Sam groaned. 'Hooo bitch there was a reason all along!' she elaborated.

'Yep, turns out there was. Still, though, I don’t know, I mean we're not default.' Mania uttered

'I mean neither of us are white, we were never in the "default".' Sam pointed out.

'I know! But even our families and cultures expect you to be straight.'

'And sex driven.' Sam helpfully mentioned.

'Ugh, don’t even get me started.'

'Heh, yeah.'

 

A boy tried to sneak past them attracting jeers and weird looks in his wake. He was shoved into many shoulders like he was trapped in a pinball machine. He wasn’t particularly weird looking, actually, he was the kind of person you forgot even existed. He could’ve been another ghost in the school walls like Mania and Sam until he came out. The two girls only knew two things about him. His name was Phil and he was openly gay. The two girls gave him warm knowing smiles and waved. He smiled back and waved. They both had to hand it to him, he had a butt tone of guts to come out to his friend group. However that friend group told another group and that group told another- basically, gossip spread throughout the school.

'I wish not fitting in the default wasn’t part of the wildfire gossip.' Sam lamented.

'An ideal world.' Mania nodded.

'But even gays, pans and bis are sex driven. I’m not even sure if being Ace counts in the LGBT community.' Sam muttered. 'You ever think that… we’re broken in some way?'

'I dunno, I mean it just seems like we're supposed to like sex. Right?'

'It's like we're freaks...'

'Well, the world already looks at us that way. Why not go all out I guess?' Mania replied.

'And I see the principle. We better go before we get written for loitering.' Sam told her.

'We could go brood over at One Tree Hill instead.' Mania suggested.

'Then it’s cinematic, looking down over the little town of Arcadia Oaks. Wondering why we don’t belong.'

'Wish we could go back to when we were little and instead brooding over the town, wondering if we could ever keep it safe from aliens.'

Sam laughed nostalgically. 'And beyond the horizons was the big wide world and we were gonna travel all over.'

'Those dreams seemed as clear as day back then. Can you still see yourself in the future?' Mania asked.

'I see the streets.' Sam sighed.

'I see retail, struggling to pay rent and food. I don’t even see college anymore.'

 

The place wasn't actually called One Tree Hill. It just seemed like a fitting name, even though the hill was an uneven cliff overlooking the town and the tree was close enough to the edge that you could sit on the branches and dangle your feet over the roofs of Arcadia Oaks. Though to everyone else it was Kissing Cove the two girls would always remember it as a station point. Looking out for aliens, ghosts and even demons. Sam and Mania were climbing their way up, breaking free of the forest's shady reach. Sam pulled out the disk. She could see the runes decorating the frame, but couldn't read them. She had thought at first that it was old english, it seemed insane enough. But she could usually get some meaning from it. She sighed tossing it up and down like a coin.

'I still can't believe that thing managed to evaporate Hydrochloric Acid.' Mania indicated towards the disk.

'I still can't believe that it survived after you spill half the freakin bottle!' Sam exclaimed.

'Okay okay, which one of us lit the chem tube on fire?'

'I won the bet and you know it. Still, refuse to cough up the twenty bucks though.'

'Because you set off the fire alarm! That's wasted time.'

'Well then don't pick the table under the freakin smoke alarm in chem next time.'

'Point is, that thing is like stupidly impervious to acids, acts like a boomerang and pulsates to your heartbeat. Um are you sure about that last one?' Mania asked.

'As sure as that it's a boomerang.' Sam demonstrated by throwing it over the edge of the cliff.

 

The winds picked up, whipping their hair in their faces. The disk stopped falling for a moment. Then zipped back like a frisbee. Sam reached out a hand. The disk slammed her in the face. Mania fell down laughing. Sam sprang back up rubbing her throbbing head. Fuming she stuffed it back into her jacket.

'My God! That's never gonna get old!' Mania laughed.

'It's never gonna stop hurting me.' Sam grumbled. 'We definitely know that it's not magnetized. And it started pulsating the moment I picked it up so maybe there's some sort of geothermal sensory going on.' Sam mused.

'In a crystal?'

'I'm doing my best!' Sam insisted. Mania laughed. 'Well, what's your theory then?' Sam spluttered.

'Magic.'

'Huh?'

'This thing you found. It's like a magical device that only works if the special chosen one touches it.'

'You're joking, right?'

'Got any better ideas?' Mania shrugged. 'Like seriously this could be the start of some magical quest to save the world!'

'You read too much fantasy.'

'Hell yeah, I do! You used to read loads as well.'

'I mean... I guess lately I just haven't had much time.' Sam sighed. She started pacing about under the tree. 'You know.. ugh we gotta stop dreaming at some point.' Sam told Mania.

'I know. I'm just making the most of it while I still can.' Mania informed. 'By the way, how come you lied to Tyler?' Mania asked.

'How come you lied about being the mysterious disembodied voice?' Sam probed.

'Guess it was the heat of the moment.' Mania shrugged.

'Yeah, but Mans it was weird. Like some inbuilt instinct forced me not to trust Tyler. I mean I’ve known him the longest! I should be able to trust him!' Sam angrily told herself.

'Well, we can’t exactly trust him not to turn his nose up against us if we come out.'

'I don’t know anymore!' Sam exasperated.

 

Looking over the town there wasn't much going on. Sometimes the museum had new exhibits. Sometimes a new store was put up and an old one was torn down. The thing was neither of them could see the wonder and magic in the most mundane of things anymore. Sam remembered not being able to sleep at night knowing that she was going to go to a fun outing or a crossover episode was going to air. There didn't seem to be much remarkable now. Hell, sometimes she would forget an entire season of her favorite show had aired and her only reaction was 'oh nice.' Every day after school she just couldn't wait to go back to sleep. Back to dreaming.

'I could do with a magical adventure,' Sam commented. 'Something else other than empty cupboards and a possible eviction notice.'

'Yeah.' Mania muttered. 'Anything other than weird looks, teasing and knowing that not everyone will truly accept you.' She kicked a rock over the edge in frustration.

'I would say that I will laugh when it turns out that this thing is just a piece of junk. Now I'm not so sure.' Sam confessed.

'Had any weird dreams lately? I mean it's how most of these adventures start off, right?'

'Actually... now that I'm thinking about it there was one I had this morning-'

 

Something crashed behind them. They whizzed around. A huge shadow of a gorilla built monster stumbled through the trees. Sam glimpsed horns. Intense forest green eyes. Did the long wild grass move? Did that thing have stone for skin?

'Oh, shit we were watched.' Sam panicked.

'Dude! Did the plot just get kicked off!?'

'Uh, Mania! That was clearly a monster! Did you see the teeth!?'

'Oh ho yeah, I did! Do you reckon it was after The Thing?' Mania asked.

'That's the only explanation I got... wait.' Sam gasped. 

'What! What!?'

'When my friends left I heard something, in the sewers.'

'We gotta get some answers.'

'You don't think I tried!? For once google has nothing! And-'

'No no. The only way we're getting information is from those monsters.' Mania pointed out.

'What do we ask? Pretty please tell us why the fuck the magic frisbee won't leave me alone!?' Sam spluttered.

'Of course not. We trap them. We interrogate them.' Mania proposed.

'We're not seriously doing this are we?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mania is the god of chaos on purpose, meanwhile, Sam is just kind of accidental.


	3. The build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Mania decide to interrogate monsters, of course it goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Sam you really are doing this.

Sam faced the little house. Clutching her keys despite the door being unlocked, though she still had faith in her mundane lucky charm. She had no idea why she agreed to another one of Mania’s crazy plans, there was a monster out there! A real one! She didn’t know why she was just spotting them. Or why they were just appearing. Not knowing why and not knowing where to find the answers pusjed her into agreeing. Her curiosity had to be satiated. A trait that Sam was well aware would get her killed in a horror movie, or the first thirty seconds of Supernatural. But monsters didn’t really exist, right? Sam threw tools into her bag. She tried lifting it, too heavy. Sam would be caught easily if she needed to run. Besides Mania was definitely gonna bring one of her boards, she needed some wheels as well. Unfortunately there was only one set of wheels Sam had.

 

She whipt the tarps of the bike. Gleaming black she had spray painted it herself as well as the red viking skull logo on the front, the curled nightfury on the back stand. A bike torch was installed on the front along with a place to slot in her phone and a sound box was duct taped on. The saddle had been drawn on in marker, a cartoonish texture of scales. The fins and tiny wings were stuck on the front and back wheel frames. A small contraption she had made up out of D-rings and leather strings gave her the ability to open and close the fins at will. Although she decided to keep them closed for practicality sake. She sighed, any other time with any other person she would be laughed at for riding something so childish. Worst part was she still had endearment towards it, just like her dragon plush.

 

Sam filled up the torch with fluid, checked her brakes, oiled the chains, changed batteries and dumped the tools in the box she installed at the back. She stood up, hands covered in oil. Sam contently admired her handy work, before realizing what she had to do and the heart stopping fear snaked its way back into her. It only worsened as Sam packed pepper spray, kitchen knives into her school bag.

'Oh god, yep just a normal student going off to-to do normal student things. Totally not sneaking off to the Junkyard to try and capture a monster that probably isn’t even fucking real!' Sam angrily muttered as she shoved more stuff in.

 

She sighed, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. This could’ve been another night of watching cartoons on illegal sites and getting frustrated at the porno adds, but as the sun sank below the horizon Sam was forced to truss up her bag was walk out the door. 

She kicked up her bike stand and was about to shakily ride away.

'Sam!? Oh hey darling! You're back early?' A peppy voice shouted.

'Uh um yeah well I gotta go and get to work so...'

'Right, right. Which one is it again?'

'Walmart. Um so when do you reckon you'll get back to work. I wanna cut down and just do like paper deliveries or something.' Sam explained.

'You do know how hard it is to get a job, right?'

Sam sighed, 'Yeah mom.'

'And besides, I'm having too much fun just not stressing out about getting by,' Maisie confessed.

'Bills are gonna pile up though,' Sam worriedly mumbled.

'Trust me, I know. We're gonna have to decide between electricity and water soon. So what do ya reckon?'

'I think the solar lighting system can be set up. It will definitely take a while to set up though.'

'And this is why we have a mini engineer!' Her mother cheerfully declared. 'If I get ahold of christmas lights we can really do it up.'

'Our living room is gonna be straight out of Stranger Things,' Sam commented.

'Yeah and I'll even let you do a fort, just like you've always wanted.'

'I wanted it when I was like seven,' Sam laughed. 'Well a reading nook would be nice,' She admitted.

'Alright, make sure you pick up some stuff while you're at work.'

'Sure. Dinner's in the microwave.' Sam told her as she pedaled off down towards the main streets. 'Love you mom!' Sam shouted. Her mother didn't so much as give her a second glance before shutting the door.

 

'Man, I was hoping that my last conversation with my mom was going to be more meaningful than that. Sam muttered. The chilly night air bit her hands as the dying sunlight faded out on the horizon. Houses darkened, violet skies still bright enough to highlight the peach clouds. Usually this was Sam's favourite part of the day, when the lines between night and day were blurred and she could only hear the birds roost up in the trees. That evening though, the shadows were prowling about. Growing larger and hungered for her. Sam pedaled faster.

 

The Junkyard sat on the outskirts, hidden away behind a forest overlooking the town. It was secluded and had been abandoned long ago. The perfect place for teens to hang about, which was why police cars often patrolled the area. But they only hung about once every few hours, if you were cautious enough, you could easily get with some shady stuff in there. Sam started thinking that the Junkyard was a mistake, it was too secluded. If something went wrong their cries for help wouldn't be heard. She upturned her collar and buried her chin in it. She was shaking as she opened up her toolbox.

'Sam!'

'Whagh!' Her bike tipped over, spilling everything out with a loud crash. 'Geez! Why did you have to scare me like that!?' Sam asked, picking up her tools.

'I had the opportunity and I seized it.' Mania simply replied.

'Hey uh.. what's with the duffel bag?' Sam asked.

'I used to take Archery!' Mania explained as she slammed the oversized heavy bag down. 'Until my parents realized that _I_ was holding a weapon regularly.'

'Man that's way more useful than volin.' Sam wistfully stated.

'A giant like you plays violin?'

'A tiny squirt like you can shoot an arrow?'

'Touché.' Mania nodded.

'Actually... I think I have an idea.' Sam grinned.

Sam and Mania hid inside one of the wrecked cars. The only sounds that echoed now in the darkness of the night was the crickets. Sam shuddered when she looked up into the sky, ominous clouds cloaked over the moon and stars.

 _The perfect place to die in eternal darkness._ Sam thought to herself grimly.

'You reckon the radio still works?' Mania questioned.

'There's no battery.' Sam rolled her eyes. 'Also do you want to draw in the monsters?' She hissed.

'It would certainly speed things along.' Mania shrugged.

'The Thing is already too close as is.' Sam sighed as she peeked outside the car door. If she moved further back it would catapult straight towards her. She didn't dare breath too deeply out of fear that the bait would hit her in the face, again. She rubbed the bump on her forehead in painful memory.

 

There was a rattling of glass that sliced through the night. They froze, holding their breath. They heard whispering.  
'Cops!' Sam hissed. They both ducked down behind the car door. Sam slowly eased herself towards the shredded hole to get a better look. The whispering was coming from a tall blue, rectangular figure. She gasped. Four arms and if she wasn't mistaken, six eyes! They glowed and blinked in the night. She couldn't tell if the thing was actually blue or it was just the nightly glow. It had less hair than the green gorilla built monstrosity it seemed to be trying to assist through the shattered crates. The glass didn't seem to bother them, making Sam think that they may literally have stone for skin. The blue one had horns like the green one and they seemed to be aquainted with each other.

_Well great! It brought some friends along as well!_

A sudden crash echoed behind them. Mania was punching her in the shoulder hysterically. Sam turned around. Damaged horns on a coal black head. The monster trudged by, red eyes burning like hell fires. She held her breath as the monster sniffed. She recognised it! From the dream! Now things were falling in place. It snarled and faced them through the car window. Sam whipt out her pepper spray can.

'Go!' Sam screamed, shoving the door open. They tumbeled out. The monster bellowed out. It leapt on top of the car crushing it effortlessly. They got up, sprinting towards the other side.

'Trollhunter! Give me the Amulet!' He demanded. Pulling out two impossibly huge blades he gave chase. Sure enough the Amulet returned to her.

'Mania! It's after me! Go!' Sam urged.

'No! I'll distract the other two! Get to the police station!' Mania screamed. They separated. Sam leapt over a stray hockey stick. The monster ran through it, triggering the trap. Piles of junk and heavy trash fell upon the monstrous creature. A tire got caught up in his horns. Sam sprayed him in the eyes. He bellowed out in thunderous roars of anguish. She sprinted away.

 _My god! The trap worked!_ She thought hysterically as she ran.

Sure enough he wasn't about to give up. He flew up, showering his surroundings with junk. He tore off the tire as if it were paper. Now blinded and teary eyed he sniffed the air for Sam. She rushed over the tower of piled junk to slow him down. It worked, his heavyweight caused him to sink. Sam leapt off the old fridge she had been balancing on and tumbled the rest of the way down. Painfully she landed on her side. Heavily bruised she slowly and shakily got up. The monster roared and continued on his rampage.

_He's swimming!? And it's working!_

Sam tripped over a chilly bin. The monster broke free of the junk tower. Her hand fell upon an empty lite beer can. It was sky blue, much like her Amulet. A light bulb clicked.

 

'Hey! Fugly! You want the Amulet!?' Sam tauntingly waved a metal circular object. The monster roared.

'Then go get it!' Sam threw it away like a frisbee. Blinded by his own tears the monster charged after it like a bull. Sam ran the opposite direction to help Mania. Luckily the monsters were caught up in the fishnetting trap. She caught up with her and it seemed like she was talking to the monsters? Even helping them out!?

'Sam! Do you still have the Amulet?' Mania asked desperately. Sam wordlessly drew it out.

'Yes good now you must utter the incantation!' The blue monster instructed.

'What!?'

'Well turns out they're on our side! Now do it!' Mania screamed at her. Sam looked down at the Amulet. Sure enough there was words carved onto the edges of the steel were morphing into english.

'Uh uhm! For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command?' Sam felt stupid uttering it out loud. The red eyed monster bellowed out angrily. He realized that he had been duped.

'Was something supposed to happen?' Sam asked panicked.

'Nevermind, we need to get to Trollmarket!' The blue monster urgently told them.

'What!?' Both girls cried out. The monster crashed back through the bushes towards the Junkyard.

'Go!' The green monster shouted in a deep gravelly voice.

He roared challenging the red eyed monster by beating his fists into the dirt. They followed the blue monster out of the Junkyard. Mania slid onto her Skateboard easily. Sam kicked the bike stand off and pedaled as fast as she could.

'Where the hell is a Trollmarket!?' Sam asked.

'I'll do you one better, what the hell is a Trollmarket!?' Mania shouted.

'The gateway is under the canals!' The blue one explained.

The monster bellowed out, upturning cars and whatever was in his way. They passed through at least six streets before the pavement under them turned to dirt and grass. Mania was forced to abandon her board and run on foot. They tramped through shrubs and tall grass until they came upon a steep concrete slope. The highway canals.  
Sam and Mania were forced to stop and catch their breath.

 

'What. Now.' Sam choked out. 

The blue monster drew out a large chunk of a fiery glowing crystal. He scampered on his stubby legs towards the underside of the bridge. Sam kicked herself off down the steep slope after him. With one hand on the handlebars she used her left hand to undo the straps and pulled out the fins. Slowing her down and she skidded to a smooth stop at the bottom. Mania collapsed on her knees, giving in to the painful stitch on her side. The large green monster trussed her up on his shoulders and ran. They faced the blue monster who had drawn up a door shaped drawing big enough for them. He stabbed the middle in with the crystal and the concrete fell away, revealing a dark tunnel.

'Quickly now!' He urged. 

Sam biked her way through. She stopped herself suddenly. There was a spiraling staircase leading down made up of lapis blue crystals. She tossed her bike to the side and ran down a few steps. Looking back the green monster bowled through with Mania clinging to his shoulder, the blue monster followed suit. The door materials back into concrete behind them. Sam collapsed against the rocky wall out of relief. Her legs were jelly and her chest burned. It was only now occurring to her that they had followed the monsters to some weird place they probably wouldn't get out of. Now they were trapped.

'What was that!?' Mania asked pointing behind her.

'That was Bular one of the Gumn-Gumns.' The blue monster explained. Sam still quite in shock and hysterical snickered at the name of the monster who only moments ago was about to kill her.

'Okay then what are you!? Where are we!? Are we in another dimension!?' Mania questioned.

'Um.. no? We are trolls! I am Blinkious and my good friend ARGGGH!' He cheerfully introduced.

'Three gs.' He politely informed.

'Um..' Mania desperately wanted to question about their names.

'You guys are real!?' Sam spluttered out.

'You know about Trolls!' Mania shouted.

'There-there was a short entry in the Hiccup's Memoirs series. Uhm.. night monsters who steered clear of Dragon territories and stole socks.' Sam recalled.

'How many humans know of this?' Blinkious asked worriedly.

'I dunno, but everyone thinks that they aren't real because... Dragons aren't real.' Sam uttered out. 'I mean even back then it was considered a myth so the chances of anyone believing are like really low.'

'Well at least we still have some semblance of secrecy.' Blinkious sighed.

 

'Blinky. Not Trollhunter.' ARGGGH! pointed to Mania.

'Right well we'll have to have her take the oath of secrecy as well.' Blinky mused.

'Hold on, what is a Trollhunter and why does this Bular want this Amulet thingie..so badly.' Sam asked pulling out the pulsating object.

'Well the Gumn-Gumns are a bad variant of trolls, your job as Trollhunter is to protect all of Trollmarket against them and whatever threatens our safety and secrecy.' Blinky explained. Sam felt all colour drain from her face upon hearing this. 'Though since you are human this could be quite complicated.'

'When did I put in a resume for the job!?' Sam spluttered out.

'You didn't! You were chosen by the Amulet you are holding. Well we urm don't usually have human trollhunters that mantle is always given to fellow trolls, first human Trollhunter... oh goodness what will Vendal say?' He muttered to himself.

'A ticking thing decided that out of all the trolls, I a human barely out of highschool and already has two other jobs to do! That I was going to guard some otherly dimension whatzit!?' Sam screamed.

'We are not in another dimension. We are merely underground.'

'Good to know.' Mania muttered.

'Can I like quit?' Sam inquired.

'Goodness no. The only way to break the bond of the Amulet is if you died!' Blinky laughingly explained. Realizing what he had just said he spluttered out 'Not that you will! Not to worry young mistress I shall train you to become a great Trollhunter!'

'What if there was a better capable Troll willing to do the job. Then can I opt out?' Sam asked.

'You were chosen for a reason and whatever that reason may be could aid us in destroying Gunmar once and for all!'

'Who?'

'Big bad troll.' ARGGGH! Helpfully inputted.

'Well yes. The leading ruler of the Gumn-Gumns and- will you stop snickering!' Blinky snapped to Sam.

'I can't take that name seriously.' Sam laughingly confessed.

'You should. Gumn-Gumns in Trollish means bringer of slow, painful and calculated death.'

'Oh.' Sam stopped laughing. 'Wait wait. Do I have to kill this Gunmar?'

'That is the only way, unfortunatly. He is beyond reasoning, but first we will have to bring down his son Bular.'

'That was his son!?' Sam wildly looked back towards the entrance. 'I pissed off his son!?' She realized. She paced about. She wouldn't exactly say that she was completely unfamiliar with fights, or had never been in one. But going up against a monster definitely had its drawbacks.  
'That! Bular! He's like four times my size! And he has anime sized swords!?' Sam spluttered out.

'For now there is nothing to be fearful off! Bular can never enter Trollmarket. Come now I must tell you about the world you will be protecting.'

There was nothing else for them to do. Sam was still wary of trusting these "Trolls" and Mania certainly felt that way as well. So they reluctantly trudged down the crystal stairs with them. Sam analysed the crystals to find any wires making them glow under her weight.   
_  
_

_Maybe it's sensory? No nothing else here suggests that their tech is advanced. Maybe it's a chemical reaction?_  Sam thought to herself.

 

Blinky told her about the council running the place. The heartstone which energised the Trolls. The past Trollhunters that took up the mantle before her as well as the powers the Amulet granted. Her stomach did flips upon hearing it. 

 _Wait.. if the only way to break the Amulet's bind is to die. And there was many Trollhunters before_. Sam mused. "Uhm.. what happened to the previous Trollhunter?" She asked, not really wanting to know.

'Kanjigar, the courageous.' He uttered the name out in admiration. 'Unfortunately he was driven to sunlight by Bular. Turned to stone by it's blinding light.' He lamented.  
 _  
_

 _But wait! That statue that fell from... That was a corpse!?_  Sam felt like she was going to be sick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scrolls through Httyd and Trollhunter crossover theories*
> 
> Me: Guess who's gonna MAKE IT CANNON IN THEIR FANFIC!?


	4. Sam vs the Soothscryer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time through Trollmarket and Sam's right arm is already at risk.

Trollmarket spread out in a vibrant and cluttered metatropolis. Crystals and minerals of all shapes and sizes wound around rocky walls and twisting themselves into enormous pillars. Each illuminating and radiating a weird pulsating energy. Sam pulled out her Amulet. It was a much different kind of energy than what emitted from the device. It was slow, methodical and radiated warmth, rather than the speedy pulse that matched the rhythm of her heart. She wasn't going to lie, she was so uneasy and anxious that it was staring to give her chest pains.   
  
  
  
The houses, trading posts and market stalls were all arranged around the rock. As a result it was very cluttered. Sam noticed that the buildings themselves seemed to be derived from human junk. Old wooden boards, odd neon lights, random furniture and they even passed a mountain of static tvs. As they bumped shoulders against bigger and meaner looking trolls Sam started to feel more uneasy and even more overwhelmed. The clattering, the stench of mould and trash, the babble and growling of various Trolls. Sam buried her chin in her collar in order to concentrate on the badges against her face.    
'Take caution. Human feet have never graced through Trollmarket before.' Blinky warned them.   
  
Mania nodded as she fiddled with her hijab.   
  
'What's a fleshbag doing down here?' A raspy sounding green troll exclaimed.   
  
'Friends.' ARGGGH! growled. Sam looked up to the gorilla built mountain. He smiled at her, Sam returned the smile.    
  
He seems nice, maybe I'm not in danger after all. Sam thought.   
  
'So how come the crystals emit energy?' Sam asked Blinky.   
  
'Ah! So you've noticed!'   
  
'Yeah, what's up with that?' Mania added.   
  
'Well you see these crystals act as amplifiers and light sources for the main crystal. The Heartstone.' Blinky pointed to the most gigantic crystal of them all. Fiery orange with hints of peach, the whole thing jutted out from beneath and was blazing with light and energy. Sam drew herself from out of her jacket collar as the warmth curled around her. 'The Heartstone acts as our sun, providing light, warmth and keeps us from crumbling to stone.' Blinky explained.   
  
'It's singing.' She muttered in awe and wonder.   
  
'Yeah.. wonder what-'   
  
'What's this about humans in Trollmarket!?' A gruff voice boomed.    
  
Sam and Mania shrank back. Now there was more Trolls gathering and staring at them. Sam felt every eye on her, boring deep into her mind picking out any flaws. Which for Trolls was her very existence.   
  
'Now now Drawl, this is um... well how can I put this. Our new Trollhunter.' Blinky uttered out.   
  
'What!?' Drawl bellowed out so ferociously that Sam fell back. Even Mania was shrinking back all the more. 'When my father fell the mantle should've been passed down to me!' He brought down both of his fists. The ground shook beneath their feet, making Sam fall over.   
'Thousands of years of our best Trolls and now this!? Is supposed to protect Trollmarket!'    
  
'I-I didn't-   
  
'Amulet. Chose.' ARGGGH! argued as he plucked her up.   
  
'Yes well it was nice catching up with you Drawl, but we have important business to attend to.' Blinky hurriedly moved them along before Drawl could try anything.   
  
  
  
'So how many sons was it that you pissed off today?' Mania tried to joke to lighten the mood.    
  
Sam groaned as she buried her head in her jacket. 'I'm so dead...' she muttered. 'Least it's before my life gets latched onto external debt.' Sam spat.   
  
They crossed a bridge into a high ceiling corridor. Looking over her shoulder she saw Drawl shove his way towards the Heartstone. At least it was quieter and no other Trolls around, but the sickly feeling and overwhelment still plagued her. Looking down at the Amulet the incantation was still glowing mockingly.   
  
'What was the incantation supposed to do back there?' Sam asked.   
  
'Well you see the Amulet contains a mysterious power that grants the ability for the Trollhunter to summon armour along with an appropriate weapon for the given situation.' Blinky explained.   
  
'I was supposed to summon armour!? Well, why didn't it work?' Sam asked.   
  
'It may perhaps be because you are a human. The Amulet is used to summoning armour for Trolls you see.' He explained.   
  
'Well then maybe I can't be the Trollhunter after all. If I can't summon uh armour? Then how can I protect all this?'   
  
'No need fret, the Amulet merely needs time to adapt, just like you. There will come a time where you will command Daylight.' he assured her.   
  
Sam chewed on her lip and thoughts.   
  
'The Amulet is already pulsing to your heartbeat and uhm... well I'm not quite sure if it is supposed to be pulsing that erratically.' Blinky murmured.   
  
'I'm anxious.' Sam bluntly told him.   
  
'Hm.. curious if you're that anxious, why you wouldn't get the armour off!'   
  
  
  
They stepped out onto a bridge sprawling across a bottomless cavern. An arena spread out grandly revealing in the maroon and sunset hues. She had to crane her neck to spot the many tiers and balconies. Under her feet was various lines and carved markings. In the centre was large footprints of a Troll. Staring down them were various statues of Trolls wearing glorious armour.   
'Ah! We are here! The Heroes Forge!' Blinky announced.   
  
'Are those..' Sam started.   
  
'Your predecessors, Trollhunters dating back to the times of Merlin.' Blinky explained. Sam's stomach dropped as her eyes fell upon a cracked statue of a cross armed stern looking Troll. Beside him was an empty pedestal. More flickers of the dream burned into her mind.   
  
'I-I saw him! He... he threw himself into the sunlight to protect the Amulet.' Sam stuttered out.   
  
'How? I was so sure that none of the humans-'   
  
'I saw it in a dream.' Sam muttered.    
  
'Sam..' Mania started.   
  
'Don't. You. Freakin! Dare!'   
  
  
'What are these rumors going around about humans in Trollmarket? Blinkous!' A stern looking cream coloured Troll limped towards them holding a Heartstone staff. His seemingly blind eyes narrowed at them. Sam fumbled with the Amulet, before dropping it.   
  
'So it is true. The Amulet chose a human Trollhunter. Is that infernal device playing with our lives now? Choosing the weakest to protect us during these trying times.' He gruffly said.   
  
'If I may Vendal, we could have an advantage! Humans can walk in sunlight and go where we cannot.' Blinky argued.   
  
'This fleshbag will end up like your previous disciple.'   
  
'Uh Argggh, who was Blinky's uhm...' Sam whispered.   
  
'Unkar the Unfortunate.' He indicated towards an undignified statue.   
  
'As I recall the Troll Hunter under your guidance was torn limb from limb on his first day.' Vendal spat. 'If Gunmar were to escape from the Darklands we would have a war on our hands and a human is supposed to kill him?'   
  
'I am supposed to what!?' Sam exclaimed.   
  
'If you please Vendal, our new Trollhunter hasn't started her training yet.' Blinky pointed out.   
  
'I expect that you haven't a sliver of combat skill in you.' Vendal said to Sam.   
  
'Uh.. well no.' She shamefully muttered.   
  
'But you haven't seen her against Bular!' Blinky insisted.   
  
'I was running!'   
  
'She had decided traps for his eventual arrival!'   
  
'He tore through them like paper!'   
  
'Summon the armour then.' Vendal commanded her. Sam shrunk, burying her chin further below her collar.   
  
'Um well uhm there's just-it's just-'   
  
'Can you summon the armour or not?' Vendal impatiently asked.   
  
'No.'   
  
A flicker of fear crossed his eyes. Sam saw the way Blinky fidgeted and avoid her gaze, even ARGGGH! seemed to deflate.   
  
'Guess that's what I should expect from a human.' He muttered.    
  
Sam started shaking. She had no idea what was going on, what she was even meant to do, but she could feel their scope of an oncoming disaster. God she was having trouble keeping it together as is!   
  
'If you really are supposed to be our Trollhunter then we'll let the SoothScryer decide.' Vendal indicated towards the footprints in the centre.   
  
  
Sam shuffled forward, clutching the Amulet. She stepped into the footprints, which were so unbelievably large that she might as well have been a mouse compared to them. The tiles sank inches as a stone Troll shaped head sprouted out. With four glowing red eyes and a mean chomping mouth.   
  
'Insert your right hand.' He commanded.   
  
'I don't want to be Trollhunter. Isn't there anyway-'   
  
'Unfortunately, there is none. Unless you die, which judging from this situation could be very soon.'   
  
Sam turned back to the machine. Ragged breathing steadied, she forced herself to steal her quivering limbs.   
  
  
Sam had to run, wall jump and then clamber her way up. Not very gracefully and very undignified, Vendal shook his head. Sam gulped down her bile and tried to read the machinery. Determining the timing and precision, in and out, easy, right? Sam shoved her hand in. The mouth clamped shut, on her whole arm. Sam screamed as she kicked and pulled, trying to get free. Mania came running looking for some sort of kill switch on the machine. Finally the death grip released. Sam fell back, breathing rapidly.   
  
'Oh my god. It's still there.' Sam muttered hysterically upon seeing her arm unscathed.   
  
'Well?' Mania asked expectantly as she helped a slightly delirious Sam up.   
  
'Hm.. inconclusive.' Vendal muttered.   
  
'I won't go back up!' Sam stubbornly declared.   
  
'You don't need to.' Vendal replied as the Soothscryer snapped back underground. 'Perhaps the decision will be made on another night. Until then the rest of Tribunal won't know that we are supposed to be protected by a human.' Vendal informed as he hobbled away.   
  
  
Sam pedaled her bike miserably along the road, In the main town where there was too many public eyes to be jumped on. Once again the sky was cloudy and no moonlight to assure her. Mania wordlessly walked by her side. Both had sworn an oath upon the Heartstone to never reveal Trollmarket nor the underground society of Trolls. Their limbs ached from all the running they had to do from the insanely deadly blades that were swinging all over the arena. They drew near Mania's picturesque two story house.   
  
'Oh no.. my parents are awake.' She groaned upon noticing that the house lights were still on.   
  
'I'm sorry for dragging you into all this.' Sam muttered.   
  
'Pfft, the worst they'll do is ground me. I'll just say that I was at a party.' Mania replied. 'Besides, I would hate for you to have to go through this on your own.'   
  
'But..I.. huhh... see you tomorrow at school I guess.' Sam sighed upon seeing the front door burst open.   
  
'I'll meet you outside the school gates.' Mania cheerily replied.   
  
  
Sam flinched at the slightest of sounds, at one point she squeaked when the wind howled.   
  
'What did I get myself into?' Sam worriedly muttered. 'Here I thought that the worst was gonna be being kicked out of a house again, but no! I'm gonna be killed! Probably torn limb from limb! And everyone will laugh as if I were a joke,' Sam muttered. 'Oh hey! Remember when the Amulet chose a human barely out of highschool to protect sacred grounds that had been guarded for centuries!? Yeah it died within a few hours! No biggie, wonder who's up next for slaughter!?" Sam wailed hysterically into the night. 'Just as I was making progress too,' Sam mumbled. 'Maybe I am just a joke after all. Anything I try to do just flops over in my face and gives everyone a laugh. I wonder if my freakin destiny is to be all one big joke,' She sighed, tears welled up in her eyes.    
  
  
She rolled the bike away and stumbled into the house exhausted. As expected it was cold, dark and empty. Without furniture it felt too big, it even echoed. Her mother would've gone for a night out. That was okay, she didn't feel like putting on a mask anyway. Too shocked to eat Sam curled up on her thin mattress and tried to sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her rest as questions plagued her and the previous events sent her head reeling. Too many to keep track of and too noisy to let her keep her eyes closed.    
  



	5. Thrown down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers a slight problem within her friend group

Sam groggily opened her eyes. Her mother was stumbling and staggering her way through. Pizza boxes fell over, empty bottles were smashed downstairs. She held her breath as the drunken figure angrily muttered to herself as she passed her room. Sam retreated further under the covers, which wasn't as easy as before when she was small. Her mother tearfully shouted to someone over the phone as Sam prayed in her head that the anger wouldn't be taken out on her.   
  
Over the next few days or so Sam had been taking her bike to school. She didn't care at this point that she was laughed at, it was faster than running. Dark circles were appearing faintly under her eyes. She started flinched at the slightest of noises. Sometimes if someone walked behind her she jumped. The only sound that echoed from her was the bike chain and her footsteps. The keychains and pins had all been taken off as recommended by Blinky to keep herself stealthy. Outside the school gates became the designated spot where Sam and Mania met. Which was at least one less stress for Sam as she didn't have to worry about catching up to her friends and every morning wasn't a guessing game as to where they would be. Lately even Mania started to look uneasy as well.   
  
'Nice bike.' She nodded approvingly.   
  
'My ten year old self did that,' Sam sighed. 'Nice longboard.' She indicated towards Mania's blue rose decorated board.   
  
'My older brother did it before he moved to New Jersey,' Mania explained. 'Any luck with summoning the um.. armour?' Manaia inquired.   
  
'I've tried different languages, even ASL at some point. I've done different pronunciations, accents. You name it I've probably tried it.'   
  
'Binary?'   
  
'Shut up.'   
  
'Hey you were the one screaming out zeros and ones.'   
  
'Those Gnomes were piling up and I was desperate!' Sam exclaimed.   
  
'Well on a bright note that's all Trollmarket has been attacked by. Just their equivalent of pests.' Mania brightly brought up.   
  
'Well I mean, yeah you're not wrong. But I'm worried that something will come up and I'll need the armour and I won't be able to summon it and-'   
  
'Okay Sam. Take a deep breath.' Mania instructed.   
  
'Sam? Is that your bike?' Wisteria interrupted abruptly.   
  
'Yeah what is that shit? Fish fins?' Scout gave them a kick.   
  
'First off, they're gliders and second off, yes this is my bike.' Sam informed.   
  
'Are you? One of those cartoon trash?' Tyler snorted.   
  
'It's not an insult if we call ourselves that.' Mania coolly informed.   
  
'Well we didn't come here to joke about that bike. Sammie you remember the chem group project, right?' Wisteria prompted.   
  
'Yeah?'   
  
'Unfortunately I got paired up with Brad.'   
  
'Oof, brutal.' Sam sympathised.   
  
'Yeah, so I'm gonna need your help on this one.' She admitted.   
  
'Sure! Just send me the link kay?'   
  
'Actually Sam I need some help with my History Essay.' Scout piped up.   
  
'Huh- oh yeah no problem. We can go over it-'   
  
'Thanks Sam! You're a lifesaver!'   
  
'Man, I'm never gonna get the maths project in on time.' Tyler shook his head. 'Sammie, could you help out with that desmos project?'   
  
'Uhm sure?'   
  
'You're absolutely the nicest person ever.' Tyler complemented. 'You have no idea how much this helps.'   
  
'Just being a good friend.' Sam nodded.   
  
Wisteria, Scout and Tyler went off to their lockers to drop their stuff off. Leaving Mania and Sam alone to talk in the hallway.   
  
'That sounds like a lot. Sam are you sure that you can handle it?' Mania asked.   
  
'Relax, I won't abandon our own chem project.' Sam rolled her eyes.   
  
'What about your own projects then? This better not turn into the Brain Frying of 2015.' Mania muttered a made up prayer.   
  
'Good god no! That was a terrible week!' Sam shuddered from the memories, muttering the same made up prayer as well. 'Besides that was on the teachers, who left every test till literally the last minute.' Sam pointed out.   
  
'I know, but-'   
  
The bell rang.   
  
Mania sighed. 'Nevermind, see you in Gym.'   
  
Sam couldn't concentrate on any of her schoolwork. Her mind drifted back towards the underground, an entire city was beneath her feet! There was an entire species thought to be pure fiction! How many more species that were thought to be fictional and turned out to be real! How did the society's hide themselves all those years? Were there any close scrapes? Did that explain some of the weird stuff and unexplained phenomenons throughout history? Were there more Trollmarkets guarded by their own Trollhunters all around the world? She kept wondering, on and on. She couldn't be blamed, after all it was much more interesting than Algebra. Though she managed to truck through the stuff her friends needed help with.   
  
Just gotta push through each task at a time. No biggie. I can handle it. Sam calmly assured herself as she typed up on each google doc.   
  
During Gym that day Mania managed to pull her aside when they were alone in the girl's locker room. They both needed a good vent.   
  
'Okay I can't take it. It's so crazy!' Mania whispered.   
  
'I reckon.' Sam nodded.   
  
'I mean uh... like there's an entire city! Under our town. And we have to like protect them!?'   
  
'Must be that desperate for the Amulet to pick the first one to touch it.' Sam muttered. 'Wait.. Mania you can walk out of this. I mean this stupid Amulet didn't choose both of us.' She pointed out.   
  
'Come on Sammie! We've trained together! Faced countless Gnomes together! We're _both_ gonna be Trollhunters.'   
  
Sam was about to argue when Mania interrupted with   
'If a device can choose a high school teen to be one. Then what's really stopping me?'   
  
'I don't think you understand the gravity of this.'   
  
'I do.'   
  
'No! That other night was just some sneaking out to a fun party when really we were staking out for some crazed bloodthirsty monster! And we were gonna interrogate answers from it!?'   
  
'Sam! I do understand! That's why I didn't get any sleep!' Mania shouted.    
  
Sam went mute. 'I didn't know that we could be killed, well correction I completely overlooked that possibility. I had always read books and daydream crazy magical adventures. When these Trolls started appearing I... got sucked into my own head again. I wasn't aware just how mortal and fragile we are.'   
  
Mania confessed. 'Maybe at the time it was better to go on a crazy adventure, rather than think about the reality of what we are.' She muttered.   
  
'I know that it's not safe for anyone to know, believe me.' Sam sighed before steeling herself. 'But there's a new weight put onto our shoulders. One that we indefinitely can't tell anyone about. Most of all, we'll...' Sam sighed. 'We'll have to stay strong about this. I know you have your own way of dealing with this, but I think it can be uh well better executed,' Sam told her carefully.   
  
Mania half smiled. 'I'm definitely seeing why you were chosen over me.'    
  
'Were you jealous?'   
  
'Yeah. But... after realizing what you said about having two jobs already I kinda put two and two together and well... you honestly never asked for all this.'   
  
'I'm having trouble balancing two jobs and school. If I have to quit either mom and I will have trouble paying bills. We could lose our electricity or our heating.' Sam stressed.   
  
'Does Trollhunting pay?' Mania wondered.   
  
'I dunno, but I bet they have better medical insurance than either of my workplaces provide.'   
  
'I mean they gotta have to provide like housing, maybe food and...other stuff?'   
  
'I'm not sure if they even have a currency system. Like maybe they trade for everything.'   
  
'Then who do they trade with?'   
  
'I don't know. Ugh Blinky will know, but what do I say? Hey! Does the honourable mantle of protector of an entire society have a wage?' Sam sarcastically replied.    
  
'Well I mean you need to live. Where does your mom work again?' Mania asked.   
  
'Uhmm... she's unemployed at the moment.'   
  
'Ah, that's a bit of a problem,' Mania muttered. 'What if we started our own company?' She suggested.   
  
'Uhm...'   
  
'You're allowed to say that it's a stupid idea,' Mania sighed crossly.   
  
'It's just that, what can we do?' Sam asked.   
  
Suddenly a loud crash echoed from next door.   
  
'Oh no, was that the boy's locker room?' Mania muttered.   
  
More noise and shouting followed. Sam nodded. A clanging of steel against tile. Sam's stomach dropped.    
  
'We gotta investigate.' Mania whispered.   
  
'I'm not going in the boy's room!'   
  
Growling, very faintly ebbed out from the entrance.   
'Okay fine then.' Sam whispered as quietly as she could. They tip toed silently towards the entrance to the boy's locker room. The shouting bounced off the walls, so they could thankfully hear clearly.   
  
'There's already been a new Trollhunter chosen! According to Bular it's a human!' A deep raspy voice shouted out of anger.   
  
'And from the description he provided we can't even tell if they're a man or a woman.' Another raspy voice replied, this time more higher and scratchy.   
  
'That's exactly our problem!'   
  
'Well at least we know that they are a young adult.'   
  
'There's hundreds of young adults in Arcadia!'   
  
'Then we'll start with the popular places. The mall, the parks and any retail store. Who knows they could be one of us.'   
  
'Oh please, if they were a Changeling we would know who is the Trollhunter already.'   
  
Footsteps echoed towards them. Sam shoved Mania back into the changing room. They peeked out from around the corner.   
  
Tyler stepped out in his Gym clothes, he headed back towards the Gym without another word.   
  
'What the-' Mania gaped.    
  
'Was this what Tyler was stressed lately about?' Sam muttered. 'Shit! He's aligned with Bular!' Sam hissed in realization.   
  
'Uh.. at least they don't know who the Trollhunter is.' Mania shrugged optimistically.   
  
'I am quite clearly a girl!' Sam hissed.   
  
'I wouldn't say that-'   
  
Sam scowled her.   
'We'll have to ask Blinky about Changelings too.'   
  



	6. Who else could be a Changeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finding herself being in danger once again tries to Captain America her way out.

'You're certain that they were Changelings.' Blinky asked.   
  
'Yeah.' Sam replied.   
  
'Without a doubt.'   
  
'Yes!'   
  
'You actually saw them destransform and-'   
  
'We saw them!' Mania shouted.   
  
'Blinky, what are Changelings?' Sam asked carefully. ARGGGH! Growled upon hearing the name.   
  
'Vile creatures that we haven't even heard off in centuries! They can switch from their troll form to their human form at will. Crafty and manipulative, which is why they are banned from Trollmarket!' Blinky explained.   
  
'Sounds like them alright.' Mania nodded. Sam looked down at her phone. The chat was going on without her. Tyler in particular was leading the conversation about where to hang out.   
  
'You okay?' Mania asked. Sam sighed.   
  
'I'm just wondering, how long? How long was Tyler a Changeling?'   
  
'Well typically the goblins would steal a human right from birth and implant a Changeling in their place.'   
  
'Where would the real human be?'   
  
'Supposedly they are taken down to the Darklands, but that's just a rumor.'   
  
'So were Changelings and yet here we are.' Mania informed.   
  
'Indeed, now the question is how many more of them are out there?'   
  
'Is there any way we can expose them?' Mania asked.   
  
'There is, through the use of gaggletags. Though it comes with a great risk, Changelings won't be happy being exposed.' Blinky warned.   
  
'Okay what are gaggletags and how can we get them?' Mania questioned.   
  
'You humans use them as horseshoes, but the use of iron and the symbol reveals the Changelings true form.' Blinky explained.   
  
'I've known Tyler the longest.' Sam muttered. Her mind drifted back to the day she shyly approached him on the swingset. Middle school suddenly felt like a hundred years ago. Like glass the trust in him shattered. If he found out that she was the Trollhunter, would he hand her over to Bular?   
  
'Uhh Mania. We need a failsafe plan in case something goes wrong.' Sam pointed out.   
  
'Yeet and run?' She shrugged in response.   
  
'No! They're part Troll right?' Sam asked Blinky.   
  
'That is correct!'   
  
'Then that means that they are faster, stronger and can probably smell us out.' Sam informed Mania. 'Plus in our last plan we nearly got killed!'   
  
'Ah but mistress Sam, a life of nearly is a life of never!' Blinky quoted proudly.   
  
'Dude..no.'   
  
'Ah! So the Trollhunter finally starts their training!' Draal announced. 'Say, a little Gnome told me that you can't summon the armour yet.' He grinned victoriously.   
  
'For a secret society nothing stays secret down here!' Sam exclaimed.   
  
'What do you want Draal?' Blinky narrowed his six eyes.   
  
'Why to spar of course! I was wondering if a little adrenaline would help them summon the armour.' Drawl pounded his fists in anticipation.   
  
'No. No. No!' Sam exclaimed.   
  
'Draal you're being absurd!' Blinky agreed.   
  
'Well all of your other tactics didn't work, Blinkious let them spar. Maybe this time the Trollhunter can summon the armour.' Vendal interrupted from the stands. 'It's been days since you picked up the Amulet. The armour is the first thing that gets summoned the moment you touch the Amulet.' Vendal explained.   
  
Sam sighed. 'You think that I don't know that,' She grumbled.    
  
'Well this'll be entertaining. First Trollhunter to be killed in training. Ha! At least Unkar had the honour of dying on the field.' Draal droned as he reared up.   
  
'He can't do that! Right?' Sam called out.   
  
'No! Absolutely not! Young mistress!' Blinky answered.   
  
'Accidents happen.' Draal pointed out.   
  
'God f!-'   
  
Before Sam could finish her sentence Draal was off. Sam pulled off a safety roll. She scarcely avoided his spikes. Like a deadly armourdillo Draal readied himself again. Mania and Blinky were screaming tips.   
  
'The weapons rack!' Mania screamed out.   
  
'Go for a Shield!' Blinky advised.   
  
Sam booked it towards the weapons rack. Draal destroyed it.   
  
'Oh come on!' Sam wailed. She pulled out the Amulet. 'For the Glory of Merlin daylight is mine to command!' She shouted. Draal came close to pummeling her again. Sam dodged. She screamed out the incantation again desperately. At this point she didn't even need to look at the runes, she had it memorised. After Draal skinned her leg she gave up. Sam spotted a rounded scrap piece of metal in the rubble. A light bulb went off. Draal decided to be showy and rolled his way all the way up to the ceiling. Sam was swearing under her breath as she ran. Mania was madly cheering her on. Blinky was shouting about the three rules to Trollhunting. Sam grabbed the metal. Draal dropped in front of her, throwing her off balance. She threw up her shield. He simply plucked her up by the jacket collar laughing. She punted the shield in the face like a frisbee. He was forced to drop her, clutching his eyes in pain. Sam rolled over, grabbed the shield and readied to strike again. Drawl ripped the shield from her hands and took a big bite out of it. Sam backed away slowly. He simply grabbed her by the leg and indignantly held her up.   
  
Shit! Is he gonna slam me into the ground? Sam kicked and fought. Draal laughed boastfully as he lifted her higher.   
  
'Draal! Stop! Her bones are too fragile!' Blinky warned.   
  
'Oh I know.' Draal grinned maliciously.   
  
'Let her down gently. The Trollhunter can't be killed in training.' Vendal told him sternly. Draal dropped her. Sam flopped to the ground. Her left shoulder was strained and she was sure that there was a pulled muscle in her leg. Suffice to say she staggered up limping.   
  
'Pathetic, can't even hold their own without armour.' Draal muttered spitefully. Sam bit her lip regretfully. Vendal drifted out as Mania rushed over to help her up.   
  
'Well although it was a loss, you displayed excellent-'   
  
'What was so great about failing, huh!?' Sam threw down the Amulet in frustration. 'I almost got killed! In training!'   
Blinky opened his mouth to say something.   
'Face it, I'm not qualified to be your Trollhunter.' Sam spat.   
  
He sighed, 'I know this has been trying times for you, especially with the functionality of the Amulet. Unfortunately though the Amulet is bonded to you until death.' Blinky said it with such grimness that it surprised Sam. Though she had to remind herself that he was centuries old.   
  
'Can't reject.' ARGGGH! drove the point in.   
  
'I know! I've tried!' Sam screamed. She held her head as her chest painted from her quick heartbeat. The nausea only accentuated the pain.   
  
'Sam... ' Mania started.   
  
'You might as well find another Trollhunter.' Sam stormed away.    
  
She walked through the crowded Trollmarket. Jeers and sniggering followed her in her wake. She was even tossed about like she was trapped in a pinball machine. It didn't help the fact that she was limping and bleeding out of her leg. By the time she escaped to the staircase it wasn't just one shoulder bruised, both of her sides screamed out in pain.   
  
Why the hell did I even try? Sam wondered as she limped up the stairs. Why did I try to play hero? There are actual lives on my hands! A dangerous monster is out there and god knows how many others! Why did I think that I could do this? Sam wondered.    
  
The Amulet is bonded to you until death. The reminder rang through her head like a cannon went off.   
  
There is a way for a real Troll to be chosen instead.   
Sam shook her head, driving away the thoughts desperately.   
  
As she staggered home she received a phone call. It was Mania, of course. She declined. It rang again. Sam sighed and put it on silent. Luckily she didn't know where she lived, no doubt Mania would try to pursue her. The moon was high in the sky as Sam turned down towards the quiet street. The dying winter winds were still putting up a fight. Biting her face and whipping her long hair. A deep growl of quiet anticipation echoed from within the shadows of the houses.   
  
Shit! Bular is hunting for me! Sam booked it towards her home. Her feet pounded against the soft grass so as to muffle her footsteps. She breathed through her mouth so she didn't whistle. She stole through front lawns and backyards. Careful with her bag thumping against her back and concealing the Amulet's glow. She reached her front door! The lights were even on! She opened the door and threw her bag down victoriously.   
  
The cold wind picked up, cooling her sweaty forehead. She turned around to find no pair of hellish eyes. She could've sworn that she heard the growling. Then it hit her. The wind. Blinky had been telling her about how Trolls often have keen senses of smell, including Gumn-Gumns. So Trollhunting also required being stealthy by going downwind where the scent wouldn't be carried. But from the direction of the wind her scent couldn't possibly carry to where Bular was growling from. She also had been careful to shower and use deodorant to mask her scent. So if Bular wasn't hunting her, then who was being stalked?   
  
Sam picked the Amulet out of her jacket pocket and rolled up her sleeves. A few scars were there. Battle scars she could call them, they were from scraps after all. Sam darted out of the open door, away from the lights, warmth and safety of the house. She plunged into the dark depths of the shadows.    
  
Sam saw a seven year old little boy. Playing on the little plastic swing set. There seemed to be harried teen in the front yard, probably a babysitter on the phone. Two hellfire red eyes glowed in the darkness. Poor kid, it was going to be too easy. Bular moved in on his prey. One clawed hand reaching out to swipe him. Sam moved even faster. She full on sprinted and screamed out to the little boy.   
  
'RUN!'   
  
He turned around. And saw the beast. He screamed and ran for cover. Sam dove into the backyard. Facing Bular he tried to bring a blade down on him. She got up and sprinted in front of the boy.   
  
'For the glory of Merlin! Daylight is mine to command!' Sam screamed out. The Amulet exploded into electric blue light as the blade impacted. She felt the electricity in the air. Pulsating energy on where her heart was. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up. She carefully opened one eye, expecting blood and gore on her arm. Though there was a shield. Sam was kitted out in full body armour, glowing subtle electric blue and silver with engraved swirly patterns embellishing the plated metal. Sam couldn't help but let a gleeful grin sneak on her face.   
  
Bular on the other hand growled in frustration at the fact that his meal was running away. His eyes locked onto her. No matter, he would definitely find her more filling. He poised to strike again. Sam switched to a stronger stance. Bular's blade hit her shield, but the aura radiating the shield absorbed the impact and rebounded making Bular lose grip of his blade. Sam disarmed him, inducing more pain in her shoulder though the adrenaline didn't let her initially feel it. Bular pulled out a second blade. Sam darted behind him. He bellowed his frustration as he tried to land a hit. Sam parried it every time with the shield. Her heart was racing, she felt every blow, every clink her armour made. She felt alive. Hell she could even say that she was enjoying it! Good god the rush was amazing. However the adrenaline was making her wear down and with every flinch made a perfect opening. Sam had to escape. But there was another dilema, the little boy. How could she be sure that he was safe?    
  
Sam had a light bulb go off in her head. She moved in. Bular grabbed her by the chest. He laughed amusingly as he squeezed the breath out of her. Sam let the Amulet drop off. The armour dissipated.    
  
'Not the first night on the job. But it's been barely a week and now they'll have to find a new Trollhunter.' Bular growled out, making sure his hot rancid rotten flesh breath was all she could smell.   
  
Sam pulled out a bottle of hydrochloric acid and squirted it directly in his eyes. She had snuck it out of the science lab to continue the project. After tonight though, she decided that she would plug in somewhat feasible results in the data graph. Bular yowled in anger and pain. He dropped Sam onto the ground.   
  
'Rule number three!' Sam shouted as she kicked him in the gronkuts. Bular blindly grabbed his blades and escaped into the depths of the forest. Sam staggered up. She couldn't pursue him on foot, now with the limp even worse. Her only choice was to grab the Amulet and stagger home.

  
  
She dressed the wound, had a shower and dressed into clean clothes. Sam held a mug of tea in the kitchen staring at the Amulet while pondering on her recent development.   
I actually summoned armour! She grinned to herself. And a shield! Blinky is gonna flip once I tell him! Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out remembering that she had been ignoring Mania all night. Sure enough there was missed calls and unread texts cluttering her lock screen. She felt a pang of guilt as she quickly input her password.   
  
'Hey Sammie dear.' Her mother cooed.   
  
'Hi mom.' Sam brightly replied.   
  
'So you've already met Mitchel, right?' She indicated towards the grizzly man leaning in the hallway.   
  
'Uh yeah?'   
  
'Well you see dear he needs a place to crash for the night and since your bed is the only other one in the house.'   
  
'He could sleep on the couch.' Sam suggested.   
  
'No no no. We aren't rude to our guests, dear.' Her face and tone suddenly went cold. Sam's insides froze up as she shrunk into her chair.   
  
'I'll sleep on the couch then, it's fine.' Sam tried to muster a smile for her.   
  
'Wonderful!' Her mother suddenly went bright and happy again. Trouble was there wasn't any other pillows and sheets either and what if he went through her stuff? Well it was gonna be hard to discreetly check her bags, especially with the way she did them. Just in case though while they were talking Sam stole upstairs and stole her toothless plush out and snuck it under her jacket down.   
  
That night as she was curled up on the cold couch waiting for sleep her mother walked past.   
  
'My god you're such a baby. I swear you can never sleep without that silly toy.' Her mother commented. 'Just for once why can't you leave the toy up in your room when people are over?'   
  
'The last time I did some guy burned it for fun.' Sam muttered.   
  
'Did you talk back young lady?' She accused as she waved a lit cigarette around.   
  
'No mom.' Sam piped up.   
  
'Good, because I am the backbone of this household. You live under my roof. My rules and I even gave you the clothes on your back and the bed you sleep on.' Her mother bent down up to her face. Breathing smoke into her. Sam coughed and spluttered. Her mother put her cigarette out on her exposed hand. Sam winced in pain and shrunk back further. 'It doesn't hurt that much.' She shrugged ignorantly. She walked away muttering about how much of a baby Sam was.    
  
Sam wiped away her tears quickly and asserted herself that crying was weak and that she wasn't weak! She clutched the Amulet and kept reminding herself that she had done something spectacular!    
  
_ I saved a life! _   
Her inner demons had other things to say otherwise.   
  



	7. If this is my role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harrowing encounter in the sewers Sam is offered a deal too good to be true.

'You actually did it!' Mania excitedly cheered.

'I did not think that I could actually do it!' Sam uttered. 'I mean that was so lucky. Like what if the Amulet hadn't intervened? What if I didn't manage to summon the armour?' Sam wondered worriedly.

'Well the important thing is, you did! My gracious that is an astonishing achievement all right!' Blinky declared.

'Well took a while though.' Sam mumbled.

'Now you said that you summoned the shield first?'

'Yeah?'

'Hmm.. intriguing, you see most Trollhunters are able to summon the sword along with the armour. Usually the shield comes much later.' He explained.

'So... is there other stuff Trollhunting is involved in?' Sam asked.

Blinky's eyes lit up.  
'Part of upholding the position is being part of the Tribunal's decision making, taking on leadership roles in emergencies.' Blinky listed.

'Ah...' Sam had been expecting something like that, unfortunately.

 _I can't even order food for myself! Hell it's a bloody miracle I managed to land a couple of jobs... though I can't exactly go back to picking up cans for spare change._ Sam mused.

'Uh...'

'Oh not to worry young mistress, Vendal and the council handle all diplomatic decisions.'

'That's not what I'm just worried about. In emergencies like what do I say? How would I calm down Trolls when pretty much all of Trollmarket hates me with a burning passion.' Sam explained.

'If it comes to it, first think of what you would want to hear in a dire situation. You've been in a dire situation before, right?'

'Yeah?'

'Then think, if you could jump between timelines what would you tell your younger self to assure them.'

'Uh.. I um..okay, I think I'm getting it now.' Sam lied.

'Wonderful!'

'But uh Blinky... does Trollhunting come with a wage?' Sam nervously asked.

'The necessity of such eludes me.' Blinky stared at her blankly.

'Wait.. don't you guys have to buy food and stuff?'

'Well maybe luxury items or land ownership, but anything we find or scavenge we keep or trade freely amongst ourselves.' Blinky listed.

'Junkyard good place.' ARGGGH!!! helpfully mentioned.

'But we never have to buy basic necessities goodness gracious!' Blinky chuffed.

'You don't have to buy to eat!?' Sam gaped.

'Wait what did I just hear!?' Mania exclaimed.

'What about water? Education? Hygiene? Medicine?'

'Uhh... do you humans need to spend in order to meet every basic necessity?'

'I did say that I have two jobs... or had.'

'That's outrageous! What happens if you can't work? Or if you can't find work?'

'What usually happens for me is that we choose what we cut off, like heating, electricity and wifi. Usually I have to pick water and then go onto food stamps to get food, but you can never get good stuff.' Sam complained.

'Yeah I keep seeing people throw gross stuff into the canned food drives, how much of a problem is it?' Mania asked.

'Don't ever mention beans, silverbeet or turnips unless you want me gagging.' Sam had to gulp down the already rising bile.

'Did I hear that right? You need to _pay_ for heating?' Blinky  
spluttered. ARGGGH!!! was purely blank faced and was doing his best to grasp ludicrous concept. To be fair Blinky wasn't doing much better.

'Yeah...' Sam nervously replied.

'And it's expensive as well, I get yelled at my parents every winter for driving up the bill.' Mania mentioned.

'I can't even remember the last time mom and I could affford heating.' Sam pondered.

'Next you'll be telling me that your emergency healing has price tags!' Blinky stated.

Sam and Mania looked shiftily to one another.  
'Don't tell him about the Uber incidents.' Sam whispered. Mania nodded in agreement.

Blinky sighed.  
'So I gather that because of the Trollhunting disruption you had to quit your jobs?'

'Both, I could only do night shifts so..'

'And you need money to live.'

'Uh huh.'

'Sam.. I'm devastated to say this, but Trollhunting doesn't have a wage.'

'Yeah I picked up on that.'

'And most likely you won't be able to since we are a very old civilisation. The chances of laws changing are very slim.' Blinky explained.

 _You mean Trollmarket hates my guts too much_. Sam privately thought to herself.

'Mania you gonna have to help me pick up cans.' Sam said to her.

'How much can you get out of them?'

'Well from the nearest recycling plant we could get ten cents from a good can and half if it's been squashed and stuff.' Sam explained. 'So basically we need like ten good cans to make up one dollar.' She explained.

'Well... time to go dumpster diving then.'

'Now hold on, I know half a dozen Trolls who would pay a lot more to get a hold of more cans! Squashed or not!' Blinky explained.

'Yo! Sam! If we work with the Trolls selling trash we could easily gain their trust.' Mania pointed out.

'And I could pay the bills!' Sam's eyes lit up.

'Though I have to warn you, negotiation for fair rates will be required.' Blinky reminded.

Sam cracked her knuckles. 'You say it like I haven't bartered before.'

 

'Uh Sam, you live with your mom right?' Mania asked.

'Yeah?'

'So why do you have to worry about paying bills?'

'My mom's not working right now, but she will pick up a job soon.' Sam assured.

'Hasn't she been out of work for a month? I mean one of the bars needs staff, she could land it easily.' Mania stated.

'I guess I'll have to take it up to her.'

 

Bagdwella was the only Troll citizen who didn't look down on them like worms, although they wouldn't even consider themselves mutals either.

'The only reason why I agreed to this was because you two have been helping me with those Gnome infestations.' She lectured.

'Yeah yeah it's a fair trade off thing, I get it.' Mania noted as she heaved the trash bag onto the counter for Bagdwella to inspect. She greedily tried to snatch it away.

'Hold on.' Sam placed a hand on the bag. 'We have agreed on ten dollars per can, right?'

'Yes, Blinkious has explained to me your human needs and all that junk. I mean what next? You have to pay to breath!?'

'Yeah don't mention the asmatics either.' Mania whispered. Sam nodded in agreement.

'Oh for goodness sake I'm not gonna steal them!' Bagdwella insisted.

'It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that in my past experience, payment isn't always guaranteed.' Sam explained.

'You don't trust me.' Bugdwella bluntly pointed out. She snatched the bag away indignantly and started counting out the cans.

'Four hundred and twenty six.' Sam politely informed dropping another three bursting bags. Bugdwella's expression fell.

'Um maybe we could drop the prices slightly.'

'Cough up, I got bills to pay.'

'Oh you humans! So greedy and selfish.' She spat. Sam held her ground. She wasn't about to sway for Bagdwella. Mania bit her lip guiltily though.

'Sam maybe we could-'

'Mans, trust me. We have to be stubborn on this.'

'Trollhunter! I thought that you took care of the Gnomes!?' An agitated Troll bounded up to the pair.

'Have the traps been tampered with?'

'They've been eaten!' He wailed.

'Alright, Mans stay here and don't sway the rates!' Sam instructed. 'Is it the caverns or the Gyre tunnels?' Sam asked the harried Troll.

'Caverns!'

'Alright, I'll go and investigate.' Sam assured as she jogged off.

 

Sure enough the Troll was right. The traps she had set up near the cavern entrances were utterly decimated! Chewed through, picked through, torn through and no nuts and bolts left!

'Ugh! Again! Really? What keeps doing this?' Sam picked up the pieces and re-evaluated the bite marks. She pulled up a sleeve, there was particularly nasty bite mark from a Gnome that was still sickeningly violet, yellow and blue. Armour would've definitely benefited had she been able to summon it. 'Drastically different. If it's not the Gnomes biting.' Sam turned her arm over revealing a stab mark from a Gnome's horn. 'Still too big to be a Gnome.' Sam pondered.

'Trollhunter!'

'I'll get this sorted out don't-'

It was a different Troll this time, a female one Sam presumed from the distinctly darker colours. One who seemed terribly worried and even scared. Despite that being afraid was rule one of Trollhunting the rest of Trollmarket were hardy and Sam probably had never seen a Troll so much as flinch. She even found a small cluster that prided themselves on outrageous stunts. She had to pull Mania away from considering introducing herself.  
Sam stood up. 'What is it?' She asked, now worried too.

'It's my whelp, Dozer. I've looked high and low, but I can't find him!'

'Where did you last see him?'

'Near the crystal staircase.'

_Shit!_

'Inform Vendal and gather a search party. I'll go check up on the surface.' Sam instructed. She grabbed her bag, sprinted towards the entrance. Portal key in hand she practically stabbed the crystal into the rock.

 _Don't get caught by anyone! Don't be seen by anyone!_ Sam prayed in her head as the stone dissolved into sky blue flakes.

She ran out. Bright afternoon sun overbearing. The only shadows were cast by the bridge, but even the thinnest shadows were enough for a whelp. One of the sewer grates had been chewed and clawed at. Her mind flashed back to the day she picked up the Amulet. There had been something huge down there, she was certain that she had heard it. Sam pulled out the Amulet.  
'For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command.'  
The armour clamped on without much trouble. She summoned the shield. Trekking into the stinking tunnel so abysmally dark that even with the armour glow, it swallowed her whole.

 

The smell alone was enough to turn her nose. Rotting trash blended in with the stomach churning sewage water making the scent cause the food in her stomach to thrash about violently. She felt the colour drain from her face as sweat beaded on her forehead. The dim glow of the armour was enough to allow her to see where she was stepping, but not what was ahead of her.  
Say Merlin! I that heard Trolls can see in the dark! The honourable Trollhunter would have no problem with this if they were a FREAKIN TROLL! Sam thought to herself. Scuttling of sharp little claws. Overhead of her. Now the bile wasn't the only thing Sam was struggling to keep down. Her chest burned with anxiety as her heart painfully raced, seemingly beating against her ribcage. Her footsteps were slowing, her breathing grew increasingly ragged. Her mind reverted back to when she was small, images of monsters with bloodied teeth and spider like limbs skittering about above her. The fear was sinking their teeth into her deeper than any Goblin she had taken on. Though with the new job, suddenly all her childish fears seemed validated.

More shuffling and scuttling. Sam froze.  
It's echoey, so it could easily be something small. Like a rat or...  
'Dozer?' Sam weakly whispered. The shuffling continued. Stone footsteps against steel.  
'Dozer!' Sam called out. The shuffling stopped.

'Is that the Trollhunter?' A young voice mockingly called out. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Yes! Your mother is worried sick about you!'

'I can go back on my own!'

Sam gave a frustrated groan.

'I'm fifty years old! I heard that you're only sixteen!' Dozer teased.

 _You're like four in Troll years._ Sam shook her head.

'Whelp! I've worked dozens of jobs before! And in my experience age doesn't correlate to how wise you are! I can tell you stories about how many elderly citizenship qualified humans I had to deal with until your ears drop off! Get back here before something else figures out that we're here!' Sam called out.

'You may be the Trollhunter! But you're just a fleshbag! I don't have to listen to you!' He shouted defiantly.

Sam stormed towards the prissy voice in the dark. She was going to drag him out by the horn and it didn't matter how much he bit her arm. Now that she had armour.

She heard the Troll sprint off as well.

'If you're so grown up! Then come back to Trollmarket like a mature Troll!' Sam called out.

'Can't catch me!'

Sam broke into a sprint. Bad idea. Heavy bag, heavier armour, bad smell and her speed could never match a Troll's. Sam had to lean against a rounded wall to catch her breath and prevent her jelly legs from collapsing under her. The fumes were making her head hazy, though at least it was keeping her anxiety down.  
'Ha! Ha! The fleshbag can't catch me!' Dozy taunted. A light bulb went off in her head. Trolls were speedy yes, but was their endurance up to par with a human's? Sam started walking. Letting her armour clank and echo through the tunnels. The young whelp sped off again.

 

Minutes, maybe even hours passed as human stalked through the dark in a steady walking pace. She heard Dozer, heavily breathing ahead.  
_Gotcha!_  
Sam rounded a corner. The little Troll still came up to her waist and was a distinct ice-green colour. He was collapsed on the floor in defeat. Sam yanked him up by the horns.

'History lesson on humans, back when we lived in caves we hunted for our food just by walking towards our prey. Prey runs off, tires out and we come in. Humans may not be fast runners, but we're hell of a good stalker.' Sam lectured as she dragged him back the way they came. Dozer growled. Biting her arm.  
'First of all, armour. And second-' Sam looked intently at the mark left on the steel, before it dissipated. 'It was you who ate all my traps!'

'Was that all that junk was supposed to be?'

'Oh don't play dumb with me! I put signs up in Trollish!'

'Well your Trollish is bad isn't it?'

'Not as bad as the hiding your mother's gonna give ya!'

Steel clanged in the darkness. Sam froze.

'What are you? Scared of the dark?' Dozer teased.

'You will be.' A gravelly voice penetrated the darkness and struck Sam with the sickening realization. Sam thrusted Dozer with the portal key.

'Go.' She told him. Standing in front of him, shield up. Blood red eyes appeared, growling soon followed.

A blade came down on Sam. She blocked it. Knees buckling from the sheer weight, gritting her teeth. Another blade swung. Throwing her to the walls. She sprung up. The brooding figure loomed, blocking the tunnel. Bular's eyes fell upon the exhausted and frightened Dozer.

'Hey! You're after the stupid Amulet aren't ya!' Sam challenged.

'How pitiful, you ego grows.' He brought both blades down. Even with the shield Sam was thrown down from the weight. Using the blades he threw her onto the otherside. He tried to stab her. Sam parried with the shield. Rolling over Sam tried to dodge the next blow. He missed. Sam tried to get up. Thrown down again. Bular raised his blade upon her head. Helmet clamped on. She was pinned down on her back. Blade digging deeper into her shield.

'Managed to summon the armour, but not the sword.' He sniggered animalistically. Never had a snigger sent a chill down her spine like that one. He knew that he had won.

_**You might as well let it happen. Let another Trollhunter be chosen.** _

She heard Dozer shuffle off feebly.  
_There's no guarantee that Dozer will escape!_

Sam kicked him straight into the Gronkutts. Rolling away from the blades she sprang up. Sprinting towards Dozer, pulling him along by his hand. Bular gave chase. Sam threw the shield at him. It bounced off harmlessly.

'Oh shit.' Sam muttered. Bular bellowed out enraged. He pointed his horns towards them and thundered on. 'Keep going! You're nearly there!' Sam urged Dozer. She whirled round and faced Bular. Sam tried her hardest to summon another shield. Bular was awfully close now. The sky blue dust kept disappearing in her hands.

 _Keep fighting!_ Sam urged herself.  
Clang!

Huge devastating blade in hand Sam blocked Bular's horns. Digging her feet desperately into the ground, trying to find a grip as she was being pushed forward. Bular threw her off her feet. Sam sprang up, trying to drive the blade into his back. He spun around. Sam ducked as one of the blades swung. Catching the straps on her bag. It was thrown aside. Something inside smashed. As Sam parried both swords intensely a distinct scent of peppermint leaked out. Bular got caught off guard. It was making his head hazy and the smell was burning his nose. He bellowed. Sam grabbed her bag and ran.

The peppermint oil was soaking the bag, Bular couldn't pursue her now. It wasn't until Sam ran out of the sewers and catching up with Dozer she had noticed that Bular wasn't behind them.

 

'You okay?' Sam asked Dozer.

'Ack! What is that smell!' He clamped his nose with both hands, his eyes were watering. Sam took in some deep sniffs curiously. She pulled down her bag and investigated.

'You mean the peppermint oil?' Sam asked.

'It's like acid!' Dozer wailed.

'Well now I know how to keep you from eating my traps.' Sam muttered. 'Didn't realize that it had the same effect on you guys as the spiders.' Sam pondered.

'Why do you even have it!? Doesn't that terrible smell bother you!?'

'Lots of humans like it, including me. And like peppermint is my all time favourite flavour.'

'How!? It's poisonous!'

'It doesn't kill us.' Sam shrugged.

'Wait wha?-' Dozer flabbergasted. 'You humans are weird.'

'Yeah we're a pretty bullshit species. Not as bad as horses though, thank god.' Sam replied. 'Right, still got the key?'

Dozer showed it to her.  
'Let's go back to Trollmarket, eh?'  
Dozer nodded.

'Um... what's your name?' Dozer asked.

'Samantha, but everyone just calls me Sam.' Sam introduced.

'Well thanks for coming to get me Sam.' Dozer bit his lip thoughtfully. 'But that doesn't make us friends!'

'Nah, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies either.'

Dozer went mute after that. Sam sealed the portal behind her, she wasn't going to take chances.

'Dozer!'

'Mama!'  
Sam stood back as the happy pair reunited with horn bumps. She guessed that it was their equivalent of a hug.

'Sammie! You better have a good reason for leaving me alone!' Mania pouted. Sam explained to Mania quietly, not wanting to give the nearby Trolls a heart attack.

'Trollhunter I thank you for your gracious effort to reunite me with my whelp.' The Troll thanked.

'Your welcome?' Sam awkwardly shot her finger guns, much to the Troll's confusion.

 _Shit I need like a script for this stuff! Yeah next time I need to just run_. Sam thought.

'Trollhunter! Why aren't you tending to the traps!?'

'Coming!' Sam shouted back. 'Sorry mam, but duty calls.' Sam and Mania sprinted all the way back to the Cavern entrances.

'Wait so Bular was in the sewers?' Mania whispered.

'I think he was staking out for the next time we ventured out.' Sam explained.

'So like peppermint is acidic to Trolls? That's so weird.'

'They have stone for skin, I don't think it damages them. I think it's the smell. That's what really disorientated Bular and with the fact that we were in an enclosed space just made it worse for him.'

'Could we actually poison Bular with peppermint?'

'Probably not. Though if we could I ain't gonna have the willpower not to binge eat said "poison."' Sam admitted.

 

'Ah just the flesh bags I want to pound.' An all too familair voice drawled. Sam and Mania froze, mid trap re-assembling. Sam looked around wildly, no Blinky nor ARGGGH!!! to help them now. Draal grinned menacingly as he drew closer to the duo. Silently Sam stood up and faced him. The armour clamped on, shield materialised.

'The rumors are true then. That worthless fake has summoned the armour after all.'

'And if you come any closer.' Sam warned.

'Relax, I'm not going to fight you. Well here anyway.'

'What do you mean?' Mania demanded.

'I have been seeing lately that you've had trouble with the Gnome infestations.' Draal mentioned.

'You've done something to the glue traps haven't you!' Sam accused.

'Huh, this one's a quick one.'

'What good does that do!?' Mania exclaimed. 'Things keep going missing and we're up to our ears in complaints!'

'Exactly, but since you two have stopped screaming it's not really fun anymore. So instead I propose a rematch.' Draal suggested. 'You name the time and place, I'll be there.'

'Why would I do that?' Sam scoffed.

'Because if you manage to somehow win the fight. I'll stop interfering with your missions.'

'You mean sabotaging!'

'But! If I win, you'll have to give up the Amulet to me.' Draal growled.

'You're on.' Sam replied. 'Next tuesday, four pm. At the Hero's Forge.'

'Done.' He grinned satisfied. He strode away laughing to himself.

'Uhm Sam? I thought that you were the cautious one!' Mania spluttered.

'I know but think about it! If I lose a proper Trollhunter gets chosen. We won't have to deal with this any more!' Sam told her excitedly.

 

'What's all this about another Trollhunter? I saw Draal came by what did he say?' Blinky asked worriedly.

'What smells?!' ARGGGH!!! fell back, clutching his nose.

'Peppermint oil. Should keep out the Gnomes for good.' Sam assured.

'Draal challenged Sam to a fight and she accepted!' Mania shouted.

'He promised to stop sabotaging the traps. Now I've already lost too much sleep resetting the bloody things and all of Trollmarket hates us for that!' Sam elaborated.

'He challenged you! To a battle of honour!?' Blinky questioned with a sickly look on his face. 

'Yeah?' Sam nervously uttered.

ARGGGH!!! grumbled and his usually complacent face fell.

'Sam. A battle of honour is a fight to the death.'

'Oh.' Sam felt sick to the stomach. She was quivering as the armour started to make noise.

'Can she back out!?' Mania asked.

'Bound by honour.' ARGGGH! grimly told them.

'WHAT GOOD IS THAT!? SAM COULD DIE!' Mania shrieked.

'Another Trollhunter will be picked. Right?' Sam uttered.

'Well...'

'Then I'm sure Trollmarket won't object to Draal becoming Trollhunter.' Sam told him.

'Draal has too much ego for such a position!' Blinky snapped. 'Sam, you have upheld this position the best I've seen!'

'What? But I got pummeled by Draal in training!'

'You know that Trollhunting isn't all fighting, though it plays a huge part. I've seen the way you carry yourself when answering the calls, you're calm and diplomatic. Even when Trolls spit and shout at you! Most Trollhunters would've lost their temper long ago.' Blinky explained.

'I'm just used to it! I hate it, but that's just something I've always had to endure.' Sam insisted.

'Then we have an advantage! Your heart and willpower are both stronger than Draal's ego. Even though you don't believe that you can become a great Trollhunter, I do.' He assured. Sam was speechless. She tried to study the Troll's gaze for any signs of lies. Though his six eyes remained steeled.

'Trollmarket needs you.' ARGGGH!!! prodded her chest trying to assure'

'Think about it Sam, thousands of years and you're the first human Trollhunter. That's gotta mean something.' Mania stated. Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. The armour dematerialised. The Amulet fell into her hand

We should start with weaknesses.' Sam uttere'

 


	8. The only interesting find at the museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane for the chaos duo through one of the place they were banned from the most times has a certain exhabition they never thought they'd see in person.
> 
> Also there's fun httyd and Trollhunters crossover lore.

Sam trudged into History, hoodie sleeves now hiding even more bite marks as well as cuts and burns.   
  
'Oh Sam, would you mind? It's rude to have even hoods up indoors.' Mr Strickler politely informed. Sam sighed and pulled it down. Her long hair cascaded down, thankfully hiding a particularly nasty cut on her ear. She was now cursing to herself for not getting the helmet up in time.   
  
'Sam! I gotta bone to pick with ya.' Scout grumbled.   
  
'What?'   
  
'That paper you edited has gotten me a D!'   
  
'Dude, I commented what to-'   
  
'You were supposed to help me! Not fail me!'   
  
'Look Scout things have been piling up and-'   
  
'Sam!' Tyler called out.   
  
'Oh no.' Sam groaned.   
  
'Sammie what happened? That file you sent was corrupted!' Tyler exclaimed.   
  
'Wait what? It shouldn't do that, I updated my google drive.'   
  
Tyler sighed. 'Look it's alright I'll be able to manage.' He assured.   
  
'Oh good.' Sam sighed in relief. Tyler was taken aback.   
  
'Sammie, you haven't updated the Homework chat in awhile. You are getting stuff done, right?' Wisteria asked.   
  
'Guys!' Sam sighed. 'I need to focus on my own stuff!' Sam snapped.   
  
'Woah.. why are you being so agro now?' Scout probed. 'Like we're not asking much. You're getting all worked up over nothing.'   
  
'Yeah Sam, you used to be so nice.'   
  
'Lay off her! Things have been piling up lately and you're not helping!' Mania exclaimed.   
  
'What do you mean?' Tyler asked dumbfounded.   
  
'Uh.. both Mans and I got jobs working night shift at Walmart!' Sam exclaimed. 'College started again ya know? So most of our staff is gone so it's just us and the manager.' Sam explained.   
  
'I see.' He replied.   
  
'Wow, fate really is artistic.' Wisteria nodded.   
  
'Have you two gorged yourselves on the junk there again?' Scout joked.   
  
'Now we both know that I, can outdo Sammie here anyday.' Mania informed.   
  
'It's true.' Sam confessed.    
  
'So... what's that cut from then?' Tyler asked. Sam burned red as she tried to subtly cover it with her hair.   
  
'Well uhm.. the delivery guys left the grains and dog food by the gardening section out back and attracted the rats from that burger joint. We had to use our most pressurized hoses and rakes, but the battle was won.' Sam recounted dramatically.   
  
'Damn.' Tyler replied unbelieving.   
  
The bell rang, signalling them to take their seats. Sam and Mania took theirs next to each other front row.   
  
'Nice cover up.' Mania grinned.   
  
'That was a horror story based on yours truly. The night of the warerats!' Sam hissed.   
  
'I'm sure those warerats were dealt with then?' Mr Strickler interrupted. 'With appropriate artillery and battle strategy?' He joked.   
  
'Joke all you want, but if you ask Mickey you will see his eyes glaze over as vietnam flashbacks of that fated battle. Also if he says something about me getting cornered on the compost crates, they are lies!' Sam warned.   
  
'Ooooh! I know what happened on the compost crates.' Mania cheekily added. Sam gasped.   
  
'How?' She uttered.   
  
'Mickey. He wanted revenge after you told everyone that he screams like an eighties princess.'   
  
'Traitorous Cupid!' Sam declared.    
  
'How. Dare.' Mania's grin slid off as her face turned to a cold grimace.   
  
'Try not to kill each other. We about to go on a field trip.' Mr Strickler informed.   
  
'Oh yeah, the museum right? Haven't been there since uh...' Mania tried to vaguely remember.   
  
'Yo, I think it was 2015.' Sam recalled.   
  
'Innocent times.' Mania lamented.   
  
'Ah so you'll be able to meet Miss Nomura a good friend of mine.'   
  
'I'm guessing that she's replacing that uptight kook?' Sam asked.   
  
'Yes, but there was explicit instructions left for Miss Nomura to not let you two near the staff areas.' He warned.   
  
'Aww there goes half of my plans.' Mania mock mourned.   
  
'And I would implore you to stay away from the fire alarms, the Viking displays-'   
  
'There's Viking displays now!?' Sam exclaimed excitedly.   
  
'Yeah,-'   
  
'Like Archipelago iceland variants?'   
  
'Yes.'   
  
'Don't get too excited Dragon Nerd.' Scout mentioned from behind the duo. Sam grumbled and fell back in her seat.   
  
'Anyway, I was talking about something...' The teacher tried to vaguely recollect his thoughts.   
  
'Stuff we should stay away from.' Mania reminded.   
  
'Oh yes, the gift shop is off limits to both of you.'   
  
'Wasn't planning on going there anyway.' She shrugged.   
  
'Also due to the cherry bomb incident your bags will be checked over.'   
  
'That was one time!?' Sam spluttered. 'Besides it was april fools day!'   
  
'Are you two planning something?' He asked suspiciously.   
  
'Mania are we?' Sam asked.   
  
'Nah, I'll give Miss Nomura a chance.'

  
'Good.' Mr Strickler sighed. 'And no slipping on the waxed floors!' He snapped.   
  
'Now you're just being mean.' Mania pouted.   
  
'Well luckily for you two the staff are still wondering why the dinosaur display was in pieces.'   
  
'Honestly that was an achievement.' Sam admitted.

  
  
Once the roll was called and they were boarding the bus Tyler wanted a seat next to Sam.   
  
_ Oh god! Is he onto me!? Does he know something!? _ Sam wildly thought.   
  
'So Sam. I noticed that you haven't really been active on the chats much, is everything okay?' He asked concerned.   
  
'Oh yeah.' She nodded. 'Just ya know busy with moving and stuff.'   
  
Tyler laughed. 'Yeah, unpacking like a couple of bags.'   
  
'Hey! We landed with mildew camping ground,' Sam justified. 'Besides you're barely on the chats as well.' She pointed out.   
  
'Well I got an internship at the Radio station which has kept me busy.' He explained.   
  
'From what I know there's two ways to survive such a dangerous job.' Sam started.   
  
'This isn- oh.'   
  
'Be destined for great things, being resourceful, smart and cautious. And! Spite.'   
  
'Huh?'   
  
'Intern Maureen managed to lead an army and summon the demonic labrador through sheer spite. You can get through this.' Sam beamed.   
  
'That podcast with gays and paranormal.' Mania helpfully whispered from behind them.   
  
'Ah. Seriously you've been into some real freaky shit lately.' Tyler shook his head.   
  
'Correction, I always was.'   
  
'No no, I meant that you don't mind fag shit.' He sighed. Sam turned pale.   
  
'What's wrong with that?'   
  
'You know that stuff is um... just wrong.'   
  
You're one to talk. Sam thought to herself privately.   
  
'Um well... you know there's-'   
  
The bus lurched to a sudden stop. Sam clutched her bag, thankfully not losing it. She patted her pocket, zipped and Amulet still inside. She breathed a sigh of relief.   
  


  
They lined up outside, bored teenagers staring down the brick structure with distant familiarity as memories from middle school ebbed back into their minds. Mr Strickler wasn't exaggerating, Mania and Sam had to have their bags checked over. Although to cover up so it wasn't because of two rogue teens with an affiliation for pranks they explained it away as drug check as every student was forced to surrender their bag. Sam and Mania clutched their bags in line as they watched a reedy looking young man who was probably the security guard peered into bags one by one and asked students to upturn their pockets.   
  
'Sam he's gonna ask about the thing.' Mania whispered.   
  
'I can't explain it away as a larping prop with Tyler around.' Sam realized. She looked down into her bag. Her brain clicked.   
  
The security guard went over to the girls. The last ones in line. Mania was cleared. Sam was next. Her pockets were emptied, only paper clips and odd things she found on the sidewalk. Her bag was checked, some food and a load of textbooks. Her moved onto the front pocket with a smaller drawstring bag inside. He reached for it.   
'Uh I think you should spare yourself the embarrassment.' Sam warned. He gave her a suspicious glare. Sam sighed,  _ am I really gonna have to explain? _   
  
'Two hints. Teenage girl.' Sam gestured to herself. 'Teenage girl needs.' Sam pointed towards the drawstring bag.   
  
'Ah. Right.' He nodded. 'You're cleared.'   
  
'And people are more worried about me.' Mania whispered as they walked up the steps.   
  
'That's because you're bad at being sneaky.'   
  
'Oh please you're about as sneaky as a giant bull in a china shop.'   
  


  
'Welcome to the museum.' A young japanese woman greeted. Sam and Mania were surprised that the new curator was so young and it was a jarring contrast from the old pruney man who shouted at them a lot. She spoke with boring scripted dialouge that Sam swore it was written for elementary students. She was about to give them a tour when their teacher saved them from a slow drag. Eager to break into their own groups everyone separated out and occasionally gave the displays a glance.   
  
'Oooooooh! There's a new shield here.' Sam eagerly leaned in and peered through the glass studying the people depicted on the wood.   
  
'I mean.. wood? Why would they use that!? They had like metal and stuff right?' Mania asked.   
  
'Yeah there was even Chief Hiccup's cool as shield unearthed which is said to be from the same time as this.' Sam poked the glass.    
  
'So why-?'   
  
'Because wooden shields were used traditionally as portraits, depicting families and precious bloodlines. Except people smiled in them.' Sam explained.   
  
'Ah I'm starting to see now. Wait that red bearded man is the same but the brown haired boy is vastly different from one another.' Mania pointed out.    
  
She was right. Both shields depicted a wild red haired chiefly man who was presenting who was presumed to be his son proudly. In one he was a small beanpole of a boy, in the other he was even bigger than his own father!   
  
'Now this comes with a hilarious story.' Sam grinned. Mania perked up.    
  
'Before we only had this shield to go off by as what the infamous Chief Hiccup looked like. So you get the idea that all textbooks and documentaries used this.' Sam explained.   
  
'Yeah? Go on.'   
  
'It wasn't until a group of archaeologists uncovered the rest of the archived remains from Berk's Great Hall. Where this and many other shields were found. So it was re-discovered that the great Hiccup lives up to his name.' Sam explained. 'Which if we recall in Viking lore, Hiccup is a runt name given to scare off Gnomes. I mean with his size the only things that will bother to go for him  **are** the Gnomes.' Sam reminded.   
  
'First of all, that explain a lot.' Mania replied. 'And second of all they really should update the textbooks at school.'   
  
'This is also supported by Hiccup's memoirs which along with his written teen angst on his own appearance, was the measurements of Toothless. From which according to basic math, that bulky Hiccup would've crushed poor Toothless to death had he tried riding him.' Sam explained.   
  
'Which, dragons aren't real by the way.' Mania reminded.   
  
'I know!' Sam exasperated.   
  


  
'Sorry if I'm interrupting, but are you perhaps Samantha Collins?' Miss Nomura asked.   
  
'Uhm yeah?' Sam looked shiftily around for a lurking certain precious curator.   
  
'If I'm correct you're the one who found Hiccup's memoirs on New Jersey's shoreline.'   
  
'Yeah! It's my earliest memory, I was like three at the time.' Sam laughed.   
  
'Hold up. You never told me about that!?' Mania spluttered.   
  
'Ehhe uh.. I kinda stopped telling the story when Dragon Nerd was going around.' Sam shamefully admitted.   
  
'While most historians do pass it off as fiction, they can't deny that the books helped find the lost relics that were thought to have been destroyed in a volcanic eruption.' Miss Nomura explained.   
  
'And gave us insight to the viking culture as well as providing insight on other tribes and civilisations.' Sam pointed out. 'Like seriously Mans, the Winged Maidens are straight out of a high fantasy series.'   
  
'So let me get this straight. You found the memoirs in the first place? How come they were translated into a children's series then?' Mania asked.   
  
'Well Cressida Cowell did try to get her translated copies to universities, however they thought it was a joke. And after many failed attempts she had an idea to get them out as a children's book series because she felt that the lessons written down needed to reach kids. I mean in a way it was a sort of coming of age story.' Sam explained.   
  
'I'm surprised that you still remembered uncovering the memoirs.' Miss Nomura pointed out.   
  
'It was this weird small crate washed up near the rock pools.' Sam recalled. 'It had norse scratched at the top with a Dragon insignia. I heaved it all the way to my mom and interrupted her so she quickly got annoyed at her three year old babbling on about pirates and buried treasure.'   
  
'I'm guessing that you were disappointed?' Miss Nomura asked.   
  
'Yep. I mean it was just a bunch of papers. So we got them to a nearby museum who had to call in a norse translator. I definitely remember milling about in the office as my mom talked to Cressida and she told her that the first set of papers was titled; How to Train your Dragon. I asked her what was a Dragon and my life has never been the same again!' Sam gushed.   
  
'Wow, to think. There was time when you weren't obsessed with Dragons.' Mania replied.   
  
'Yeah and I don't remember it!'   
  
'Sam. Mania. You two are behaving, right?' Mr Strickler interrupted.   
'Don't worry Strickler, they are.' Miss Nomura assured.   
  
'Alright, keep them away from the fire alarms.' He warned as he walked towards the geologhy section.   
  
'So... what did you two do to Lempke?' Miss Nomura asked cheekily. Mania had a wide shit eating grin.   
  
'Okay! First off! When we were ten and first met Sam was quiet and innocent. Probably would've been that kook's favourite if I hadn't come along.'   
  
'Mans, he hates the memoirs, calling them bogus and hates  **me** even more for discovering them!' Sam explained.   
  
'Oh yeah. Anyway we started off small, trying to donate fossilised dung calling them Lempke stones.' Mania recalled.   
  
'Then I started using the waxed floor of the presentation hall as an ice rink, basically and crashed into the dinosaur skeleton. He knew I did it, just didn't have a way to prove it.' Sam explained.   
  
'I put wheel marks in the floors cause I used to skate around him calling him names,' Mania paused. 'Well he was at most annoyed with the name calling. Until I called him Oedipus and that reeeally pissed him off,' She added. 'And that spreads around his staff and becomes a sort of in joke behind his back.' Mania concluded.   
  
'For april fools we found out that he had a personal toilet so we put cherry bombs in it and I rigged it so it went off when he sat down.' Sam explained.   
  
'Oooh. He still has trouble sitting down.' Miss Nomura informed with an evil smile.   
  
'We painted the displays with glow in the dark paint. Wait hold on I still have the photos,' Mania stated, pulling out her phone.   
  
'Sooo... we gave him a lot of shit.' Sam shrugged.   
  
'Rightfully so. Guy's been on my ass and he even made me prove that I spoke fluent english!' She vented.   
  
'Found em. Wow I drew a lot on his office window.' Mania muttered. Miss Nomura burst out laughing upon seeing the pics. Sam glanced over and sniggered at the newly revived memories.    
  


  
They had done it during a weekday afternoon, the place was empty but open. The perfect opportunity to strike. Despite it being daytime and clearly the receptionist was there it felt like an espionage heist. Hell Mania even brought out her bluetooth speaker to play Mission Impossible theme. They were bold! They were daring! They were twelve... so the humour wasn't exactly top notch. But Sam's favourite Monty Python and Blackadder quotes in speech bubbles above the masks did make up for it. Mania having grown up with an older brother, painted dicks and swear words all over Lempke's office and bathroom doors. Though this threw them off the suspects list as why would a couple of little girls paint such obscene things? When Miss Nomura managed to collect herself she shared her own horror stories of the legendary uptight old man. That was until Tyler pulled her aside for a question about the renaissance era pottery.   
  
Mania caught a glimpse of the staff area before Sam could drag her away. She wore a mischievous grin and nudged her shoulder. Insisting that "It would just be a quick glimpse." And "Just like the old times."   
  
'Mans! There's cameras! We'll get caught!' Sam hissed as she tried to pull her away.   
  
'No we won't. We're the ultimate ninja duo.' Mania demonstrated with some mock karate chops.   
  
'And I want to be on an adult's good side for once.' Sam mumbled.   
  
'Come on! They're unveiling a new exhibit.' Mania tempted. Sam looked over her shoulder. Indeed there was some construction veils put up to separate the new exhibition hall from the main museum. Sam chewed her lip. She read that it was something big, a project years in the works with historians and archeologists alike from all over the world contributing. They never said what it was, but it sounded exciting.   
  
'One look. You're on watch.' Sam grumbled.   
  
'Get a pic for me then.' Mania pouted.   
  


  
They stole their way down the darkened corridor. Sam felt her hands shake and her palms grow sweaty.   
'You're not scared of the dark, are you?' Mania asked.   
  
'Shut up!' Sam snapped. She bit her tongue, taken aback. Sam persisted, tip toeing across the dark polished wood. Careful that her scuffed up sneakers didn't slip or make squeaks. Sam pulled back the veil as Mania stood by eagle eyed. The new exhibit was under tarps, a distinct old european bridge could be glimpsed from the exposed corners. Ancient mossy stone weathered down from age decorated with markings and runes. Sam felt all colour drain from her face with realization.   
  
'Sam, hurry!' Mania hissed. Sam snapped a pic on her phone. Thankfully it was always on mute. She stole away, Mania slipping ungracefully after her. Too late, Miss Nomura had spotted them. Sam and Mania had no choice but to stand by with plastic smiles. She sighed, crossing her arms.   
  
'I was warned that you two were sneaky.'   
  
'Sam was too excited for the new exhibit.' Mania ratted.   
  
So much for having my back! Sam privately thought.   
  
'Well yeah... I mean the project has been in the works for over two decades! I just had to see what it at least was!' Sam flustered.   
  
'How much did you see?' Her eyes suddenly steeled up as she narrowed in suspicion.    
  
'I think I saw norse engraved on that bridge. Is it from the icelandic archipelago? Or danish?' Sam asked intrigued. Nomura's eyes softened as she silently laughed, shaking her head.    
  
'It was from the northern parts of europe before it was destroyed and the pieces were subsequently scattered all over the world.' She explained.   
  
'Ah.' Sam nodded.   
  
'Did you take any photos?'   
  
'I didn't even bring my phone with me.' Sam lied. 'Forgot to charge it last night.' She shrugged.   
  
'Well if you two stay with the main group I'll forget that you were here.' She offered.   
  
'You didn't see anything.' Mania waved her arms. Sam dragged her away by the shirt collar.   
  
'We won't bother you again miss.' Sam promised.   
  


  
They headed towards the girl's bathrooms instead. Luckily no one was there and the walls were thick so they were confident that they couldn't be overheard.   
  
'Mans! Why would this museum have a bridge with Trollish inscripted on!' Sam asked worried.   
  
'Uh.. uhm.. maybe it was a mistake?'   
  
'Look what if it was...' she looked around for anybody spying. 'Killaheed?' She whispered as if the cursed name would summon the darkest forces.   
  
'Did you get a photo?'   
Sam showed her the image, zoomed in until there was only the faint outlines of Trollish letters.   
  
'That does look a lot like old norse. Vendal will pass if off as such.' Mania pointed out.   
  
'Not Blinky, he'll believe us.' Sam stated.   
  
'I dunno Sammie. I mean it's been centuries!'   
  


  
Unfortunately Mania had a point. Even with clear photographic evidence Blinky's bad eyesight couldn't determine indefinitely if the runes were Trollish or old Norse. ARGGGH!!! wasn't much help either, being tempted to eat her phone.   
  
'With such flimsy evidence we can't take this to Vendal.' Blinky grumbled.   
  
'I think that Miss Nomura is in on it.' Mania suggested.   
  
'What do ya mean?' Sam asked.   
  
'I reckon she knows that it's the Killa-.' Blinky clapped over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. He craned his head as much as he could for any prying eyes as they trudged towards the Hero's Forge.   
  
'We can't afford to start an uproar. Trollmarket is already in high tension.' Blinky warned.   
  
'They've been growling like that ever since I set foot down here.' Sam groaned.   
  
'Yeah, they deserve to know.' Mania shoved his hand away.   
  
'I stand by my previous statement. We can't afford another uproar!'   
  
'What do you mean by another?' Sam asked.   
  
'I urr...'   
  
'Trolls think you're Changeling.' ARGGGH!!! answered.   
  
'Not helping!' Blinky hissed.   
  
'Sorry.'   
  
'Seriously?' Sam raised an eyebrow.    
  
She marched up to a nearby stall with a hanging iron shoe horn to ward off Changelings. There was a stern faced orange troll arguing with another. Sam plucked the gaggletag off easily, nothing affected her. No mysteriously hidden form and no Troll blood in her whatsoever. Sam tossed it from hand to hand, not breaking eye contact with Blinky and ARGGGH!!!    
  
'In case you had your doubts as well.' Sam told them.   
  
'Yeah yeah, we get it.' Mania rolled her eyes as she snatched it off her. Placing it back on the nail with no issue. A few Trolls had seen them, but were still whispering.   
  
'Next they're gonna reckon that you're part Gnome.' Mania sniggered.   
  
'Don't give them ideas.' Sam exasperated.

  
  
'Blinkious! ARGGGH!!! A Goblin was spotted in the north west helms of the flesh bag’s territory!' A Troll shouted.   
  
'Hold up... isn't that the suburbans?' Mania asked.   
  
'I believe that's what you call them, yes.' Blinky answered.   
  
'Wait, wait. Goblins? If there's one then there's bound to be more!' Sam realized.   
  
'Obviously.' The Troll grumbled. He turned back to Blinky and ARGGGH!!! 'Where's Draal? He'll need to deal with them.'   
  
'Now hold on! Sir I know that you think Draal is a more capable Trollhunter, believe me I agree. But this Goblin was spotted in a heavily populated human area. It's too risky to send him up! I'll have to deal with it.' Sam asserted. Blinky's eyes lit up proudly.   
  
'You're no Trollhunter. You'll be torn apart by the Goblins.' He spat at her feet. Sam could see a cat eyeball in the disgusting flem. She gagged, the Trolls that saw laughed to themselves. ARGGGH!!! Growled dangerously loud, the Trolls shrank away and scattered.   
  
'Oh dear.' Blinky muttered as he twiddled his thumbs worriedly.   
  
'Well so much as a specific location.' Sam mumbled disappointed. 'Mans you up for a stakeout?'   
  
'Oh Artemis the day has come!' Mania declared. Blinky looked relieved as he let out a sigh.   
  
'So I've noticed that you've finished the Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore volume forty-eight. Did you by any chance start on any others?' Blinky asked.   
  
'No, I'm still taking down notes. Sorry.'   
  
'Oh please! Don't apologise! I implore you to study thoroughly.' Blinky encouraged. 'Tell you what, you get this stakeout ready and ARGGGH!!! and I will join you at dusk.'   
  
'Alright!' Mania brightly replied. 'Come on! I wanna really put my new gear to use!' She dragged Sam off back through Trollmarket excitedly.   
  
'Quick we need to hide the Insults and Offensive customs edition!' Blinky begged ARGGGH!!!, he worked his stubby legs as fast as he could. ARGGGH!!! grumbled his agreement as he easily overtook him.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I think the bridge is the only museum exhibit not defaced by Sam and Mania.


	9. Green, mean, spider demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblins start piling up on them and the two girls find themselves with Arcadia oak's worst infestation!

Sam biked crusily down the alleyways, winding and twisting along with the narrow path. Dodging trash cans, peeking in dumpsters and listening out intensely for any sign of green claws. There was a brief passage about them in the Troll Lore book she had borrowed. They smelt and were attracted to fear of anything, so rule number one of Trollhunting was out the window. Unfortunately for Sam she had mastered getting the armour on, but not quite so getting the armour off. A cat yowled suddenly. Sam stumbled off her bike. Armour clamped on as she fell backwards into the trash pile.   
  
'Aw come on!' Sam frustratedly shouted as she stumbled out, the daylight metal surprisingly weighing her down.   
  
'Waka Chaka.' A gravely savage voice whispered. Sam snapped her head up. Her eyes scanned within the shadows, though it was hard to see due to the lack of streetlights on. Skittering echoed off the drain pipes above. Sam ducked behind a dumpster. Looking up she could make out the large spider like shadows of a Goblin skittering about like a rat along the gutter. Sam pulled out the mini walkie talkie Mania had bought for her.   
'Goblin down on Topaz ave. Too near the town.' Sam whispered.   
  
'I'll be over, stat.' Mania replied.   
  
'Track it. We need to find their den.' Blinky instructed.   
  
'Got it.' Sam replied, not taking her eyes of the creature as it scampered off across the roof tiles.    
  
She forced herself to breathe, easier said than done. Sam clambered a safe distance from the lone Goblin. Every movement she made chinked dully like iron against stone, she could feel her heart race as the sweat beaded from her forehead.   
  
_ Calm down Sammie, just relax. _   
Though if you had anxiety or were just upset in general that was like putting out a fire with gasoline. The Goblin stopped. It put it's ugly pig nose to the air and started sniffing. Sam froze up too. Her breathing grew more ragged as the thoughts clouded her mind.   
_ I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Oh god! I'm gonna be torn limb from limb! The Goblin is gonna rip me to shreds and the Trolls will make a mockery of my death! _   
  
'Waka Chaka!'   
  
'Uh oh.' Sam uttered. The Goblin backtracked and started to sprint on all four limbs towards Sam.   
  
'Tracking compromised!' Sam screamed into her walkie talkie as she turned and sprinted.   
  
'Get out of there! And whatever you do! Do. Not. Engage!' Blinky warned.   
  
'I found Goblins on my end, I'm gonna tail them!' Mania announced.   
  
Sam leapt over trash cans and rubbish bags. Though it was nothing for the Goblin as it eased over with impressive grace and swiftness. She rounded a corner, towards the heavily lit street of the main town.   
Almost!   
  
Sam urged herself faster. If she could just-. The Goblin pounced on her back. She closed her eyes and rolled over desperately trying to get it off. The claws scratched her face and skittered about with every flailing attempt she made.   
  
'Waka Cha-'   
  
Sam forced her sword down the terrible Goblin's throat. The blade continued, stabbing the messy concrete with the frog-spider like spawn hanging limpy. Sam breathed out raggedly as it dissolves into forest green goop.    
  
_ Shit! They're gonna come for me now! _   
Sam stood up, rapidly looking to see if there was more. Nothing but police sirens echoed in the distance. 

  
  
'Uhh... Blinky I accidentally engaged.' Sam reported reluctantly over the walkie talkie.   
  
'Are there more your way?' He asked.   
  
'Not that I know of.'   
  
'Guys! Guys! The den is in the museum!' Mania shouted.   
  
'Okay good! Withdraw and we'll re-cooperate in my library.' Blinky instructed.   
  
'But this is our chance to get proof for Vendal!' Mania insisted.   
  
_ Mania No! _ Sam started running back towards her bike.   
  
'It's too dangerous! The Goblins won't hesitate to kill you!'   
  
'Fine. I'll come back.' Mania replied too quickly. The signal cut.   
  
'You idiot!' Sam swore as she picked up her bike and pedaled as fast as she could towards the Museum. Sam knew that if Mania backed down too quickly that meant she was already going through with her own plans.

  
  
Sure enough Sam found a broken window with an abandoned skateboard underneath. She put her own bike on it's stand and peered in. Mania was sneaking behind vase displays in the next room over. The shadows of more Goblins loomed on the moonlit walls like demons. Sam gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. The armour dissipated off her as she stole through the window smoothly. Stealthily she flattened herself against the wall. Listening to the whispers and the worrying amount of claws against tiles that filled her ears like locusts. She steeled herself. Oh she was gonna drag Mania out by the ear and vent so much that she was gonna have to take her point! Sam peeked out. Goblins were too preoccupied with some tall being clouded in the shadows. Sam stole across the hall. Making her way past vase display after vase. Mania wasn't even paying attention to her! She was about to move towards the Goblin infested room when Sam pounced.   
  
Hand over her mouth Mania kicked and writhed.   
'We're gonna get out of here quickly and quietly.' Sam hissed in her ear. Realizing that it was her friend and from the tone, her very  **pissed** friend she nodded. Sam took her hand away from her mouth slowly, then grabbed her arm. They made their way back through the vase room. Across the hallway and practically kicked Mania out the window. Sam leapt down, eyes blazing with rage and her tongue riddled with spite.

  
  
'Can we at least wait till Trollmarket?' Mania uttered as she skated away on her board. Sam kicked off her bike. There was no way Mania was going to be let off this easily.   
  
'Mania! You had explicit instructions!' Sam screamed at her as she pedaled.   
  
'Yeah well, we needed proof!'   
  
'We need our lives!' Sam groaned. 'You always do this! Going gallivanting off on your own! Meanwhile I have to drag your dumbass away and cover you!'   
  
'Me!? You didn't have to come! I didn't ask for you-'   
  
'And you recklessness could've gotten you killed! You could've been made mincemeat out of those Goblins!'   
  
' **Could've** ' Mania emphasised.   
  
'I am so sick of your bullshit!' Sam shouted. 'You never see the consequences of your actions!'   
  
'You see nothing but consequences!' Mania refuted.   
  
'Oh don't make this about me! You tried to walk into a Goblin nest!'   
  
'You're the Trollhunter! And you're just gonna walk away from that!? We have to deal with it!'   
  
'And we will! With careful planning-'   
  
'You're bloody traps never work!'   
  
'THEY WORK BETTER THAN YOUR MATURITY!' Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. 'THAT IS IF YOU HAVE ANY!'   
  
'YOU'RE TOO MUCH LIKE ADULTS! YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE CAUGHT UP IN THE BULLSHIT CYCLE!'   
  
'WE ALREADY ARE!' Sam screamed with all her might into the uncaring night sky. 'WE'RE ALREADY SWIMMING NECK HIGH IN BULLSHIT! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! WE'RE DROWNING!'   
  
Sam and Mania shouted at each other obscenely until their throats were raw and they were slumped over slowly skating and biking. Both were silent as they raggedly caught their breath, forcing their exhausted limbs to keep working.   
  
'Waka Chaka!'

  
  
They whirled around. Goblins! Hundreds of them! Overflowing rooftops, skittering over gardens like green waves. Eyes glowing in the darkness. Eerie calls rang out.   
  
'This is because you killed one of them!' Mania accused.    
  
'Will you just- Oh come on!' Sam shouted as she pedaled as fast as she could.   
  
'Trollmarket is too far away!' Mania called out.   
  
'Just a few more yards! We'll hole up in my house!' Sam called out.   
  


  
The Goblins tried to crawl up Mania's leg. She kicked it off and pulled off some tricky moves to shake them off. Sam didn't stop, running over the Goblins and staining her jeans in the thick slimy blood. She pulled up the gliders to launch more off. More pounced on and she shut them suddenly. Goblins tumbled onto one another in crashing waves beside Sam's back wheels of her bike. Her house was so close! The new burglar system would flood the lawn in blinding light. Thank god her landlord was paranoid. Mania was being overtaken. Goblins were clawing and scratching her. She yelped as she reached out. Sam stopped. Took her hand and pedalled. Mania threw them off her as they haphazardly sped towards the curb. They crashed upon the lawn grass. The lights sprung to life. The Goblins shrieked in panic and flustered to get away. Sam and Mania were left panting on the lawn covered in scratches, bites and in Sam's case blood.    
  
They stole into Sam's house before the lights went out. She locked the door behind her, checked all windows and scoured the entire house. Once she felt that it was all clear Sam took a shower while Mania cleaned up her wounds in the kitchen. She was afraid that the Goblins would try strike while she was in the shower so she had all windows closed and the lights were off. So afterwards she slipped over twice and collided with the basin. If there was ever a silver lining to this, it was too dark for Sam to see herself in the mirror.   
  
She found Mania miserably hunched over on the floor in the kitchen. Her long sleeves and leggings were torn and Sam was taken aback by how small she seemed as well as how still she was. She didn't fidget or sway like she normally did, she was just rigid.   
  
'Okay... this is my fault.' She admitted defeated.   
  
'No kidding.' Sam replied as she pulled a couple of Dr Peppers from the fridge. There was only one case, but Sam decided that this was one of the times where they needed a treat. Besides she felt that she went over her four minute shower limit. Sam slumped down beside Mania handing her a can. She took it and gulped down a long swig as if she were a war veteran downing whiskey after a bloody battle. Sam sipped, her mind was already calculating the calorie intake with each swig. She shook her head to stop the impulse. Sam pulled her sleeves over her hands as she forced her thoughts down, trying not to care. Trying not to look at her pudgy arms, thick thighs and her stomach fat.   
  


  
'Have uh... have you been robbed?' Mania asked.   
  
'No?'   
  
'Well um...'   
  
'Okay look. Ya know how broke as my mom and I are? This is the extent.' Sam gestured around her.   
  
'But you have like an entire pin collection!'   
  
'As well as keychains, despite only having like four keys at most.' Sam pulled them out she had tucked under her shirt.   
  
'Why do you carry them around everywhere?'   
  
'Good luck charm? I dunno.' Sam sighed. 'I've only told Tyler this, but my Mom and I are often homeless.' She confessed. Mania went mute. 'We're in a rented house for about five to six months at most before we move into homeless shelters. If they're full we're sleeping in doorways. When Mom was pregnant with me her parents booted her and we were cut off from the rest of her side of the family. You already know the story of my cunt of a father.' Sam grumbled.   
  
'Geez, I didn't realize. I mean I never knew! Huh...' Mania uttered.   
  
'Pfft, did you think all homeless people are in torn clothing and stink? Well some of them do, but those who know how to survive will make themselves seem like normal citizens.' Sam informed.   
  
'Right.' Mania nodded.   
  
'Mom tries to make it work of course. We were in las vegas where she sang in casinos. She was really good, but once ya boss knows that you have a kid you're gonna go.' Sam recalled. 'We jumped from state to state. Arizona, Utah, California and from there we went town to town. Finally we got here, six years ago. Five of them on the streets, four months in a homeless shelter.' Sam recounted.   
  
'Man I guess everyone went on a journey to get here.' Mania muttered.   
  
'Yeah? What about you?' Sam asked intrigued.   
  
'I don't remember, but my parents worked until they got enough money to move from Egypt. I was just a baby so I always say that I'm american cause I don't know what Egypt was like.' Mania shrugged. She took a deep breath and continued. 'My parents and brother all believed that they could achieve the "american dream." They're so focused on the fact that it's a possibility that when my brother tried to convince them that it's all a lie to keep us from seeing how much debt we can fall into. Fights broke out. Like really, really terrible ones. It got so bad that my brother moved out when he was sixteen.' Mania sighed. 'We managed to keep in contact, I just gotta be sneaky about it since now my parents are on my ass about what social medias I use.'   
  
'They're not blind though, are they.'   
  
Mania shook her head. 'Course not. I've seen how shitty their wages are compared to the white workers. Even though my Mom's an engineer for the electric power plant and my Dad's a salesman. They're trying to get me into science and math related studies so I can get to a good college. But ya know it's just not my thing.'   
  
'What is your thing then?' Sam asked.   
  
'I like creative writing.' Mania shrugged.   
Sam threw her a bizarre look.   
  
'Okay hear me out.' Mania insisted. 'I know that English is my worst subject at school. And… I’m not the most avid reader in the world,’ Mania admitted. ‘But you see me on my phone often, I've been secretly writing fanfic as well as some original stories. I have saved the most random shit that I thought would go well in a story or a cool idea. The only thing I consistently research is how to do better. Better arcs, characters, plots and even freakin grammar!'   
  
'I should've known.' Sam laughingly shook her head. 'Which sites are you active on?'   
  
'Ao3, Fanfiction.net, Wattpad and Amino.'   
  
'Yo... what's your username?'   
  
'MadMainia.'   
  
'I've read your works!' Sam gasped.   
  
'Really?' Mania felt herself burning up as she fell back a bit. 'What do you think!? Are they good? Do you like them?' She rambled on, uncertain and nervously.   
  
'Mans! They're awesome! I've been drawing comics of my favourite scenes!' Sam confessed.   
  
'Where!? I need to see them!'   
  
'They're on my tumblr. Here!' Sam pulled up her account and let her scroll through.   
  
'You're so good!' Mania gushed.   
  
'I only have time for ink outlines.' Sam admitted.   
  
'But- dude!... ah there's the dragon fanart.' Mania grinned.   
  
'Ughh... this is why I never tell people about my Dragon shit.' Sam muttered.   
  
'Guess that's why I don't tell anyone about my fanfic either.' Mania regretfully replied. 'Tell ya what. I'll start a Tumblr and we'll follow each other.' She told her.   
  


  
Mania ended up staying overnight up in Sam's room. They laid down on the mattress and talked until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. Mania had unfortunatly discovered that Sam couldn't sleep without her Toothless plush, though she never brought it up or made any comments. Still Sam feared that she'd tell all her friends and then they'd tell the whole school. Dragon Nerd would be cemented right past her college years!   
  



	10. The duo becomes a trio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel between Sam and Draal goes down

Sam had her long hair up in a bun, leggings for swift movement and a singlet so the sleeves didn't get in the way. Still the cuts were going to garner her unwanted stares. She could make up all the excuses she wanted, but she couldn't deny that some of them looked too clean. She wrapped them up in bandages instead. Pulling on her biker jacket she grabbed her bag and kicked off her bike stand.   
  
'Sammie!' Her mother called out.   
  
'Yeah mom!?'   
  
'Make sure that you pick up milk on your way back!'   
  
Sam sighed, considering the possibility of telling her that she wouldn't make it home. 'Alright!' She instead choked out.   
  
Sam pedaled the long way that morning. Past the park and the forests. Through the main town drinking in the scents of fresh bread. Across the town square. Her anxiety wormed around unpleasantly, preventing her from enjoying her last day on earth.   
  
**_You idiot! You could still be carefree if you hadn't picked up the Amulet! You would still be alive tomorrow if you hadn't accepted Draal's challenge! How the hell did you not smell a trap!?_ **   
Sam had fought Goblins, trained long into the night, observed, plotted and memorised the Hero's Forge. She knew every sequence, the timing to dodge and parry. She had tried many Trollhunter's moves with the sword, with epic failure as she was after all a human. However that wasn't going to pail against centuries of training. Her weak fleshbag body wasn't going to stand up against a Troll in their prime. She had accepted her fate that she was going to be pummeled and pulverized within ten seconds.   
  
When Sam got to school she had to escape to the bathrooms and expel the little food she had managed to choke down. Walking down the halls became jarring as the mundane chatter filled her ears. A kid was being shoved into a locker by a jock twice his size. Sam turned away.   
  
_ How is it that no one knows about Trolls? Or Goblins and Changelings for that matter. I wonder if anyone will notice that I'm gone. _ Sam wondered as scenarios filled her head. Students shrugging their shoulders as teachers question where the rare honours and high achieving student went. Maybe Coach Lawrence would call home, he was one of those extra concerned teachers. Besides she had been on his good side lately ever since her training showed in Gym. Her mom might file in a missing person's report, but the moment the case would go cold she'd never pursue. Trollmarket... well they'd be letting out a sigh of relief and celebrating with Draal as the real Trollhunter picked up the Amulet. They'd be better off without her. Her friends wouldn't notice, she was a ghost within their circle. The whole school would forget her within days and nothing would ever change that.   
  
'Sam...' Mania approached her, tongue tied and eyes shaking.   
  
'Mania I want you to promise me something.' Sam stated. 'The moment I'm killed. You run. Get out of Trollmarket. Don't look back and never go down there again.'   
  
'You're not gonna die!' Mania stubbornly told her. Though Sam felt it was more for herself rather than Sam.   
  
'Do you promise!?' Sam asked desperately. Mania sighed and hung her head.   
  
'I promise and I'm so sorry for being a shitty friend.' She choked up, tears spilling down.   
  
'And whatever you do. Don't pick up the Amulet.'   
  
'I won't, because you can beat him!'   
  
'Mans...'   
  
'Now you gotta promise me! To save yourself tonight, so you can live for more good tommorows.'   
  
Sam stared at her bizarrely, where is this coming from?   
  
'I know you think that the world would be better off without you. I know you've had a shitty life. But that doesn't mean you're gonna have a shitty future! You're gonna win that fight! You've done so much for everyone! Now this time you're gonna do this for you! Because the most deserving of being saved is you!' Mania sniffed, wiping away her tears.   
  
'Mania... I-..'   
The bell rang.   
  


  
An awkward silence hung between the duo as they trucked through their work. They didn't talk loudly, joke or explode into laughter much to their teacher's relief. Thinking that they were finally taking their studies seriously they prayed for more hardworking silence to come, unaware that their wishes would be granted by a monkey's paw. Sam didn't even try to engage in her friend's conversations during lunch, she sat by silently staring at the wall. Scout was making plans to go the mall late into the night for the opening of the new mosh pit.   
  
'So who's down?' He asked the rest of the group.   
  
'Yeah I got cash to burn.' Wisteria carelessly replied.   
  
'It'll be so nice to hang out again.' Tyler exhaled.   
  
'Oh right, I guess we gotta invite you too.' Scout muttered in front of Sam.   
  
'I won't go. Neither will Mans.' Sam replied in disappointment.   
  
'Oh good.' Scout laughed out in relief. 'You two like always gorge at the food court.'   
  
'And we have to drag you out of the tech stores.' Wisteria rolled her eyes.   
  
'Hey um I'll be right back.' Sam told them. They hadn't even listened to Sam so they never replied as Sam got up from the table and walked away.

  
  
She trudged down the echoey empty hallway. Her reflection looked up from the polished tiles.    
  
'Sam wait! What's wrong?' Tyler asked as he jogged to catch up with her. Sam froze, not turning to him nor looking up. 'Come on, you can tell me anything.' He assured.   
  
'I-... would you notice if I didn't turn up to school tomorrow?' Sam asked.   
  
'Of course I would!' Tyler stated. 'Sam! You've been my best friend for years!'   
  
'Right... listen Tyler.' Sam started. Oh how am I gonna do this!? 'My mom and I might be evicted. If we do get kicked out we'll have to move to another state. I might never see you guys ever again.' Sam lied.   
  
'No! You can't-'   
  
'If I could prevent it I would've!' Sam snapped.   
  
'Sam. I need you.' Tyler uttered. 'You-you've become so much more than just a friend. You're the only one who approached me to be a friend. You're the smartest, kindest and most generous person I know.'   
  
Sam sighed. What I really am, is in idiot who thinks that I can protect a place, and I don't even understand it!'   
  
'It can't be helped-'   
  
'Then stay, run away if you have to!'   
  
'I'm not leaving my mom like that!'   
  
'Does she even care about you?' Tyler refuted. 'How many times has she left you alone and turned up drunk?' He snapped. Sam didn't meet his eyes. 'Please stay for me. I'm the only one who cares about you.' He pleaded. Sam fell back. Suddenly feeling very unsafe and anxious in his presence, maybe it was the eyes. There was a slight greed of possessiveness in them. Sam sprinted out through the school gates. The next block was study, something she could skip.   
  


  
Mania skated past the graffiti filled concrete bridge. Near the junkyard was a part of the town were maybe it once flourished. Maybe once kids played there and adults worked in the facilities. However that was a very long time ago. The street only now had ghosts with buildings crumbling and were only touched by reckless teens and spray cans. The road was too uneven and dominated by sprouting weeds for Mania to skate along. She continued on foot, the board under her arm. She heard the distinct sound of glass shattering echo from a ditch. Sprinting over warped steel and debris the sound drawing her over like a moth to a flame. She found Sam at the bottom of the muddy ditch, throwing stones at glass bottles lined up on a crate. Mania slid down the side and jogged up to her.   
  
'Hey.' Sam greeted melancholy.   
  
'Sup.' Mania nodded. 'You er still gonna show up?'   
  
Sam sighed. 'I could run. Pride shattered, but with my bones intact.' She threw a stone. It missed. 'Or I could show up and fight as hard as I can.'   
  
'The easy way, or the hard way.' Mania lamented.   
  
'Running was what I'd always done.' Sam threw another stone, it made a crack. 'Not confronting my enemies face to face.' The crack grew in size. 'Stuck in a rut.' The stone managed to make the bottle quiver on the edge of the crate. Stubbornly remaining intact.   
  
'You're gonna try the hard way.' Mania nodded.   
  
'Yeah. You don't become a hero the easy way.' Sam shattered the bottle.   
  
'Agreed.' Mania nodded.   
  
'Sorry if I left suddenly.' Sam sighed. 'I needed a quiet place to think.'   
  
'Hey. After you beat Draal we're going for ice cream, on me.'   
Sam laughed, shaking her head. 'Sure.'   
  
Sam and Mania had to dodge the onslaught of trash and rotten food being thrown at them. Mania deflected them with her board while Sam dragged her through the jeering crowd. She couldn't understand half of what they were saying since it was Trollish. Once they managed to break away and duck into the Hero's Forge entrance to the arena they shook off the rubbish and caught up with Blinky and ARGGGH!!!   
  
'It's only gotten worse out there!' Mania groaned.   
  
'Rumors, Sam a no show.' ARGGGH!!! shook his head.   
  
'If I ran now I'd be running for the rest of my life.' Sam replied. Vendal hobbeled towards the group, his solemn expression only made Sam feel even sicker.   
  


  
'I will need the titles of your parental processors for the duel.' Vendal informed her.   
  
'Uh.. a-are you sure that really need them?' Sam asked.   
  
'We always announce the daughters and sons with their mothers and fathers so as to keep the family ties strong and remind us who they descend from. What reason do you have to not concede with such details.' Vendal sneered.   
  
'My mother's name is Maisie and we have no clue on who the father is.' Sam replied bluntly. Vendal stared bewildered.   
  
' _ Maisie _ .' He uttered baffled at such a prim and delicate name of the mother of the current Trollhunter.   
  
'Trust me, she almost named me Poppy out of spite.'   
  
'How can you have no clue on half of your own flesh and blood!?' Vendal exclaimed.   
  
'Over half. Most of my family don't want anything to do with mom and I.' Sam corrected.   
  
'And what dishonourable act have you committed for such an intense cut off?'   
  
'By being born.' Sam angrily replied. This was possibly the first time she had managed to render Vendal speechless. Sam clutched the Amulet, throwing her jacket to the side. Normally she wouldn't dare think about snapping at a higher authority, today was possibly her last day and Sam decided that it didn't matter anymore.   
  
'Prepare for the duel.' Vendal simply told her as the old Troll made his way towards the stands.   
  
'Well if your family reacted that way, maybe it's better that the ties are cut.' Mania sighed.   
  
'Definitely, but my mom is just like the rest.' Sam reminded.   
  
Vendal's voice rang out throughout the arena, announcing the presence of Draal. The crowd exploded in cheers. Sam started shaking. The armour clamped on. The weight of the situation was crushing the air from her lungs.   
  
'Fight as hard as you can! You're heart is stronger than any blow Draal will deal!' Blinky encouraged. Sam shook her head and steeled her gaze. She dragged herself forward as her name was called.   
  
The stone gate shut in front of the two Trolls and human. They watched as their friend shakily stepped into the spot light, facing an egotistical Draal.   
  


  
'Stronger than mine.' Blinky sadly whispered. Mania felt the intense impulsive need to step in, to scream obscene things about the ridiculous Troll laws. ARGGGH!!! put a hand to her shoulder, holding her back. Sam's fate was sealed as the drums sounded and the mechanics of the training ground turned and spun their gears.   
  
Sam dashed for the high ground. Draal easily climbed higher than her. Using on of the turning sides he launched himself off. Barreling straight towards Sam. She summoned Shield. Throwing it down into the turning gears, stoppering it for precious moments. Sam jumped down as Draal hit the upturning wall. Disorientated he spotted Sam ease her way down the tower. He pummeled his fists along the edge. Sam gasped as she lost balance. One hand clinging for dear life as the Shield dissipated. The gears were turning again. The top of the tower shifted, triangular pieces grinding like shark teeth. Draal watched as Sam flailed about trying to regain footing. Mania was silent with shock as Trollmarket chanted for Sam to let go. She could hear ARGGGH!!! growling and Blinky muttering encouragement.   
  
'YOU CAN DO IT SAM! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!' Mania screamed at the top of her lungs, piercing the chants of all of Trollmarket. Draal threw back his head and laughed, but Sam regained her footing.   
  
It had been too long since Sam fell. Realizing that there should've been sparks flying from the gears as armour collided with steel followed by a pop, Draal leaned down. Sam sped up. Sword in hand she poised to strike. Hearing the clanking of the armour he spun around in a flurry. Catching the blade just as Sam brought it down. He grinned. All colour drained from her face. Draal picked up Sam, throwing her mid air before punching her towards the side of the arena. The devastating blow winded her. Her vision darkened as she forced her heavy limbs to work.   
  
'I've had more thrilling fights from cats than what you've managed!' Draal declared.    
  
Launching himself he spun like a spiked ball straight from the tower. Sam's mind was working in overload. Something she missed, a weakness any flaws. Just anything! Draal straighten up, swaggering his way towards the crumpled Sam. 'Pathetic how another mistake was chosen to wield a sacred weapon.' He spat at her feet. 'The mantle should've been passed down to me!' He roared. Sam summoned Shield. He drew closer. Sam ripped it of her arm and launched it in the gronkuts. Draal heaved in agony. Sam staggered behind him. She had a theory to test out. The Troll growled in anguish as he forced himself up. Whirling around to find that confounded fleshbag!   
  
Theory confirmed. Sam moved along as Draal grew more frustrated with every passing second. In case you were wondering what her theory was, it was if Draal's back was so heavily protected because it was a blind spot. He must've realized what she'd done, because he was rolling up and preparing to launch. Sam safety rolled to the left. Draal rolled dangerously close. She staggered up. He was turning around and following her like a missile. Sam spotted the giant swinging daggers, an edgar allen poe story came to mind and suddenly her brain clicked. She staggered her way over towards the nearest one. She counted her steps. Mentally calculating the measurements, the physics of it. Draal was gearing right towards her. The gargantuan blade swung into its socket and fell back out. Sam mentally started the countdown. She stepped onto the path. And collapsed. Draal sped closer and closer. Sam inhaled, exhaled.    
  
_ I know the method. I know the rhythm. This will work! _ Sam willed. The spikes grazed her head. The blade landed. Catapulting Draal all the way to the other side, towards the cavernous abyss below. Sam rolled out the way.    
  
Trollmarket was in mute shock as Sam wobbly stood up. Limping and bleeding from the head Sam staggered on. The ground swaying under her feet as she feverishly walked on.   
  
'She's done it!' Mania cheered.   
  
'Not yet.' ARGGGH!!! grumbled.   
  
Blinky sighed wearily. 'She has to finish the fight.'   
Draal was clinging to the side of the rock for dear life. Fear overtook his face for the first time Sam had ever seen in him. The blade quivered in her shaking grasp.    
  
_ This is Kanjigar's son! I can't do this!? _   
But if you help him, he'll just strike you from behind.   
Sam raised her sword. Draal sighed.   
  
'Make it quick.' He uttered in defeat. The chanting was now deafening. Most for Draal to get up. Some for her to finish the fight.   
  
**_Rule two is there for a reason._ ** _   
_ _ And rule one doesn't apply to Goblins!? _   
Sam brought down the mighty blade. Deep into the ground. She held out her hand.   
  
'You realize that you're breaking the rules.' Draal grumbled. 'You might as well kill me.'   
  
'I have a thing against rules. Apparently so does the Amulet.' Sam replied. Draal uncertain and suspicious took her hand. She heaved him up, as Draal caught his breath on solid ground Trollmarket booed them. Sam clenched her fists as the armour dissipated.   
  
'I AM NOT THE TROLLHUNTER YOU WANT!' Sam screamed out.   
  
'BUT I MAY BE THE ONE YOU NEED!' Trolls threw trash and rocks at the pair, Draal hung his head in shame. But Sam kept speaking.   
  
'BELIEVE IT OR NOT CHANGE IS COMING! IT WAS ENITIABLE! YOU NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN CHANGE AND ADAPT! YOU NEED SOMEONE WHO WON'T HAVE TO HIDE! AND IF IT HAS TO BE ME! THEN I WILL UPHOLD THE MANTLE!'   
  
A few Trolls seemed taken aback by how loud she was, how calmly she stood against the barrage of insults and trash. Many were too busy shaming both Sam and Draal. She sighed, deciding not to waste her breath she limped towards the ones who listened.   
  


  
'Sam that was awesome!' Mania cheered as she tackled Sam in a hug. ARGGGH!!! patted her on the shoulder, throwing her off balance again.   
  
'Fought well.' He grinned.   
  
'Great Gonka Mora! That was like instinct had kicked in! You had the timing and rythmes memorized within mere weeks!' Blinky exclaimed.   
  
'Can Trolls not do that?' Sam asked.   
  
'It would take months or years for us to replicate your mindmap of the forge.' Blinky exclaimed.   
  
'I mean it would take the same amount to time for humans if they were doing it unconsciously. I wanted to make use of the terrain so I consciously-'   
  
'It's an unconscious habit!? Fascinating...'   
  
'But it can also really throw us off. Like when my parents left me alone for the weekend I moved all of the furniture five inches to the left. They still don't know why they keep bumping into stuff.' Mania grinned.   
  
'Hey Mans. Wanna go for ice cream?' Sam asked.   
  
'Sam. You are bleeding!' Blinky exclaimed shocked.   
  
'Oh yeah. Kay now the pain is setting in.' Sam groaned.   
  
Mania dug into her bag, bringing out a first aid kit.   
'Were you gonna run in and drag my unconscious body out or something?' Sam asked.   
  
'No...'   
  
'Yes.' ARGGGH!!! answered.

  
  
Draal shuffled out through the back entrance as more rocks and trash were being thrown at him.   
  
'Hold up.. why do they suddenly hate Draal?' Sam asked.   
  
'Because you defeated him in a fight of honour, Draal is eternally shamed. He can never show his face in Trollmarket ever again.' Blinky explained. Sam felt the pang of guilt more than the disinfectant stinging her. He had friends, popularity and a sizable reputation. All torn down in a single fight.   
  
'Don't feel sorry for him.' Mania warned.   
  
'Wha? I-'   
  
'Sam! Someone would stab you and you'd still apologise!'   
  
'I just shattered his relationships!'   
  
'Well he should've thought about it before challenging you!' Mania refuted. Sam sighed, still tempted to go over and say something.   
  


  
The two girls skated and biked side by side along the main street. The mall looming ahead of them as well as the construction of new buildings behind the large complex. Built in the eighties the place still retained that same vibe, though plans of modernisation were being whispered about. The streetlamps were on as the sun finished setting, the sky rapidly darkened and stars were starting to shine. Normally they'd be well into their training, however because of the fight Blinky decided to let them have the night off. Heavily imploring for them to rest, but when you managed to cheat death it was something to celebrate. Last minute shoppers and families were leaving the brightly lit complex as large groups of heavy metal enthusiasts happily chatted walked in.    
  
'Just normal teens doing normal teen things.' Mania muttered as she lazily swayed on her board, making it sway along.   
  
'Well that's my mindset after I delve too deep into media and is forcefully ripped back into reality.' Sam replied.   
  
'Trouble is that was reality. Do you reckon that kind of stuff will ever be normal? Like just another part of our daily routine?'   
  
'Going to high school became mundane.' Sam shrugged. 'Then again that may be the head injury talking.' She patted her beanie, disguising the bandages.   
  
'Sam? Mania? How come you're here!?' Scout shouted. Mania smoothly jumped of her board, kick flipped it and caught it underarm. Sam struggled to break and wobbly got off her bike.   
'Celebration! Woo!' Mania pumped her fist enthusiastically.   
  
'Uh yeah! Turns out there was a mistake in the rent transaction and my mom and I won't be evicted. You're stuck with me!' Sam quickly cheered.   
  
'That's so great Sam!' Tyler lit up. 'I'm so glad that you can stay.'   
  
'Okay cool so... MOSH PIT!' Scout boomed as he pumped both fists in the air.   
  
'That's good and all, but what do you reckon the chances are that those brooding bad boys are single?' Wisteria asked cheekily indicating to some seemingly high school aged punks.   
  
'Hey wait a minute... that's Mickey! HEY MOUSE!' Sam called out.   
One of the guys with curly violet hair and dark hazel eyes waved back in recognition.   
  
'WHAT UP MOOSE!' He called back.   
  
'Who's he your boyfriend?' Wisteria teased.   
  
'Better not be.' Tyler muttered angrily.   
  
'Nah he's my old coworker.' Sam answered. 'YOU STILL IN BLUE HELL?' Sam called out.   
  
'ESCAPED!' Mickey cheered.   
His friends beside him celebrated enthusiastically.   
  
'OFF TO COLLEGE! MY SCHOLARSHIP WENT THROUGH!'   
  
'YOOOO!'   
  
'Great, badboys are secretly the geek squad.' Wisteria huffed.   
  
'So what? They got brains.' Mania shrugged.   
  
'You do realize how annoyingly pompous Sam can get, right?'

 

‘I'm worse.' She shrugged.   
  
'Uh do you not remember all those times she tried to one up the history teacher? It took the whole class to shut her up.' Wisteria shook her head in memory.   
  
'And you didn't notice that she's never raised her hand again? Nor how she gets extremely flustered now whenever she gets called on.' Mania said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.   
  
'Hey it was her choice to become a teacher's pet.'   
  
'And it was your choice to shout at her.' Mania refuted.   
  
'Guys! Front stage is open!' Scout ushered the group. Sam spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the shadows of the shrubbery nearby. She wanted to pass it off as merely a cat, however the memory of slaying many Goblins was burned into her mind. No doubt they'd be coming for her.   
  


  
Sam's suspicion was only confirmed as she biked her way down the street alone. She felt eyes on her, craning her neck and constantly looking behind her didn't help. Neither did the fact that no cars drove past and no people were in sight. Apart from the house lights you'd assume that it was a ghost town. The streetlamp above her went out. The light didn't flicker. Somehow this worried Sam even more. She pulled out the Amulet, the aura blazing to her fast heartbeat. She clutched it tightly, making sure that she didn't drop it. More lamps went out above her. Sam sped up. Her house was so close!   
  
They dropped in front of her, standing tall with wide grins to block her way.

  
'For the glory of Merlin! Daylight is mine to command!' The armour clamped on. Sam summoned sword. The Goblins pounced. Sam waved the heavy blade sporadically trying to hit them. Unfortunately her training so far only covered swordplay with one on one opponents. Not so much multiple targets at once. The mass of teeth gnashing Goblins swarmed her and her bike. Sam fell off sword, still swinging. She was easily overwhelmed. Having tired and sore limbs, coupled with heavy armour made her a sitting duck. She whirled around. 

 

_ There has to be something! Anything! _ Something gave an animalistic roar. Sam thought it was Bular! Taking his opportunity for the kill. However she spotted the blue spikes heading her way.   
  
_ Shit!? Is Draal here for revenge!? _

 

**_Of course you idiot!? Your naivety is going to get you killed!_ **

  
Sam slaughtered the Goblins that were trying to bite her face. The night blue Troll mowed down the impeding Goblins. Sam fought her hardest until she was covered in thick green blood and every one of them was dead at her feet.    
  
Sam briefly let herself catch her breath, before turning to Draal. Pointing her blade at him with her best grimace.   
  
'You here to kill me?' Sam uttered out.   
  
'Not kill.' He shook his head. 'Protect.'   
  
'Why should I believe you?'   
  
'I had time to ponder on what you had said back at Trollmarket, I may not understand the reasoning behind the Amulet's choice. But you have defeated me, therefore you are to be respected as a worthy adversary. And you have proven that you are the Trollhunter needed.'   
Sam exhaled, dropping her blade. With her heart still racing none of the steel dissipated.   
  
'Hold on, where are you gonna take shelter?'   
  
'The sewers seem dark enough and the humans don't go near them.' Draal replied. 'Do the Goblins know where you live?'   
  
'Unfortunately.'   
  
'Then I shall have to guard your home.' He declared.   
  
'One minor problem. My mom doesn't know that I'm the Trollhunter. Or well anything about Trolls and stuff.' Sam explained.    
  
'The Goblins will return and you can't keep fighting them off alone.'   
  
'Alright uh...' Sam snapped her fingers. 'Mom doesn't use the basement! You can camp out there.'   
  
'What's that?'   
  
'It's underground.'   
  
'Ah! I do like the sound of that.'   
  
'But! My mom and I won't be having the house for long. Expect to move in a few months at most.' Sam warned.   
  
'Do you not have land ownership?'   
  
'I'm still sixteen so it's illegal for me now. My mom can't afford it and won't anytime soon. We're staying in a rented house. That means we pay at certain times to keep living there. However we got stuck with a shithead of a landlord so he'll have us evicted once he finds a reason to.' Sam explained.   
  
'Then where will you and your mother go?'   
  
'Homeless shelter if there's space I guess.' She sighed. 'I hope it doesn't come to that though.'   
  


  
The lights were off and the door was locked, Sam didn't see the car through the garage window so it was safe it assume that her mother was out. Sneaking Draal into the basement was challenging, as he was bulky and huge compared to the narrow hallways. Sam didn't completely trust Draal, however she also didn't want him living down in the sewers. If it was dark and there weren't any humans the chances were too high that Bular already inhabited them. Especially after Dozer went in them. A chill ran down her spine as disastrous scenarios played out in her mind. After Sam had cleaned up and rebandaged her wounds she went to her room. Intending to collapse.   
  
Yellow eyes. Glowing intensely as they watched her through the window. The armour clamped on. Sam shakily held her blade towards the window. It meowed. Sam groaned to herself in frustration as the metal dissipated in her hands. The cat started pawing at her window.   
  
'Yeah, yeah I'm coming.' Sam opened the window and let the black feline slink in. 'Come on. There should still be some milk left.' She told them. As she poured the last of the milk for the cat she glanced at the basement door down the hall, remembering something.   
  
'Draal! House rules! No cats are to be eaten here!' Sam shouted.   
  
'What!? Why!?'   
  
'They come to me for food! They don't come to be food!'   
  
She heard the Troll groan in frustration.   
  
'The rats however,  _ you can maim! _ ' Sam announced dramatically, chilling memories of their ugly narrow faces flashed in her head upon mention.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samantha the cat protector!


	11. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's respect from Trollmarket further diminishes, however at least the cats don't care.

'What is this mockery!?' Draal snapped at Sam and Mania. The two girls stood frozen in Sam's backyard. Sam in her armour and sword poised to slash. Mania holding a steel rod. Various other objects were scattered behind her, rubbish and unwanted household items.  
  
'This is for science.' Sam cooly lied, as she waved her notebook she had been carrying around. 'We're testing the effects of Daylerium against organic materials and artificial alike. If there's a way to utilise it I wanna know.' Sam spun.  
  
'Dayleriee...-what?' Draal spluttered.  
  
'Sam wants to stop calling it daylight steel.' Mania explained.  
  
'It sounds dumb!'  
  
'Tacking on an ium at the end of it doesn't make it sound smarter!'  
  
'Then why did they do it to the majority of the elements on the periodic table?' Sam refuted.  
  
'I'm still lost in all this.' Draal gestured around both girls.  
  
'Okay lemme give ya an example. Mans, throw!' Sam shouted. Mania threw the steel rod as hard as she could. Sam brought down the blade, showering herself in sparks upon impact. She flinched hard, shaking off her slightly singed hair. 'Now if I cut steel you see how the sparks flew, that can be used to blind foes and get an upperhand.' Sam informed.  
  
'Ah. I see.' Draal nodded. 'Although you have a good grip on terrain and environment usage, your cutting techniques won't keep you alive in battle.'  
  
'Well.. I have been training for more defense rather than offense.' Sam admitted.  
  
'Then if my place isn't being Trollhunter, then perhaps it is to teach you.' Draal picked up a nearby pole from an old football goal that Sam had been cutting up. 'Mimic my movements.' He instructed. He demonstrated a swift slashing movement. Sam copied.  
  
Turns out Sam had severely underestimated her own incompetence with a sword. Sure she knew how to hold one, she had all grip techniques down. However she couldn't swing it above her head like she had seen many Trolls do. Actually she was still struggling to handle the weight of the blade, it was a Trollhunting blade, it was still huge for her. Thinking back now the Trolls remarked the Daylight blade becoming the most laughably smallest sword they had ever seen. It didn't help that they never disguised their jeers and snickers.  
  
'Put some weight into it!' Draal called out, aiming to strike.  
  
'Argh!' Sam roared angrily, parrying the heavy blow. Even disarming him!  
  
'Woo! Go Sammie!' Mania cheered.  
  
'I just slipped up.' Draal chuffed. Sam rolled her eyes behind his back, he still had an air of winning ego about him.   
  
**_All you did was get in a lucky shot._** Her doubts hissed.  
  
'You wanna spar too Mans?' Sam invited.  
  
'Hell yeah!' Mania picked up an ugly lamp and tore off the half moth eaten shade. 'Man Blinky should put me on sword training too.'  
  
'There isn't any weapons small enough for you. You wouldn't even be able to pick up a whelp's toy dagger!' Draal laughingly pointed out.  
  
'You guys have all those cool swords and stuff, do you have a blacksmith down there or something?' Mania asked.  
  
'We do actually, several I believe.'  
  
'Dude! I've always wanted to know how to weld properly!' Sam exclaimed excitedly.  
  
'Considering how Trollmarket uses their most cursed words on you they'd probably throw you out before you even set foot in one.' He remarked.  
  
'Ugh just as I thought, I kept asking Blinky what the words meant in english but he keeps avoiding the topic.' Sam vented.  
  
'The library doesn't have anything either.' Mania pouted.  
  
'I could teach you the meanings of those words.' Draal pondered. 'But...'  
  
'Call it an educational cultural exchange.' Sam suggested. 'Mans and I will teach you all that you need to know about pissing a human off with words. You can teach us the same about Trolls.'  
  
'Do you want to make the elder Trolls faint?' Draal inquired.  
  
'Absolutely.' Mania grinned.  
  
'I'll be more subtle.' Sam stated.  
  
'You mean petty.'  
  
'It's not, if you don't get caught.'  
  
Draal grinned. 'Oh I like you two.'  
  
  
The sword training inadvertently turned into a lesson on swearing and slang that a majority of the elderly disapproved of. Unfortunately for Draal both Sam and Mania had a scarily good hand in offensive banter, which they took it upon themselves to abuse to get him back at tricking Sam into a death brawl. He had severely underestimated how brutal they could be.  
  
'You two can't swing a sword to save your skin, yet the cursed words come as though you've wielded them all your life!' Draal noted.  
  
'We have.' Mania politely informed. Sam's phone alarm went off.  
  
'Shit. We're supposed to meet Blinky and ARGGGH!!! at the museum!' Sam told Mania.  
  
'Don't actually use them on the elders.' Draal warned.  
  
'Do we look like idiots?' Sam asked as she grabbed her bag.  
  
'We'll just say that we learnt them from.. somewhere else.' Mania informed.  
  
  
The two girls raced out the door. Mania had to linger on her board for a few minutes while Sam to struggle with her bike stand. Leaving Draal worrying if he made a mistake.  
  
'Sam! Gunmar will break out by the time before you even get halfway!' Mania teased as she swayed on her board.  
  
'Shut up! It's been years since I rode my stupid bike!' Sam shouted. Finally forcing it up Sam kicked off and pedaled, still struggling with smooth turning. 'At least I'm not huffing halfway to school anymore.' Sam muttered as she caught up with Mania.  
  
  
As Sam expected the museum window that Mania had broken had been fixed, well the glass had been replaced though the lock was still broken.  
'Wait Mans, you know how to pick a lock.' Sam hissed at her.  
  
'Not this one. I just practised on padlocks.' Mania corrected.  
  
'We're just lucky that the cameras and alarms were down.'  
  
'I mean if I'm a Goblin wanting to inhabit a place like this, those would be the first things I'd take down.'  
  
'Well hopefully ARGGGH!!! and Blinky took care of those.' Sam crept along the moonlit halls, her heart pounding louder than her own footsteps. Sam started to feel grateful that she had taken the zips of her bag. If she needed to access her bag, Sam always carried paperclips in her pockets. Mania snapped her eyes up towards the ceiling to check the cameras as they crossed the main lobby. Her face went pale and her jaw dropped. She panicky punched Sam in the shoulder, indicating towards the high ceiling.  
  
Straining their eyes they could faintly make out a hideous puke green stain all over the plaster. There was even some acidic green drips along the polished wood.  
  
'Is that mould?' Mania asked. 'Please tell me that's just mould.'  
  
'I know that colouring too well. It's the Goblins, but where the hell are they?' Sam muttered.  
  
  
'Mistress Sam! Mania! Over here!' Blinky waved them from the vikings exhibit. Both girls jumped from the sudden shout.  
  
'Dude! What if there's security guards!?' Sam exclaimed.  
  
'I can assure you there is none present.' Blinky informed.  
  
'None at all.' ARGGGH!!! shook his head.  
  
'That's... way too suspicious.' Mania noted.  
  
'Well!' Vendal interrupted. 'I'm only here because of the possibility of Trollmarket being at risk. Show me this proof before we are seen.' He snapped irritably.  
  
'Urm right.' Sam nodded assertively. Guiding the Trolls through the corridor towards the showroom Sam had her fingers crossed that the bridge hadn't been moved.  
  
 _It's not possible! Right? Moving an entire exhibit is time consuming. There's paperwork involved._ Her mind reeled. They filed into the showroom, Sam exhaled in immense relief upon seeing the misshapen tarp still there. She pulled it up, smiling a little to herself. Maybe Trollmarket would have respect for her after all... Sam however, wasn't greeted with Trollish stone, but sea worn wood.  
'What?' Sam spluttered. Vendal used his staff to lift up the sheet further. She didn't look at him, but she could feel the intense scowl burn through her. She shamefully and silently retracted herself.  
  
'That's-that's way too suspicious.' Sam uttered.  
  
'Er Sam?' Mania whispered.  
  
'This exhibit has been hyped up for years! No way would they move it now! Unless they found out-'  
  
'Enough! Trollhunter.' Vendal spat. 'I haven't left the Heartstone in centuries! I only came here because of the possibility of catastrophic disaster! I did not come here to waste my time and secrecy for some conspiracy!' He ranted.   
  
Sam shrank back into her jacket collar. Not meeting his eyes as the numbness took over her limbs. "If you really want the respect of Trollmarket then I suggest that you start acting like a Trollhunter. Don't play a hero." Vendal advised spitefully. He then turned to ARGGGH!!! commanded something to him, however it fell on Sam's ears like white noise.   
  
**_You should've expected this! Of course the Goblins aren't idiotic enough to leave the bridge here!_** **_Especially after you and Mania broke in._** Her inner voices hissed.  
  
'Perhaps I may have filled both of your heads with frivolous ideas.' Blinky muttered to himself. Regretfully staring up at the immense ship. It really was a spectacular sight, the wood had been so well preserved that Sam could even imagine the boat sailing upon the open sea. Though she really wasn't in the mood for imagining.  
  
'I-I thought.. I really did think...' Sam muttered out uselessly.  
  
'If there really was a bridge. Then we'd better assume that Changelings were the ones who moved it.' Blinky assured her.  
  
'That makes more sense than Goblins.' Mania replied with a shrug. Sam tried not to pay any attention. 'Sammie, you gotta start talking to Tyler again.' Mania assertively told her.  
  
'I-... look he's not gonna diverge something as big as being a freakin Changeling!' Sam snapped.  
  
'I dunno. He's still a teen. Changelings just kind of slow aging in their adult years, right?' Mania vaguely recalled.  
  
'Yes that's correct. However I fail to see-' Blinky replied.  
  
'Then he's young enough to make stupid decisions.' Mania interrupted.  
  
'Mans.. I think you severely underestimate his ability to you know.. not spill!'  
  
'I'm not saying that you can do it. I'm saying you're our best bet at **trying**.'  
  
Sam inhaled, trying to think logically. Trying to calm a raging river of thoughts in her own mind.   
'I'll try.' Sam finally replied.  
  
  
Sam shuffled through the kitchen. Peeking out through the glass to find the birds in their nests fast asleep amongst the huge maple. Scratching started. Right at the front door. Her insides seized up as her skin crawled from the memory of claws tearing her. She could hear the hissed shrieks of 'Waka Chaka.' However the real noise was mewing. Sam had to steady herself at the kitchen counter, trying one of those supposed therapist recommended breathing exercises she found floating around online. She pulled herself together, opening the door to let the usual cats in. There was the black cat, some Siamese which still carried itself with poise. A tabby cat, who recently had a litter carried the three recently-born kittens in. Sam melted at their tiny mewing and stumbling after their mother. She resolved to keep the all the windows locked and watched over each of them carefully. Gently guiding them away from the hall. When she was putting food out for the strays that weren't trusting enough of her she poured a peppermint circle around the food and water so the Goblins wouldn't eat them instead.   
  
'What's the point in putting food out if the raccoons are gonna go for it anyway?' An old man asked from over the fence.  
  
 _What's the point in having a fence if you're gonna be this nosey_. Sam thought to herself privately.  
  
'Well I'm not exactly gonna reject them.' She shrugged.  
  
'You realize that those strays are just gonna get run over. I mean we are so close to the streets.'  
  
'Still, I know what's like to be out on the streets hungry. So I just want to help when I can.'  
  
'Bet you don't know what it's like to be starved. Honestly, ungrateful kids will even go out of their way to do so in order to be skinny.' He ranted.   
  
Sam quickly darted towards her door, she wasn't about to have that conversation. Something pressed their wet nose against her leg as purring echoed. She looked down and smiled. It was the cat she had decided to unofficially adopt, Chester. He was a tattered ginger cat, littered with scars from scraps he somehow managed to get himself into. An upturned paw that made him limp wherever he went. A torn off ear, one green eye and yet had the most kind nature Sam had ever encountered. Chester always looked to humans and many creatures alike for affection. Even licking dogs much to their confusion. Though he had managed to befriend the largest rottweiler Sam had ever laid her eyes on, he had also gotten himself into more trouble than she could count because the animals saw him as a threat. People weren't exactly too kind either, often throwing rocks at him or putting their hoses pressure to full just to chase him away. He learnt though, and he learnt that he could always depend on Sam for warm hugs. Sam picked up Chester who was already snuggling up to her in her arms, affectionately licking her chin. Sam beamed at him as she carried him towards the kitchen, where the other cats were.  
  
 _One, two. There's only_ ** _two_** _kittens!_ Sam realized. The mother cat seemed to be looking around as well, meowing out for the lost kitten.  
  
'Stay here Chester.' Sam instructed, setting the ugly cat upon the kitchen counter. Grabbing a broom she marched towards the basement door, it was open ajar. She burst through. The dark basement only dimly lit by a single bulb at the bottom. Draal looked up with a feigned innocent smile.  
  
'YOU BETTER VOMIT HER UP RIGHT NOW!' Sam brandished the broom like a sword.  
  
'Come on! It was just a little one!' He insisted.  
  
'DO IT! OR I'LL MAKE YOU!' Sam threatened as she violently shoved the handle in his mouth.  
  
  
The little kitten mewed in protest as Sam gently scrubbed the acidic juices off it. Unaware of what it had just endured. Some missing fur, but no burns thankfully. The mother had brought the rest of her litter up to the kitchen counter to watch over all three of them. Sam looked up from the kitchen sink to find Draal shamefully shuffling with a bucket of water in between two fingers.  
  
'Can't I at least snack on the ugly one?' He protested.   
  
'If you do, then pray that you're death is swift and painless.' Sam hissed menacingly. Draal wanted to question her overly protectiveness of walking snacks, however from the scowl Sam was throwing he was too afraid to ask. So he slowly backed away from a leg rubbing Chester.  
  



	12. A very, very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of being anxious and scared all the time Sam is offered something from someone she should call her enemy. As Mania had put it, she sees nothing but consequences, but Sam decides to just make her choice for once.

She walked around the edges of the dome. Concrete floor under her scuffed up shoes, the glass ceiling so high that clouds had gathered. At a glance Sam would've thought that she was free to go anywhere, even though it was a stark white void. However she only needed to place her hand on the rounded glass to remind herself, that she was trapped. Something pressed itself against the glass. Sam yelped, stumbling back. There was muffled banging as the being tried to force their way in. It was a humanoid creature, at least that was what she could call it. In truth the figure was void black, distorted like a computer glitch with an electric blue clock face with parts that clicked into one another. Parts that were dull silver and reminiscent of a certain fictional sci-fi language. More turned up. One had a computer face with her cluttered gmail inbox onscreen. Another was dripping in various acids and was using science textbooks to break the glass. Another being came along with a battering ram. They teamed up along with many beings that were distorted versions of her teachers. Ticking pierced the muffled banging and yelling. More came, crawling all over the dome spider-like, or almost like Goblins. They blocked out the pitch black as Sam stood in the shadows, finding herself muttering

'Yes. I will. I can do it. I promise to try harder.' Over and over she whispered the same words. Hoping against all hope that they would relent, maybe give up? She just wanted to be left alone. Sam spotted three faces pressed up against the glass. Wisteria, Scout and Tyler. She smiled, finally! Help! They started yelling. Her heart plummeted as her friends started shouting ferociously. Calling her lazy, selfish and ungrateful that she should thank them for not calling her Dragon Nerd and sometimes included her in their plans. They at least made the effort, to tolerate her. Sam hung her head shamefully, muttering to herself. The glass cracked, the only sound that pierced louder than the ticking. She saw red eyes in the glass before the sickening realization set in that it was a reflection. Too late she felt the blades on her shoulders.

Sam jolted awake. Sitting up she sprinted towards the bathroom. Knocking poor Chester off her lap, but she couldn't stop to apologize. If she had, the vomit would've spill out into the carpet. Sam was shaking and covered in bed sweat as her cheap dinner forced its way into the toilet. Once her stomach settled back down and she caught her breath Sam quickly washed out her mouth and checked her teeth. Even with the harsh bathroom light she couldn't spot any erosion on her teeth. She breathed a sigh of relief, that toothpaste she had ordered was doing wonders in restoring them. Granted she had to order it all the way from japan, but it was preventing the expensive dental bills reaching her. Still they weren't perfect, she had a gap between her front teeth and every time she smiled, it was a wonky smile. Sam lifted her shirt, still inflamed from all the pinching she had done. She forced herself to refrain from worsening it, zipping up her hoodie for good measure. Looking in the mirror again Sam saw the dark circles, before you could barely tell that they were even there. Now however, they were as dark as a raccoon's. Sam offhandedly scratched her arm.

 

  
'You okay with helping me out with my maths test?' Scout asked.

'Yeah sure.' Sam nodded as she quickly wrote down some formulas.

'Did you get the data sorted out?' Wisteria asked panicked.

'Will do.'

'What do you mean? Chem is next!'

'I-I had papers to do! I'm sorry.' Sam stuttered.

'Sorry isn't going to prevent my grades from flopping. Thanks for nothing!' She spat.

'But I!-...'

Wisteria had already stormed off through the crowd. Sam shrank back within the shadows of the lockers, too timid to push through and pursue. Scout shook his head at her.

  
'What's happened to ya?' He wondered. 'You used to be on top of everything! A real life-savior.'

'I don't know.' Sam bit her lip.

'I think you and Mania had a bit too much fun at the mosh pit, eh?' Scout jokes.

'I just wanted to be ya know, _sixteen_ for a change?' Sam replied. 'I've had enough of pretending to be an adult.' Sam frustratedly vented.

'Ugh mood.' Tyler stated as he slammed his locker shut.

'Woah! Didn't see you there.' Sam jumped.

'Now you know what it's like when you butt into conversations. Seriously Sammie you might as well be a ghost.' Scout laughingly pointed out.

'I certainly feel like one.' Sam muttered.

  
'Oh shit.' Scout uttered.

'What?'

'I just realized that I got gym with that fag.'

'Phil?'

'Yeah, listen I'm gonna go ahead and get changed so I don't have to worry about him ogling me. See ya.' Scout waved as he dragged his bag away. Sam opened her mouth to call him out.

Do you want to out yourself? End up like him? All alone, with everyone stabbing you in the back?

Sam closed her mouth in defeat.

  
A small wiry boy with taped glasses who Sam vaguely recalled to be Eligh, was being shoved into a locker by the blond haired infamous jock, Steve. As usual. Mari was spreading gossip, from the intrigue it seemed to be reputation ruining. Sam buried herself in her own jacket collar. Too much noise, too many colours, too many things to do. Sam went rigid, eyes shaking and palms sweaty.

'Sam... I can see your anxiety playing up again.' Tyler pressed something into her hand. Sam took it. It was a jet black pendant with a snarling face carved into it with a lime green crystal that glowed brilliantly.

'Some _goth_ mall merch isn't gonna help me.' Sam uttered out bitterly.

'Well I thought it would boost your confidence a little. Something as ferocious as you.'

'Dude. I have the courage of a squirrel.'

Tyler's eyes shifted a little, as if saying; _too accurate._

'Look, you've always gone on about how you want to have a normal mindset. To just well... feel sixteen.' Tyler told her.

Sam looked down at the pendant again, she knew that he was a Changeling. She knew that he wasn't to be trusted, anymore. But he didn't know that she was the Trollhunter. As far as he knew she was the same scared, anxious human she had always been. He wouldn't try to hurt her, right? Besides, she was sick of her own mind. Sam put on the pendant, possibly the first time that she never hesitated.

Sam let the pendant flop down onto her jacket. She gasped. Not out of pain, but of relief. After feeling like her head was too full and had been drowning for so long, Sam could breath. She stared at Tyler in bewilderment as if she had put on glasses for the first time and finally saw the leaves on the trees. The shaking stopped. Sam wiped her sweaty palms and the thoughts had stopped.

'How do you feel?' He asked.

'Like I breached the surface.' Sam answered with a confident smile.

  
'Scout!' Sam shouted as she marched into the boy's changing room.

'What the hell!?' Scout spluttered as he quickly threw on his shirt. 'This is the boy's locker room!'

'I know.' Sam crossed her arms carelessly. Scout went bug-eyed and was struggling to find any words in response. 'You know I found it quite funny back there, saying that you were worried about Phil ogling you or whatever.' Sam told him casually. Suddenly her eyes steeled, like molten in a blacksmith's. 'Especially when last week you and Tyler you bragging about how you managed to find a peephole into the girl's room.'

'Well um.. that was different. We were joking ya know?' His face was burning fire-engine red, he wasn't even trying.

Sam kicked over the sweaty laundry bin. There was a distinct hole formed from the crack of the tiles. Sam knew that it had been plastered over in the girl's bathroom, but she decided to drag him through the mud anyway.

'WELL LOOK HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO FEAR BEING JUDGED SEXUALLY? TO FEAR THAT CERTAIN MOVES WILL BE MADE WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT! TO HAVE YOUR BOUNDARIES TORN DOWN AND YOUR SAFETY FEELING LIKE IT'S BEING RIPPED FROM YOU!?'

'You're being unreasonable! Please!' Scout begged.

'You know what? Maybe I am.' Sam cooly replied.

'Huh?'

'I mean it was so unreasonable of me to assume that... Phil would have such low expectations.'

Scout's mouth opened and closed uselessly like a goldfish, excuses streamed out feebly. 'Now you know what it's like whenever you shut me up.' Sam whispered victoriously.

'I would never!'

'I AM NOT A BRIDGE FOR YOU TO WALK ALL OVER! BUILD YOUR OWN AND GET OVER IT!' She screamed. She stalked out, nose in the air and didn't give the approaching boys so much as a glance. For once she didn't keep her eyes on the ground, she didn't move out of the way for them. She smiled to herself, for once she wasn't painfully aware of how she carried herself. She just walked. Unaware that the boys were laughing behind her back.

  
'Hey Samantha!' Mania held up her hand for a high five. Sam returned it, enlocking pinkies.

'Yo it's me, Sam.' She whispered. 'Not a clone.' She grinned.

'Ah.' Mania looked up and down at her with confused amazement. 'What drugs did you take?' She asked suspiciously.

'I dunno what Tyler gave me, but shit I ain't ever going back.' Sam grinned as she twirled the pendant in between her fingers.

'I don't know either, but that could legitimately be cursed!' Mania exclaimed.

'Give me one good reason as to why Tyler would try to curse me?'

'Ur...'

'Exactly! Mans, ya gotta start realizing that I'm always right.'

'Whatever it is.. it's making you act weird.' Mania cringed.

'I feel fantastic!' Sam exclaimed. 'I feel normal!'

The bell rang, forcing them to make their way towards History.

  
'Huh weird, Mr Stricker is a real.. strickler for attendance.' Mania grinned to herself at the pun. It was really weird though, he was the kind of teacher that immediately marked you down for traudency even if you were a few minutes late. Fortunately Sam's curse of the teacher's pet did provide some benefits, very unbalanced ones. So if he wasn't here then that meant the substitute was most likely hopelessly lost. Once everyone had sat down in their seats, even the usual stoner kid who was always ten minutes late with a starbucks in hand, Sam noticed the topic chalked up on the blackboard.

 _Greek mythology huh? Oh I definitely do not need to study for the tests._ Sam cracked her knuckles and stood up. As whispers of the myth, "If a teacher is forty minutes late then you're allowed to leave" spread like wildfire.

'Sam. What are you doing?' Mania asked as Sam stood in front of the teacher's desk.

'Right! We're gonna learn greek mythology the interesting parts. Get ready for the reason why Zeus is a bag of dicks!' Sam declared. A few kids sniggered, Wisteria banged her head against the desk. Mania felt that she needed to stop before she embarrassed herself or before a teacher walked in. However she was also curious as to how Sam teaching a class would go.

As it turned out Sam was doing so much better at keeping the classes attention than their teacher ever did. Partly because her voice was loud, clear and rang throughout the room like crashing waves against a cliff-face. However her touch of sarcasm garnered nose snorts, not out of humiliation of her, but because of how she delivered the myths. Sam went over the top. Completely dragging the greek gods and spinning their grandiose myths into a full house episode. She did dramatic readings of the lesser known stories, the origin of soulmates and why roses were red. People were sniggering at her ridiculousness, but they couldn't deny that listening to her, was fun. Mari had been recording the whole lecture, Sam knew it and decided to roll with it anyway. It was her time to shine and boy was she enjoying it!

'And that's why Hades and Persephone's relationship was the most healthy relationship. Thank you for coming to my Ted-talk.' Sam declared as she slammed down a stick of chalk. The bell rang, as the students got up discussing heavily about what they learnt, they finally noticed Mr Stricker. Who had been standing in the doorway the whole time with utter bewilderment on his face. They then quickly skittered out before they could be yelled at, however Sam stayed behind with her arms crossed, exuding jockish confidence. Mania lurked at the back in case Sam tried to pull anything.

'I reckon I did a better job.' Sam snarkily nodded to herself.

'Um heh uh yeah Sammie isn't quite herself.' Mania tried to excuse.

'I was just gonna say who are you and what have you done with the real Sam?' Mr Strickler asked jokingly. He then spotted the pendant Sam was wearing, his face drained of all colour.

'Didn't know you were into monsters, where did you get that necklace?' He asked as casually as possible.

'First of all, I fell back into my horror phase and second of all Tyler gave it to me.' Sam replied with a shrug.

'Right, right. Could I take a lo-'

'Get your own.' Sam clutched it protectively.

'Hey Sammie, that was a bit rude don't ya think?' Mania told her.

'No. I was blunt.'

  
Sam spotted the same two boys outside of the classroom. Eligh was being shoved into a Locker by Steve. As per usual. Sam cracked her knuckles once again.

'Time to put a douchebag in his place.' Sam muttered as she stormed out.

  
Mania took the opportunity. Sam had been so blinded by ego fueled smugness that she never picked up on the recognition that crossed his eyes upon seeing the pendant. She had to know.

'Okay Mr Strickler. You know what that thing Sam's wearing is and what it's doing to her. Spill the beans.' Mania interrogated.

'My- heh heh uhm.. where is this coming from all the sudden?'

'Don't play dumb with me.' Mania warned. Her dark eyes flared up like a lightning storm, she forced that storm to bind Mr Strickler into confessing. He sighed.

'You could say... that it's a cursed item.'

'I knew it!'

'It's supposed to banish all cowardice, however it also acts as a double edged sword. Inflating egos into toxicity. It's been known to ruin relationships and reputations.' He explained.

'Do you have any idea as to why Tyler would give one to her?' Mania inquired.

'I suppose he wanted to help, in some way. We both know that Sam's confidence has been... lackluster.'

'I guess that's a light way to put it.' Mania replied. 'Anyway, what is it called and how do we get it off her?'

'It's a Grit-Shaka. The best way to get it off Sam is to break the cord. That'll bring her back to her senses.' He answered.

'Alrighty then, easy enough.' Mania pulled out her violet swiss army knife and walked towards the door.

'Wait hold on, how are you this accepting of cursed items?'

'Too long to explain.' Mania told him as she ran towards the gathered crowd.

  
Breaking through the dispersing crowd of students Mania came upon a shocked and ego broken Steve clutching a bloodied nose. An equally shocked Eligh who was slowly climbing out of the locker. Coach Lawrence seems absolutely appalled.

'What happened?' Mania asked the gym teacher.

'You wouldn't believe it! Sam started a fight! And when I gave her the pink slip for detention she shredded it and flipped me off!' He sputtered out.

'Where did she go?'

'How am I supposed-'

'This is important!'

'Uh towards the front I think?'

Mania took off sprinting. The front glass doors were shut, however she caught a glimpse of blood on the door handles.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

Mania burst through, a slot in the bike rack was vacant and Sam's black bike was gone. She swore under her breath remembering that she had shoved her skateboard in her locker. It would've probably taken too long to go back and retrieve it, however she could never catch up to Sam on foot.

  
A sharp car horn made Mania jump.

'Come on! We need to go after Sam!' Strickler called out from his car. Mania hesitated, every warning about strangers and even more about strange men was suddenly flooding her mind. So much so that she staggered back. 'Mania there's a chance that she'll listen to you! And I need to find out where she'd go!'

'Goddamnit.' Mania shook her head as she rushed towards the car. Just as she slammed the door closed Strickler drove.

'Now, where would Sam go?'

'Uhm.. the Mall, Junkyard, Ghost town-'

'We won't have time to get that far! Tell me, where would Sam go for a challenge?' He asked desperately.

'The Canals! South highway!' Mania directed.

Sam swaggered up towards the drain grate. Just as expected there was still a hole chewed open by Dozer. She held up the slowly pulsating Amulet.

'For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command.'

Nothing happened.

'Oh come on! For the glory of Merlin! Daylight is mine to command!' She shouted more assertively. No armour. No sword. Sam grew increasingly frustrated as she shouted to get the blasted thing to obey her. 'Fine then! I don't need the stupid armour nor the stupid sword that only responds to stupid emotions.' Sam paused for a moment. Why the hell would Merlin pick a teenager anyway? I could barely control my emotions. She twirled the pendant in between her fingers. 'Ah well, good thing anxiety isn't such a pain anymore.' Sam ventured into the sewage tunnels. The darkness enveloped her as she marched seemingly into the jaws of death.

 

  
'I see her bike!' Mania pointed out. Strickler parked the car suddenly, Mania leapt out and easily scaled the fence. Sam's bike lay abandoned on it's side in front of the sewers.

This is so unlike Sam! What if she's been taken!?

Mania looked down at her pocket knife. It was the most pathetic and cheap blade she had, after seeing the Troll's impressive swords her pocket knife would crumple like paper if she tried to stab a Troll. Sam had armour and a sword that could kill, however now she also had a boundless ego. Coupled with insane recklessness, Sam would most certainly get torn apart. Her mind flashed back to the night she tried to march straight into a Goblin's nest. Now she was definitely empathising with Sam moore. She turned on her flashlight.

'Mania! You don't know what's down there!' Strickler called out.

'Do you?' She snapped. He bit his lip. 'What is it? And how do you know?' Mania demanded.

'All I can tell you is that it will kill you. If Sam marched in then she's already long gone.'

'You don't know Sammie at all.' Mania shook her head. Realizing that this was Mania, the girl who couldn't be talked out of climbing the cliffs at camp, Mr Strickler suddenly moved to grab her. Mania sprinted straight in. Armed with nothing but a pocket knife and a flashlight against a Troll that felled many Trollhunters throughout history. Mania sprinted towards the sounds of Bular dragging his two devastating blades against the steel. The measly weapons quivered in her sweaty palms.

 

  
She trudged through the overwhelming stench. Endured the nausea swirling in the pit of her stomach and gritted her teeth and fear. She heard a cry. Sam! She broke into a sprint. Rounded a corner. Sam was crumpled against a corner, winded and her eyes were glazed over. Bular stood over her, both blades poised to strike.

'HEY GOATPRICK!' Mania screamed out. Bular whipt round and faced Mania. She flashed her light. He roared in protest as he instinctively shielded his eyes. Sam kicked him. Throwing a cheap cherry bomb that exploded with peppermint oil. Now disorientated Mania took the chance and grabbed Sam by the wrist. She forced her up and tried to pull her away. However Sam was stupidly determined to finish the fight.

'Come on! We can't win this!' Mania pleaded.

'If we don't finish him now he'll come for us later on!'

'You don't have your bloody armour!'

A sword came down on them. Mania yelped as she leapt out of the way. She had to drag Sam to side, scraping Sam's fringe off.

'THE DISHONOURABLE TROLLHUNTER! I WILL FLAY THE FLESH OFF YOUR TWIG BONES!' Bular bellowed out. He poised to strike. Mania dragged her by the jacket sleeve. Finally they both broke into a sprint. She heard Bular break into pursuit. Blades sparking up a storm as he dragged them along. Sam suddenly started dragging Mania in a zig-zag pattern.

'What are you-?'

'WE DID NOT GO TO THE PROMETHEUS SCHOOL OF RUNNING AWAY FROM THINGS!' Sam roared. Recounting the lesson Sam delivered in History Mania remembered how petty Sam got over bad logic. Even with an ego that still remained it seemed, probably the only thing keeping them alive right now. Sure enough Bular tried to strike them down while running. However with Sam and Mania zig-zagging about they were moving hard to hit targets. The sword clanging dangerously close to them. They rounded a corner. The sunlight! Fresh air! Freedom was so close now! Bular struck too hard and one of his blades dug deep into the steel. Sam decided to conveniently take the opportunity to taunt him, steps away from the sunlight.

'YOU CHEAPLY CARPETED THOT!' Sam shouted at him.

'Fuck's sake.' Mania sighed. She tackled her into the sunlight, using her pocket knife to cut the cord of the Grit-Shaka.

'YOU MISERABLE-' A flash of emerald green glazed over her eyes. Sam shook her head, dazed and disorientated.

'Come on!' Mania dragged her through the sewer grate. A blade pierced through the steel, falling towards them. Sam screamed. The armour clamped on. As did the helmet. Both great and sword fell onto Sam. The shield clanged to life as she instinctively moved to cover her neck.

'Shit!' Sam exasperated hysterically.

'God I never thought that I'd miss your anxious ass.' Mania stumbled out under the intense sunlight. Bular roared in anguish and rage as he stormed off somewhere else.

Sam got up, sprinting over to where Mania was lying. Raggedly breathing and panting Sam collapsed onto her knees.

'Oh god what the hell did I do!?' She cradled her bleeding head in her hands.

'Try to challenge Bular without armour, got into a fight against Steve and flipped off Coach Lawrence. I'm sure there's more.' Mania rolled her eyes.

'WHAT THE HELL WHY DID I DO THAT!? WHY WASN'T I THINKING!?' Sam wailed. Mania spotted their history teacher, pale with shock and looking at them like they were ghosts. Mania's eyes went to Sam's armour and shield. Then to Mr Strickler.

'Shit...' Mania uttered. Sam brought up her head, seeing the teacher too.

'Oh fuck me sideways.'

  
'You're the Trollhunter!?' He exclaimed.

'Why do you know!?' Sam refuted. Mania reached into her bag and threw something. A flash of green and the disguise fell away.

'That's why!' Mania realized. Now a spindly grass green monster with piercing yellow eyes with cat-like pupil slits stood before them, still rubbing his head from the force Mania threw the gaggle tag.

'Ugh... you two were always trouble.' He growled. He whipped out a pair of glowing lime green daggers from within his long black cloak. Sam stood up and switched to a sword.

'Please, I got us into this mess. Leave Mania out of this!' Sam told him. Sam saw that his daggers were shaking.

'You two are... just kids...'

Mania and Sam swapped glances, everyone stood rigid. Weapons shaking in their hands. Sam was clutching her stomach and struggling to hold her sword up. Mania was too exhausted to even stand up and was subsequently pointing her dagger at their history teacher. Strickler was the first to drop his weapons.

'Neither of you asked for it. Didn't you?'

'Just as I thought that I was carrying the world before.' The armour dissipated off Sam. 'Now I gotta carry two.' She admitted.

'So I didn't just drag you away from death's door?' Mania called out.

'I did the same last night. We're even!' Sam pointed out.

'Can't argue with that.' Mania shrugged.

  
A flash of green brought their attention back. Strickler was now back in his human form, however now they couldn't erase that monster from their mind. Nor how close they were to another fight.

'What now.' Sam uttered.

'You're telling me! This.. this!...' Strickler paced about, shocked and speechless.

'Well not killing us would be very ideal.' Mania suggested.

'Minor problem.' He sighed.

'Are you.. you're allied with Bular aren't you.' Sam accused.

'All Changelings are! We've got no choice in the matter!'

'Well we didn't have a say in this either!' Sam shouted out as she waved the Amulet in frustration.

'Strickler. Was there the Killaheed bridge at the museum?' Mania asked him carefully. He sighed.

'Where has it been moved!? How easy is it to get to!?' Sam interrogated.

'This is no bridge from some fictional story! Neither of you have any idea what the Darklands is really capable of!'

'We don't, but we know that bridge needs to be destroyed!' Sam argued.

'You bother to protect Trolls? Tell me do they respect you?' Strickler refuted.

'Three so far do, the rest will spit on my grave. But I will destroy that bridge so those three can live!' Sam stubbornly told him.

'We're well aware that you guys have been ostracized-' Mania started.

'That's putting it lightly.'

'But you know that Bular is just using you guys! The moment Gumar escapes who do you think will be the first to go?' Mania asked.

'You're just-'

'I've seen it so many times! Do you think that I don't see the signs!?' She retorted.

The silence hung above them like a precarious anvil. The tenseness was so thick that it was drowning Sam, especially her thoughts.

'If we don't destroy the bridge there will be a war.' Sam stated.

'You think that I don't know that? If Gunmar gets out he won't stop at Arcadia Oaks either.' Strickler glowered.

'All the more to put a cap on it.' Mania told them.

'Would it be too much to ask for time? To process, all this?' Strickler requested. The armour clamped onto Sam.

'And how do we know that you won't go back to your sewer buddy?' Sam asked.

'Actually we'll be needing you.' Mania mused. 'To prove to Vendal once and for all that Killaheed bridge is out there.'

'Don't!-'

  
A blinding flash of green and Strickler was already running away. Both were too weary and injured to pursue. So they were forced to watch their only viable proof getting away with the speed of a Goblin.

Sam groaned in frustration. They couldn't even say that they were back to square one. Now with Strickler knowing who the Trollhunter and with his position as teacher he knew where they both lived.

'What did you expect to happen!? Of course he wasn't going to come quietly!' Sam shouted at Mania.

'Can we not do this right now!? I just yanked you away from death!' Mania refuted.

Sam's phone started vibrating. Both of them went Mute as Sam took the call.

  
'Hey Tyler.' Sam put on her most casual voice.

'Sam? Where are you!? Coach Lawrence is out of his mind at what you did!'

'Uh.. bathrooms. Tell him that I'll be coming back for that detention.' Sam informed.

'I don't think that's what he's so shocked about. I mean you, you of all people started a fight!'

'I was just trying to help Eligh, I didn't mean for it to escalate and if I have to write out an apology letter I will do so.' Sam rattleled.

'Just..' Tyler sighed. 'Do you still have the necklace?' He asked.

Sam looked over towards the broken tunnel grate. The sword was gone and she wasn't going to dare look through the rubble.

'Nope. I think that Steve ripped it off during the fight.'

'Ah.. erm did you have anything you wanted to tell me?'

Does he know?

'Nah.'

'You sure?' He pressed.

'If I did wouldn't I have told you already?' Sam pointed out.

'Okay well.. just come back. You don't need to get yourself into more trouble.'

'Honestly dude, I dunno how I manage to get into half the shit.' Sam shrugged. Once she hung up, Sam turned to Mania. Her mind already calculating excuses for the stuff she had done.

'Okay Mania. I will need you as backup. Uh... we're gonna have to go back to school and-'

'Or you could skip that detention.' She suggested.

'I'm not digging myself deeper. I need an excuse to justify my actions, slightly.' Sam pondered.

'Got high of the cleaning products, again?'

'Screw it, we'll couple that with sleep deprivation and I forged a note from one of my old bosses in case they want proof.' Sam muttered.

'Wait.. you have those?'

'I got them just in case I suddenly needed to get out of school.' Sam replied.

'Geez you think of everything.'

'That's what happens when your favourite character is book Hermione.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this chapter, especially when Sam calls out on people's bullshit for once.


	13. What's the deal with fey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam accidently attracts the fey into her home, it wouldn't be a problem if the only shiny the took wasn't the only shiny that made her a Trollhunter.

'Oh come on! The one time!' Sam shouted in frustration as she upturned the mattress.

Nothing but mothballs. Sam ripped through the piles of clothes, books and random little bags. Everything she owned was all over the floor, which covered only half of the carpet. Draal peeked in to investigate what all that ruckus was.

'If this is for some science-'

'Lost something.' Sam kicked one of her small tramping bags in frustration.

'You put out cream last night, right?' He inquired.

'Yeah? But what does that have to do with me losing stuff?'

'Well if you put out cream you're basically opening your home to the Fey. They would've definitely taken anything old or shiny.' He explained.

'Ah... right.' Sam suddenly burned red. She couldn’t meet his eyes.

'What did you lose?' Draal narrowed his eyes.

'Uh... you-you have to promise not to break anything.' Sam stuttered.

'What. Did. You. Lose.'

'The Amulet.'

Draal let out a ferocious roar. Sam shrank back as she was belted with hot rancid breath.   
'THIS IS!-' Draal bit his tongue, fuming and trying to keep his temper down. 'You realize that you can't summon back the Amulet if it's been stolen.'

'I've know. I've had that problem with the Gnomes. But at least back then I knew where their burrows were so I just blew em out.' Sam mused. 'I'll have to take it to Blinky. He's gotta know where they are.' Sam muttered as she picked up her packed school bag.

'If don't get it back!'

'You don't need to remind me.' Sam snapped. 'Once again, don't eat the cats and stay down if my mom's home.' She reminded him. 'And I am deadly serious about the cats.' Sam growled.

'You don't have to remind me.'

 

It was supposed to be another lazy weekend. Maybe do some homework, but overall just a couple of days for sleeping and recovering. Not for the Trollhunter though, that was when training was at its hardest and most ruthless. On the bright note, she couldn't do it if she didn't have the Amulet. Just as long as all of Trollmarket didn't find out, then that notion could stay bright. She met up with Mania and they both trudged down to Trollmarket.

 

'Uh.. Blinky? What would you have to do if you were to lose something to the Fey?' Sam asked the Troll with his head buried in a book.

'Oh you'll either have to wait until they decide to give it back or replace it. Engaging and negotiating with them is nearly impossible without getting bound to their land.' Blinky answered as a matter of factly.

'And what if you really really need it back?' Sam inquired with her best inconspicuous face. Blinky placed his book down with a stern stare.

'What did you lose?'

'The-the Amulet.' Sam uttered out.

'Great! Gonka Mora! How did you do that!?'

'I ur put cream out for the cats and I suppose...'

'Well...' Blinky sighed. 'Our only advantage we have is that the Fey don't travel far. We just have to lure them out in the nearest forest and talk to them.' He stated.

'Rules.' ARGGGH!!! reminded.

'Oh yes right, you two will need to study up on the rules of the Fey.' Blinky pushed a thick book in front of them.

'Aw man.. do we have to?' Mania groaned.

'Yes. You don't want to be forever bound to their world and be forced to do their bidding for the rest of your life, do you now?' He informed.

'Yeah nah, I don't.' Mania replied.

'There's a wooded area behind my house. Do you think that's where they'll be?' Sam inquired.

'Indeed, do you two happen to have iron on you?'

'Nope.' Both girls answered.

'Right, ARGGGH!!! we'll have to go battering.' Blinky told him.

'I barter.'

'I'm not _that_ bad at it!' He protested.

 

'Okay, quick rundown.' Sam prompted Mania, as they navigated over a rotten log.

'Don't give names. Don't eat. Don't swear. Don't thank them and be cautious with gifts.' Mania sarcastically replied.

'Maybe don't speak as well.' Blinky suggested, careful not to bring his eyes up from under the heavy cloak.

'Seriously?'

'This is lenient compared to Doctor Who.' Sam told her.

'I mean.. I guess!'

As they walked through the dense forest the crows above them cawed from the spindly branches. There was a strong scent of apples, violets and grass carried by the gentle breeze. Sam noticed the warm tingling against her skin, however she couldn't tell if it was because they were close or because of the sun.

'Dude! There's four-leaf clovers everywhere!' Mania pointed out excitedly.

'Rules.' ARGGGH!!! reminded.

'That's right, destroy not what they love and protect.' Blinky warned her.

'They're not gonna notice one missing.'

'Most likely they will. The Fey value the trees and plants over flesh and blood. Luckily us Trolls are usually on their good side.' Blinky explained.

‘Not worth risk.’ ARGGGH!!! Pointed out. 'Still deceive. No loyalty.'

There was a soft chiming of bells followed by strange haunting music. Even though it was daytime Sam felt a chill rush down her spine.

'Ah! Why greetings fey folk. We bring only of gifts and only ask of what rightfully belongs to us!' Blinky graciously told the tree canopy. Mysterious giggling started up, almost as haunting and musical as the music surrounding them. Sam started taking out the drawstring bags filled with jars of condensed milk, rings, crystals, beads, rocks and boiled sweets.

'And your names?' A winged spritely creature approached the girls cautiously. It had the texture of wood, though the stickly figure was gaunt and bony. Almost like a witch's prop from a horror film. Their ominous golden glowing eyes gleamed upon seeing the treasures Sam was holding. It curiously fluttered at hummingbird speed with dragonfly wings.

'You may refer to me as Pidge.' Sam introduced herself. Keeping a firm hold of the bags, just in case it decided to try and snatch them.

'Eris.' Mania nodded.

'And I! Am Great Gonka Mora.' Blinky declared.

'I am Groot?' ARGGGH!!! uttered uncertain. Sam and Mania gave him proud thumbs up in assurance. He grinned back.

'And what is the thing that you have so carelessly lost?' They asked innocently.

'The Daylight Amulet. Forged by Mer-'

'Never seen it.' They waved off.

'I well... surely someone around has seen it.'

'Can't say. Perhaps if we do a deal..'

'Tempting, but no.' Blinky bluntly replied.

'If the Amulet is lost, then that means one of you is the Trollhunter.' They mused.

'Pidge here is the new Trollhunter.' Blinky indicated towards Sam. She stood tall, back straight and shoulders back, trying hard to come off as official in her typical teen clothes.

'Excellent, a favour is what we ask for. In exchange we shall show you where the Amulet is.'

'And what do you ask of me?' Sam questioned.

'Find a unicorn.' They grinned slyly.

'Are they extinct?' Sam whispered to Blinky.

'Nobody knows, they haven't been seen in centuries! They could very well be.' He informed.

'Oh Unicorns are still alive all right. Very rare though.' The fae helpfully informed.

'Pray tell me why you ask of the Trollhunter to find such an elusive creature?' Blinky inquired.

'They only approach the pure of heart. The knowledge of such is much more valuable than gifts.' They explained.

Sam bit her lip.   
_If so then that means they want me for something._ She pondered.  
'Are they really in this forest?'

'Of course.'

She looked to Blinky, seeing as there was no other choice he nodded.

'Alright then uh... I shall do what you have asked me to.'

 

'You know how to read a compass?' Blinky asked.

'Uh yeah?'

'You'll need this then, it's made of iron so you don't have to worry about losing it.' Blinky assured.

'Thanks.' Sam took it gratefully.

'Does she really have to go alone?' Mania asked.

'It's the only way to prove to the fey. If you go as well and both of you find a Unicorn, they'll just say that Mania found it and refuse to give up the Amulet.' Blinky explained.

'Good luck.' ARGGGH!!! patted Sam on the shoulder.

'Thanks, I'll need it.' Sam sighed.

 

With a heavy bag on her shoulders and a compass in hand Sam trudged deeper. Carefully maneuvering over foliage and avoiding the flowers and clovers. As far as Sam knew Unicorns were white horses with horns. But as far as she knew before, fairies were doll sized little human girls who wore dresses and had glittery wings.

What if they're black smoky gaunt horses with pearly white eyes? If she were to be honest it sounded sick. Not something she wanted to flash her phone light on at midnight, but still pretty cool nonetheless. Sam took out the compass and examined the clock-esque face. She knew how to read it, it was just that like reading analogue clocks it took her a few minutes to process it.

Sam started to regret not bringing anything more suited for a forest hike as after crossing a small creek both socks and shoes were soaked. Essentially a stealthy approach was out of the question, since the squelching of her mud coated shoes echoe. At some point Sam had wandered in her own daydreams, the steady pace she was going and the serene peacefulness of the forest had helped her get lost in her own mind. She didn't register the mossy scent and the earth. The chirping of birds didn't fall on her ears nor did the gentle rush of a creek somewhere. Sam stepped on uneven ground. Plummeting with a yelp she sank knee high in the body, mushy mud. Once she stopped shaking from the shock she quizzically looked at the mud. She tried lifting a leg, she felt a sort of sandy texture against her skin. Sam tried yanking herself free. She sank even deeper. It squelched sickeningly as the mud pulled her in deeper. When she stopped struggling to look around for a solution the mud settled back down again.

 _Oh.. It's quicksand_! Sam finally registered. Her knowledge of such terrain stemmed from movies and books she read, with those there was always someone else there to pull them out. She inhaled, exhaled. Breathing to keep the panic at bay. She looked for stray roots, nothing within her reach. Low hanging branches? None of the ones she grabbed could hold her weight. It wasn't until she thought of the Goosebumps books, where all of the main characters had to save themselves from the quicksand got out through sheer patience of slowly easing themselves free. She wriggled and lifted her legs much more slowly. Like a robot navigating through water, trying not to let the water leak into their circuits. She pulled, pryed and worked herself free. Carefully moving along the tree roots, away from the peat swamp.

Realizing that she wasn't going to find anything by stumbling about aimlessly Sam asserted herself to pay more attention to her surroundings as she continued on forward. Although from the quietness of the forest, she quickly missed her daydreams of Dragons as something else plagued her mind.

 _ **Our intrepid hero once again heroically and smartly manages to lose the one shiny thing that makes you said hero.**_  
 _Can we not drag me through the mud right now?_   
_**You tried to fight Bular with your bare hands, you put your most loyal friend in danger! You still let Mania blindly follow you, because you fear loneliness more than her safety. You selfishly drag her into your own bullshit when destiny states that you go solo. But worst of all! You miss having such a toxic blinding ego.**_  
Sam bit her lip. The guilt wormed into her as the memory ebbed back.

Waltzing right into Starbucks, not thinking if anyone was staring, not caring about the judgment. She knew the chatter wasn't about her, so she never dwelled on it. She wasn't conscious of how she walked, she just did. Sam knew what she needed to order, so she didn't rehearse it. She knew what it costed, so she didn't take her money out to count. The order flowed out of her mouth, no stuttering and no stumbling. As the barista prepped her coffee Sam decided  
 _What the heck! I deserve a treat! After all that I've been through._   
She added on the cookies and cream special, not once did she blank out. Not once did she sweat and panic. It was smooth, easy and effortless. When the cute girl with a rose dyed razorcut asked for her name Sam used a pick up line!

'They call me the tailor, because of how I _thread the needle_.' She smoothly had clicked her hands into finger guns, confident that she pulled them off. Instead of an unsure response to a compliment.

Pondering about it in the forest made her face flush bright red with embarrassment. She used a pick up line from from a kid's show! But that cute barista nose snorted, she had been laughing with her! Not at her. She wrote "Sharpshooter" in sharpie along with the Voltron logo. She had gotten the reference. Now Sam really wished that she had kept the cup instead of carelessly littering it along the sidewalk.  
 _ **You're so pathetic that you are bewildered by how easy a simple order was. So pathetic that it took a Gumm-Gumm totem to give you a neurotypical mindset for the most mundane of tasks.**_

 

A twig snapped. The sound pierced the peacefulness that Sam jumped into her fighting stance. She took a stick and brandished it like a sword. The foliage rustled. She whipt around, something was indeed moving in the foliage. No, the foliage was moving. A great dark earthy brown head lifted itself. Sam assumed that it was a horse, the head and neck were long after all. However Sam could see that there was a wooden texture slowly forming like wrinkles on an old person. There was no mane or tail. Instead there was jade green moss and long grass adorned with tiny white flowers, where the fey had danced along. The foliage was so densely thick and lush that it was as though the creature carried an island on it's back. Sam looked up into its eyes. Eyes so jade green and shiny that they were jewels.

'Can keep a secret?' A haunting voice spoke so hushed that Sam thought it was a ghost. She nodded, slowly bringing down her makeshift weapon. It didn’t seem to intend on hurting her. 'I should expect so. You have a secret too.'

'How do you know?' Sam cautiously asked.

'I thought that you already knew? The eyes. When you know secrets you can read the secrets in other's eyes.'

He brought up a good point. Her eyes were baggy and they twitched at the most suspicious of noises. Sometimes they were also empty. Sometimes they were red and puffy from tears. Sam dropped her stick and kicked it away. She spied a sliced nub amongst the mess of long grass. The only thing that wasn't made of forest, broken ivory worn down by time yet still carrying a golden glitter.

'Not what you thought a Unicorn would look like?' He remarked her surprised expression. Sam shook her head.

'But... suddenly camouflage makes more sense. I mean how could a pure white horse live in a forest and not get caught?' Sam replied.

The elder Unicorn chuckled. 'We were once pure white. We were once innocent as the humans we approached. Once we had horns that glowed.' They lamented. 'Our kind was of course hunted. It was only inevitable that the humans realized our power. Horns could make wands, hair could bind magic into your bidding. Bones could summon, blood could prolong your life. Tears could heal. It was our suffering that made humans into powerful magic wielders. When it became too much and we were sure to be extinct the only human we trusted urged us to make a deal with the Fey. They granted us immortality, the camoflage you see and a voice. In exchange however, we are now eternally bound to them and the camoflage you see is slowly turning us into the forest.'

More heads lifted. Several, awfully similar however some of their horns were now rock. 'We were but fillies when our fates were sealed. There was no choice and we have no choice now. For if we try to break free, there's no place to hide.'  
Sam felt aching sorrow for them. They had been bound to the same forest for centuries, possibly even thousands of years. Looking into their eyes Sam could tell that they had lost track of time, or perhaps they didn't even have a concept of time. Just eternity in a forest waiting to one day become the trees and moss.

'I have forgotten the days where we ran free. We can't eat or even feel full. One day I fear that we won't even feel, every day we grow more like the fey.' Another haunting voice spoke.

'I think that we are more fey than flesh and blood already.'

'Our flesh and blood was gone centuries ago.'

'If you were wondering if whether or not Unicorns were extinct, well... they have been for thousands of years. Possibly even longer.'

'You may not be flesh and blood anymore... but there is a society that has successfully stayed hidden. Trolls aren't flesh and blood, actually they're more rock. Anyway, I help protect an ancient city hidden under my town. It's called Trollmarket. If I break you guys free from the fey, you guys could probably hide down there until I figure out a more suited location.' Sam suggested. There was a silent stillness for a moment. Sam couldn’t read their faces or eyes to tell if they were pondering or not. It was much like trying to read faces on rocks, however you could always spot something.

'It's been thousands of years since we’ve moved. I don't know anything better we could do.' One of them decided.

There was a murmur of agreement amongst them. Sam was surprised by how quickly they were trusting of her, it had taken a victory in a death brawl just to get the Trolls to go to her first for problems and errands.

‘How come you guys so trusting of me?’ Sam had to ask.

‘Something, within us can still sense purity within hearts. You alone, are already a hundred times more reliable than a hundred impure hearts.’ They answered.

‘I keep hearing that term being thrown around.’ Sam commented, ‘what does it actually mean to be “pure of heart?”’

‘Many creatures and herds have their own definitions of what it means. Ours is to handle anything given with care, any responsibility taken with the utmost care, any power received remains incorrupt when the time comes to pass it down. To strive for the truest of compassion and generosity not because it is expected, but because you truly believe that it is needed.’

Sam went mute. Her mind was working in overdrive, calculating appropriate responses, none executed. However, with the buffering of responding came a realization. The Amulet didn’t grant her armour just because her emotions weren’t right for it, it was also because her toxic ego was corrupting the power of the Amulet.

No wonder that it was so wary of being held in human hands, we don’t exactly have the best rep. Sam thought.

‘You’ve never had your most fundamental part of you acknowledged before?’ One of the Unicorns realized with shock.

‘I mean, it has. But never in that light before,’ Sam replied. ‘Everyone keeps telling me that… it’s useless to be optimistic, not to help anyone who can’t give back, just well kindness to most people is an indication of naivety,’ she explained. ‘But with the way the world is now, the way the mental illnesses spiking and too many problems rising. I know that I can’t fix everything, or most for that matter, but I also know that the world needs kindness, now more than ever.’

‘And you wondered why your heart was pure of all creatures.’ They chuckled amusingly. Sam looked at them in bewilderment again. ‘Your face speaks everything.’ They explained.

‘Right… so, how do I bust you guys out of fairyland?’ Sam asked.

'To break the deal you will need an item from the one who sealed it for us in the first place.' They explained.

'Do you still remember the name?'

' _Merlin_.'

Sam suddenly realized why the Fey took the Amulet. She looked down at her compass as the cogs and gears in her mind spun out the webbing of the plan.

 

'I have succeeded!' Sam declared to the trees. A great horse-like creature lumbered along side her. Sam came up to its knees at most. Mania sprang up and gaped at the hulking creature in fascination. Blinky and ARGGGH!!! were taken aback by how drastically different it was from the books. Blinky had a suspension in his six eyes that it wasn't even a Unicorn at all.

'Well done.' The fey remarked. 'Your eyes are as sharp as your mind. Your skills know no bounds.'

'Th-I er appreciate the flattery, but I would much prefer the Amulet of Daylight back.' Sam promptly corrected herself.

'We shall show you where it is.' A few woodley sprites urged. Sam followed them with caution. The Unicorn bent down it's head to the Trolls to explain their situation.

Sam had to jog to keep up with them, they lead her towards a clearing surrounded by a mushroom ring. However her attention was on not losing sight of the Fey and so wasn't looking where she was stepping. Sam ran over the mushroom ring. A great big burly looming humanoid creature stood ready with a club. As if waiting for her. The dark forest greens and rotten toothy grin told Sam that it was a mountain giant. The brute dumbly lumbered it's way towards her, dragging the club behind him.

'Where's the Amulet!?' Sam demanded. Her question was answered when she spotted a familiar blue glow emanating from a closed fist.

'We showed you where it is.' They innocently replied as the giant poised to strike.

'God this is Mans logic.' Sam angrily muttered as she dodged an earth shattering blow. That's it!

She kept dodging, running, jumping out of the way. The dumb brute could crush her head in it's fist in one fell swoop, that was if it could catch her. Sam had been training with Draal, so she already had the balancing figured out. He was huge, but extremely slow and dumb enough for delayed reactions. The fey watched with grim amusement, it was as though an exhausted human was trying to kill a sporadic fly.

'Sam! Catch!' Mania called out. Sam caught Mania's bag. Ripping it open she found packets of cherry bombs and firecrackers.

'You chaotic life saviour!' Sam gratefully thanked as she dug them out. She pulled the lighter from another pocket before the shattering blow threw her off her feet. 'Shit!' Sam yelped out. Quickly trying to make her jelly legs work. The giant snatched her up by a leg. Dangling her upside down, the Fey laughed at Sam as she fruitlessly kicked the fist. Sam could feel the circulation being cut off in her trapped leg. As she hung above the grinning drool flowing mouth she felt the hot rancid breath worse than any dumpster from a suspicious take out place. As the giant lowered her towards the rotting plague encased teeth Sam lit five cherry bombs at once. She threw them all. Some went down his throat, other went into his eyes. They exploded with sparks and smoke, very painful, no matter how big and dumb you were. The giant dropped Sam, along with the Amulet. As the creature yowled in agony, clutching it's eyes

'For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!' Sam declared, for once welcoming the pulsating device in her palm. The armour clamped on. Sam summoned the sword. The giant was bent over and didn't have the brain cells to multitask as Sam climbed up it's back. She put the blade to it's throat and in one slash the giant was gurgling and struggling to lift it's heavy arms. She pulled the blade closer towards her. Murky grey-green blood spluttered everywhere. Reminding her too much of sewage water. She struggled to keep the bile down as blood dyed her arms. Finally it fell, like a mighty oak tree it collided with the earth. Sending Sam tumbling upon the ground.

She eased herself up, dazed and only further confused by her surroundings. She stood in the echoey darkness of a cave. Only dimly lit by the jade green crystals jutting out of the rock. They were huge! Reminding her of Trollmarket. But Trollmarket wasn't so dark that you could barely see your hand in front of your face. Trollmarket wasn't so desolate and abysmally empty, not even down in the caverns. The air didn't squeeze the breath out of your lungs and instilled a pitiful sense of hopelessness. Sam felt herself get yanked off the ground. She squeaked in panic as she was pulled into blinding sunlight. She was set down, blinded by the sunspots in her eyes, she heard familiar voices and smelled flowers. She blinked the sunspots out of her eyes, finding Blinky, ARGGGH!!! and Mania standing in front of her.

'By Deia's grace that was close!' Blinky exclaimed in relief.

'W-what?' Sam uttered in confusion.

'With the adrenaline wearing off you were subjected to the clutches of the enchantments within the mushroom circle.' He explained.

'Oh.' Sam blinked rapidly, trying to snap herself out of the dream-like state.

 

'Well it was fun while it lasted.' One of the Fey shrugged casually.

'It was tedious at most.' Sam casually passed off. Mania stared at her bug-eyed, wondering if she had gotten ahold of a Grit-Shaka.  'I must say, that was a really clever ruse. I mean I am a sucker for this stuff, you guys have really outdone yourselves.' Sam casually gestured with her left hand. Mania picked up on it. Before Blinky could interrupt she threw a look at him.

'We are great deceivers after all.' One of them puffed out.

'Oh hardly, such a loophole can be come up with by a three-gear old.' The Fey were taken aback. 'I mean I've seen better in my work contracts.' Sam passed off.

'Would you like to see some real geniusly binding contracts, ones with oh so clever promises and deceit crafted over thousands of years?' They suggested.

'You better not disappoint.'

'How about something, poetic?'

This finally seemed to catch Sam's attention. 'We'll go and get it.' They grinned.

'Mistress Sam! Whatever are you doing?' Blinky whispered.

'Just trust me.' Sam pleaded.

'No! You have no idea what you-'

The Fey were back. A few were carrying an ancient slab of stone, carved on it was old english.  
'The Amulet can translate the writing for you.' The Fey informed.

'Oh I know, but I can read it just fine.' Sam took the slab and started analysing the text.

'Sam, drop the stone.' One of them commanded.

Sam did so. ARGGGH!!! growled dangerously, Blinky went pale with shock and panic overtook him. The Fey burst into mocking laughter.  
'We now own your name! We own you! We own the Trollhunter!' They cheered.

'Oh no. Oh no no no NO!' Blinky exclaimed in utter terror. Realizing that he was the one who used her name. He had practically handed her to the fey gift wrapped.

'Sam! Bring up your sword!' They declared. Sam obeyed, emotionless and rigid. Mania was a bit confused, still not grasping the full extent of the situation they were in. ARGGGH!!! Shielded Mania and Blinky without hesitation. Sam brought the sword down. She struck the stone text, it exploded into intense jade green energy. Throwing all of the Fey off balance. Now it was their turn to be paralysed by shock.

'That's not my name.' Sam grinned, bringing her blade out of the ashen rubble.

'We may not have you. But we have someone dear to you.' They recovered themselves and promptly turned to Mania. 'Mans! Wave goodbye to your friends. For you are now bound to us.' They grinned sickeningly. Mania pulled a rude gesture at them.

‘If that were the case, you realize that you’d be stuck with _me!_ ’ She cooly pointed out.

The Fey started burning red with anger, something that Sam didn't expect them to even be able to do.

‘You also have more bravado than sense!’

‘I have a very particular set of skills and an uncanny ability to make my presence cause chaotic problems. Just ask the Trollhunter.’

 

'My herd is forever free from your clutches!' The elder Unicorn declared. 'Your binds and double-lies can never touch us again.'

'But you are banished now! It will all revert back to why you took up the deed in the first place. Your kind will be hunted. You will come crawling back to us and plead for our protection!'

'You've been turning us into the very prison we were trapped in. For thousands of years we wondered if it was worth it. Worth being trapped, immortal and only the shells of our past selves remaining. We have forgotten who we used to be. You have already slaughtered us!' The Unicorn spat triumphantly. For the first time Sam spotted something in those empty eyes. Attention, it was as though the Unicorn had finally snapped out of a daydream.

'We can't touch you. But **they** have never been bound.' The jawlines of the fey cracked suddenly.

'Go.' ARGGGH!!! uttered.

'Yep.' Sam agreeingly muttered. The group turned tail and sprinted. The fey swarmed them like locusts. Now losing their woodland friendly approach their eyes that seemed suspicious before were now horrifying. Their jaws had snapped, revealing hidden elongated teeth that jutted out like piranhas.

'Mistress Sam! You're armour is slowing you down!' Blinky pointed out.

'I'M TOO PANICKED TO CALL IT OFF!' Sam screamed out as she dragged herself across a creek. She was picked up by ARGGGH!!! and placed onto his cloaked back. She clung on for dear life. Mania was placed beside her. The Fey were gaining on them. Sam and Mania lit up more cherry bombs. They threw them sporadically in any direction. They confused some, but it wasn't enough to completely deter them.

'We need to get past their boundaries! They won't attack us outside their own territory!' Blinky exclaimed. The Unicorn thundering beside them had their horn glow on and off like a flashlight. More thundering of hooves sounded in the distance. Sam smiled triumphantly as more Unicorns appeared. They left the scents of flowers and the warm tingling on her skin turned into an icy chill. The Fey stopped pursuing. Their hollow mouths buzzed and hummed in frustration. They flitted about along the boundaries of trees too neatly and closely together.  
They took a moment to catch their breath. Sam was still deeply unsettled by the flying piranhas that the armour still stayed on.

 

'Uhh.. so Trollmarket is about to have more inhabitants.' Sam mentioned.

'We are in debt to your selfless endeavour.' One of the Unicorns thanked graciously.

'Don't be.' Sam replied. 'You may be free now, but the Fey does have a point. There isn't many places to hide.' She explained.

'Trollmarket is welcoming of many creatures!' Blinky assured. However Sam and Mania swapped glances.

'They're more moss and stone rather than flesh and blood, I think they'll fit in.' Sam added optimistically.

'Man, thousands of years in a forest. You guys have gotta be sick of trees by now.' Mania remarked.

'Indeed. Especially when we were about to become the very forest.'

'Well the rocks glow. Dunno how yet, but now that you can move around you guys could check out every stall. There's always something going on.' Sam nattered on.

They made their way back to Trollmarket without much issue. So maybe the Unicorns were nearly seen a couple of times, however it was lucky for them that humans often did anything to pass of the weird. Trollmarket was definitely unsure of the Unicorns, specifically that Sam had managed to piss off the Fey in order to free them. However the welcoming could've been worse. Blinky as usual was much more fascinated rather than deterred and bugged them with questions. Well to be fair Sam had the same reaction, they were creatures out or stories and myth! How could she pass up the prime opportunity to learn more fact than the fiction! As for the Unicorns, Sam guessed that they were just grateful for new conversation topics and something else to do.

 


	14. Mundane Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to decide what to do with the fact that her History teacher is a Changeling, something lurks in the shadows, stalking her.

Mondays were supposed to be mundane, however knowing that your history teacher was a Changeling made Sam miss the mundane. She dreaded showing up, she still wasn't sure if he had informed his allies. Worst of all Bular. She wasn't sure if she would walk free or all the sudden her life was gonna turn for the worst. It was worse than bills coming in and deciding whether the risk was worth it to eat or not. Even worse than the fifth month coming to a close and coming home from school expecting an eviction notice on the door.

Sam trudged along the sidewalk, she had a perfect attendance going and due to past experience, she was stubbornly determined to keep it up. She heard something flap above her.   
That was awfully loud for a bird. Sam mused, she looked up expecting to find a low flying hawk or late owl. However there wasn't a single bird in sight. She shrugged and continued walking.

 

  
‘What's good Sammie!’ Mania called out as she skated right up to her.

‘Aye Mans.’ Sam greeted. They high-fived and did the pinkie lock ritual.

‘So, you reckon that Strickler will show up?’ She asked.

Honestly I have no clue. I mean if doesn't, chances are that he's already reported to his allies.’ Sam worriedly replied.

‘But he has also spared us.’

‘And if he spilled then who's to say that the other Changelings will be so merciful. Mans, we got lucky back there!’

‘Hold on... did you ever tell Blinky? Or ARGGGH!!!’ Mania asked.

‘I erm.. well-!’

‘Sam.’

‘Look I already messed up, big time with the Grit-Shaka and he still isn't over the Fey incident. Also not to mention, the bridge!’

‘Okay okay, then uh well for now we just have to wait and see what develops. But um.. you do know when we will report to them. Right?’

Sam sighed. ‘Yeah, still... I bet all the previous Trollhunters had this thing all figured out.’ She grumbled.

‘They grew up with that sort of stuff. We kinda just stumbled into it. But we're doing decently. I mean nobody died.’ Mania assured.

They heard a baby cry out in the distance. Mania looked around to see where it was, she spotted something green skitter about up the power lines.

‘Sam! There's a Goblin!’ Mania pointed out.

‘Oh! Let's go!’ Sam declared, whipping the Amulet out. They ripped themselves from crusily wheeling, to intense speed chase within seconds. Sam now used to heavy biking was able to keep up with the Goblin. Mania was still pulling tricks on her board without hesitation. They noticed that it was carrying something it's own size.

That's weird, but I wouldn't put it past them to be thieves. Sam thought. They pedaled out of the suburbs, into the main town, down the sketchy alleyways. Wearing themselves down as they relentlessly pursued it. They rounded a dumpster only to come across a bricked wall.

‘Dammit!’ Mania cursed in frustration. The bundle the Goblin was carrying gave a sudden cry. Sam glimpsed a human face, before it was carried away.

‘Mania.’ Sam uttered. ‘Was that a baby!?’ She exclaimed. ‘Tell me right now! A Goblin did not just run off with a baby!’

‘I dunno! I didn't see!’

‘Oh god, oh god! What if it plans on eating them!?’ Sam exclaimed. ‘We gotta go after it!’

‘Wait! Wait wait.’ Mania called out. Sam stopped her bike suddenly. ‘Goblins don't eat humans.’ She pointed out.

‘But-!’

‘No hear me out, Goblins eat trash and and stuff like the rest of the Trolls.’

‘Mans! They do eat meat!’

‘Are you thinking of the white ones? Cause we both saw a green one.’

‘I-... oh, right.’ Sam realized. ‘It may not have been a blood Goblin, but what does it want with a freakin baby!’

‘I don't know, but I don't think that you even saw a baby.’ Mania mused.

‘What?’

‘Come on, when was the last time you got a full night of sleep?’

‘I-!’

A bell rang off in the distance.  
‘Final bell!’ Mania pointed out panicked.

‘Wha? Are we really!?’

‘Sam! Hurry!’

Sam groaned, the Goblin was too far gone to track down and they needed to check if anyone knew. Still the image of that baby was burned at the back of her mind.   
Would they be okay? What did the Goblin want with a baby? More questions gushed through her head.

 

  
‘Sammie, you're still not thinking about what we saw this morning. Are you?’ Mania asked from across the lunch table. Sam looked up from the slop the cafeteria staff called food.

‘Maybe…’

‘Come on, for all we know that Goblin could've been carrying off some baby doll.’ Mania assured. ‘They are tricksters after all.’

‘Hey Sam! Can I copy your homework?’ Wisteria asked.

‘For History?’

‘Well duh, we got it next.’

‘Uh... I forgot to do it.’ Sam uttered out dumbly.

‘Seriously?’

‘I-uh well things have um.. just…’

‘Nah it's alright. I know you've been stressed.’ She assured. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief, she took her quiz papers to fill out. ‘Next time though, you've gotta be more helpful.’ Wisteria politely informed.

‘Sam! What did you say to Scout the other day?’ Tyler demanded.

‘Uhm... I may have dragged him through the mud.’ Sam admitted.

‘What? Aren't you gonna go and apologise? I mean he's been sulking all morning.’

‘Nope.’ She simply replied. ‘My mind may not have been in the right place, but I still stand by what I told him. Seriously it's twenty-seventeen. He needs to deal with it.’ She explained.

‘What? Sam what did he do?’

‘He was being homophobic, so I called him out.’

‘Woo! Good job Sammie.’ Mania clapped.

‘No not good! You realise that you just caused a rift in the group!’ Tyler pointed out.

‘Cool beans, now we won't have to put up with his bullshit.’ Mania coolly replied.

‘You! Can shut up! We only let you sit with us cause Sam insisted!’ Tyler snapped at Mania.

‘Dude! What did I do to you!?’ Mania exclaimed.

‘What didn’t you do at this point!?’ Tyler pointed out. ‘Guys! Seriously!? You've really hurt his feelings!’

‘Boo hoo. He did far worse-’

 

Sam was interrupted by a sudden crash of trays. Sam and Mania sprang up. A group had already crowded around a pair of students in the middle of the cafeteria. The chanting rang out as teens pulled out their phones. They got up, Sam sprinted her way through the crowd. The fight was very one sided. Phil was being beaten up by-

‘Scout! No! He didn't do anything!’ Sam rushed in. She tried to pull him off. Scout punched her in a furious rage.

‘THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!’ He screamed at her. Rubbing her aching cheek Sam stood back up. Scout was about to strike again, Sam caught his arm. Yanking it behind his back and shoving him face down on a table.

‘You're being a jerk!’ Sam shouted. Scout kicked and struggled, however she held steadfast. She looked around. Kids were still recording. There was at best one teacher trying to break up the crowd.

‘YOU THINK THAT I'M A PIECE OF SHIT, RIGHT!? ISN'T THAT WHY YOU STABBED ME BEHIND THE BACK, TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME!?’

He heard everything! Sam realized. Looking to her shocked friend group Tyler was urging her to let go. Phil behind her was bruised and blood was dripping from his nose. He was still catching his breath, trying to crawl away. She saw the choice, she saw the consequences. Sam steeled herself, she didn't need a magical item to make the choice she wanted.

‘You’re being a piece of shit!’ Sam shouted. ‘You can't see Phil as another teen, hell another human! All because of something he didn't choose! Something that can't be reversed with drugs or therapy! SO YES I THINK THAT YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!’

Scout kicked her in the stomach, winding her. She let go. Phil tackled Scout. There was another scuffle between them, until Sam forced down Scout's fists again.

 

‘Alright alright! Break it up you three! Now!’ Coach Lawrence had to pull Scout off Phil. He was about to hold out a hand to separate Sam from him, but she backed down. ‘Principal's office! All three of you go!’ He snapped. Sam and Phil reluctantly followed the teacher towards the office. Scout sulked ahead of them, barely a mark on him. Phil and Sam were covered in bruises however and Sam was still having trouble breathing. She had a sickening feeling that the principle would side with Scout.

‘Two fights, not even a week apart.’ The principle mused at Sam in shock.

‘I'm aware that before it was unreasonable, but now-!’

‘Save it, I don't want to know about your petty drama.’ he interrupted.

‘Sir,’ Sam started, attempting at diplomacy. ‘Do you know why homophobia and racism still exist? It's because of ignoring the problems that are still very relevant today!’ Sam argued.

‘Enough. You're already near a suspension as is.’ He assertively interrupted. Sam closed her mouth and fell back in her seat. The rumors of the principle being fearful of losing his authoritative power over students, proven before her very eyes. He sighed, frustrated as if his important time holding himself up in his office was being wasted. Sam had initially walked in anxious, but now she was starting to question why she even had a scrap of fear of him. ‘Sam. You are on your last warning. If something like this ever happens again I will have no choice but to give you a weeks suspension.’ He grimly warned. Sam could already imagine the lecture he was going to give in the staffroom, dealing with the school’s once famed future engineer or scientist turned another troubled ruffion. He’d lament on how sudden the change was, how the youth were becoming more and more troubled.

They were lectured relentlessly, something about abusing the school values and how they were the future. The freshmen students all looked up to them etc. Sam's mind was still mulling over what she had seen that morning. After they gave each other empty apologies the bell rang.  
Crap! I have History with Scout! Sam realized.  
Unfortunately due to seating arrangements, he sat behind her. Which only meant awkward silence and feeling an intense stare burning through the back of her head.

 

‘You okay Sam?’ Mania asked.

‘Gnomes have done worse to me.’ Sam sighed, scratching her arm nervously.

‘No, I mean, did the principle go easy on ya?’

‘I'm on my last warning?’ She shrugged.

‘Ah, okay.’

‘Why are you giving me that look?’

‘I mean.. the last time you ended up in the principal's office you were just bawling your eyes out.’

‘That was elementary school!’ Sam hissed.

‘No I'm pretty sure it was middle-’

‘Mans, we got worse things to worry about.’

‘Valid. But seriously the last time you got called in for an award and-’

‘Okay can we not right now!’  
Mania sniggered as she fell back in her seat.

 

Strickler showed up. They exchanged tense glances, Sam and Mania did everything they could to avoid him for the rest of the lesson. Strickler didn't make the effort to engage with them. It wasn't until after the bell rang and all the students cleared out that they tried.

‘Did you report us to your allies?’ Mania demanded.

‘If had both of you would be dead by now.’ He calmly pointed out.

‘Now what?’ Sam asked.

‘I propose a deal.’ Strickler suggested. ‘A truce really, I won't interfere with your missions. If you don't interfere with mine.’

‘You're asking us to sit idly by while the Killaheed bridge is being re-built.’ Mania bluntly replied.

‘This isn't your fight.’

‘Maybe not, but if ya think that I'll step down and let Gunmar break out-!’ Mania strongly refuted.

‘Neither of you are anywhere close to being able to defeat him!’ He growled dangerously. ‘Can't you see that I'm trying to help?’

"Oh really?! You’re helping. That’s rich."

‘A couple of naive teens like you can’t possibly fathom a war. Do you two really think that Gunmar will stop with one small town? When the entire surface world is within reach? Both of you are too blinded by some fantasy that you could put a dent in him, to see just how doomed you really are.’ Strickler lectured.

‘Then all the more to prevent the bridge from being built!’ Sam stated.

‘Impudent of you to assume that preventing it will be the end of it, there’ll always be some crazed group willing to bring in Gunmar. If you want to survive, you always join the winning side.’

‘If you have backbone, you stick by your friends and beliefs.’ Sam stated.

‘Even if they get you killed? Even if they get everyone hurt?’

‘I’ll do what’s right!’

‘Everyone does what they think is right, that’s what makes them weak, makes them vulnerable, that’s what gets them killed! You are no exception.’

‘Then what makes you think that Gunmar will spare you?’ She questioned. Clearly she struck a nerve in him, Strickler's eyes glowed suddenly. Sam and Mania instinctively flinched away. ‘If Gunmar shares that mindset then what makes you think that he won’t kill you as well?’

‘I'm not blind.’ He simply put, trying to regain his composure and straightening himself. ‘Blind loyalty would’ve gotten me killed long ago.’

‘Drinking too much water will kill you.’ Mania rolled her eyes.

‘You know what I mean!’ he snapped, annoyed by how Mania seemingly wasn’t taking it seriously. She stood rigid, with her arms crossed however. Never wavering not fidgeting. ‘If you two think that you could be heroes, may I remind you that reality isn’t merciful, that’s the way the world is.’

‘Then you should know that standing by and letting it happen would be the worst possible thing that we could do.’ Sam stubbornly pointed out. ‘We’re not trying to be heroes, we know that we’re in reality, but we also know that we have to do something.’

Strickler gazed at them, like a senior would do when the freshmen walked in on their first day. They were just a couple of stupidly reckless teens, why did that infernal wizard choose Sam? Sam! Of all humans! The most kind, generous and innocent of them all! She wouldn’t last a second against Gunmar, even if she managed to put him in a tight spot she’d show him mercy. Then, she’d be stabbed in the back. Strickler knew that the girls were unwavering, just as he feared. Sam even more so, in fact this was probably the most fire Sam had in her eyes. Not even the Grit-Shaka could bring out that molten-steel-fire. He had hoped that Sam seeing cold logic would bring her back to her senses. He had no hope with Mania, if she was gonna go up against Bular with a pocket knife, then he’d might as well try convincing her to stop pranking while he was at it. Sam had always been nervous, skittish and mostly quiet. Unsure of herself, what she said and knew. That was also what made her so vulnerable. It was only with the Grit-Shaka he had seen her with such strong convictions, through this moment was proving that perhaps she always had strong convictions. It was just that the totem erased the anxiety preventing her from voicing them. In fact he was scanning Sam, to see if she had one on her right now. Not a slight trace of emerald in her steeled eyes.

‘Then we do a compromise.’ He told them. ‘Only interfere in emergencies. For now though while things are mellow, we stay quiet.’

‘Or?’ Sam pressed.

‘Or Changelings will storm your home and tear you to pieces.’ maybe not the best he could come up with, but Strickler was pressed for options. He had to take them when he could and command them like a calculated plan.

Sam chewed her bottom lip. Mania stood fidgeting in the silence. Strickler had been right about one thing, they cared about upholding their oath of secrecy. There really wasn't much choice. Sam had been hoping for a double agent ally, however it was clear that it wasn't going to happen. She breathed in, then out. Her mind ticked like clockwork. He wasn't of the Fey, however Changelings were known for their own devious tactics and loopholes in truces. She then thought of her mother, the Trolls, the strays and the injured animals back at her house. Everyone that relied on her.

Damnit!  
‘Fine. Truce.’ Sam sighed reluctantly.

‘And now, the canals never happened.’ Strickler instructed.

‘Right.’ Sam spat.

 

She needed a few minutes to breath. Sam told a teacher that her anxiety was playing up and promptly went over to the back buildings of the school to breath. She had considered the bathrooms, but they had been trashed and she didn't feel like pissing off the hallway monitors.

Stormy clouds gathered in the sky. Raging black and smoky greys blocked out the sun. The air carried the inevitable scent of downpour. The chilly blustery winds whipt up her hair as thunder rumbled in the distance. A shrill cry rang out. Sam craned her neck, trying to spot whatever the heck it was. Another screech. Overpowering even the thunder and piercing her like a dagger to the ears. Something heavy scratched along the tiled roof. Sam ducked further under, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing. It was out of a horror movie. Something eased it's way along the rooftop, the clinks of the tiles. The snuffly breathing, the low growl carried Sam's doom. She forcefully bit back a scream from within her. A head forced its way down. A Pterodactyl and Dragon mutated winged creature with machete sized talons and skin so grey and smoky that it blended scarily well with the sky. It's eyes glowed smouldering red upon seeing her. Sam threw a tile at it. The creature gave an annoyed roar, it reached towards her. Clawing at her jacket. Sam sprinted away. The dumpsters were ahead of her, however if she maneuvered she'd be right in the creature's path. Sam tried to leap over. Her foot got caught on the hinge. She was flung over into another, landing in the putrid trash.

‘Ha! Is that where you live?’ A passing student teased. Sam burst out, raggedly breathing and looked around wildly.

‘I bet that her mom is the Tramp Witch!’ Another teased.

‘Guys! Did you no-!? But it was!? Huh?..’ Sam spluttered. The creature was gone.

‘She definitely smells like the Tramp Witch.’

Did I hallucinate? Am I finally cracking? Sam wondered. She dragged herself out, embarrassed and smelling like rotting fish.

‘Okay so I think I hallucinated the whole thing, but the love child of a mall goth Pterodactyl and Dragon attacked me on school grounds while I was alone. It only left when I fell in a dumpster in front of some kids.’ Sam recounted to the two Trolls and chaos in a hijab.

‘Like Strickler Changeling mall goth?’ Mania asked.

‘Yeah! Actually... I think it had a Troll like structure.’ Sam mused.

ARGGGH!!! grumbled in worry. ‘Stalkling.’ He muttered.

‘What's that?’ Sam asked.

‘Mistress Sam you haven't hallucinated your encounter. You see Stalkings, unlike most Trolls are immune to the effects of sunlight and are mostly known for their ability to stalk prey until death.’ Blinky explained.

‘Uhh... so that means I'm not safe in daylight.’

‘Your only safeguard is in numbers. Stalkings only attack when their prey is alone.’ He informed.

‘Darklands spawn.’ ARGGGH!!! growled.

‘Like... Blood Goblins?’

He grimly nodded.  
‘Well what about Goblins stealing babies? Has that ever happened before?’ Sam asked.

‘If the Goblins are working with the Changelings then it's very possible that due to their small size they are able to swap babies and replace them with Changelings. However I can assure you that if the babe comes to harm so does the disguise of a Changeling. The safest they can be is with a Goblin.’ Blinky reassured.

‘And where are they being taken?’ Sam asked.

‘Darklands.’ ARGGGH!!! answered.

‘Wait so hold on. Babies are being stolen and dragged into a dark version of hell. Filled with Stalkings and other nasty stuff and you're saying that it's where they're the safest!?’ Mania exclaimed.

‘Also same place as Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm buddies. Who ya know, who eat humans!’ Sam drove in the point.

‘Alright! Alright, keep in mind that the place is a labyrinth. There could very well be a pocket or a chamber somewhere where the spawns don't venture. As well as the Changelings being allied with the Gumm-Gumms.’

‘A very shaky alliance.’ Mania pointed out.

‘Right, but the point being. Those babes are being kept safe. There is no need for worry.’ He reassured.

Sam fell back in her seat. The cluttered library was warm from the amount of oil lamps lighting the place. The scent of aged books did ease Sam's burning anxiety alittle. However the thought of hundreds of babies trapped in another dimension didn't make it go away. Neither did the book on Stalklings, there was no recorded weak points nor weaknesses. Sam had considered the possibility that since the creature had wings it wouldn't do so well in the cold. However the fact that it didn't have feathers and that it hadn't snowed in Arcadia Oaks for years brought down that theory.

 

They trained in the arena, in an attempt to wear down her mind Sam put all her might in surviving the fire spouting walls. She had to have her long hair up in a bun so it wouldn't catch on fire. The rocky walls were so much more steeper than the tower and there was less footholds. Sam gritted her teeth and tried to leap up. Too fast. Too reckless. She slipped and plunged towards the abyss below. Sam summoned sword, stabbed the sword into the rock. She clung to the hilt for dear life.

‘Why did I let Blinky talk me out of a harness!’ Sam angrily muttered to herself. The her sweaty palms were making her slip. Sam got onto a foothold. Easing herself in position. There was a rumble within the rock. Sam forced herself upwards, the sword dissipated as fire shot out. Her armoured leg felt as it were being cooked alive. Luckily Daylight steel also prevented burns. Sam hated the course, no time to rest or calculate her next moves. No time to plan, everything she came up with was on the spot. As a result in her chaotic mind she executed everything recklessly. It took her way longer than expected to reach the top, where the rest of the group were waiting.

"Are we gonna train on the tower next?" Sam exasperated, struggling to catch her breath.

‘Oh no, Mistress Sam it's imperative that you utilise all courses in the fordge.’ Blinky insisted. ‘If you become too comfortable with one terrain then you'll have a severe disadvantage against the others!’

‘Ugh…’ Sam moaned, collapsing onto her knees. Wondering when the hell she was going to fight in a fire spouting castle.

‘Next up you'll use your environment to your advantage!’

‘You're good at that stuff, you'll ace it no problem.’ Mania confidently assured.

‘But I had the tower memorised beforehand, not sea of bladed doom.’ Sam pointed out as menacing blades flung out of the stone ground like shark fins.

‘For this one you'll chase ARGGGH!!! Through the blades.’ Blinky explained. ARGGGH!!! was already raring to go. Sam forced her protesting limbs to work. Her mind calculating, the cogs and gears turning.

‘Go!’ ARGGGH!!! urged.

‘Wha!?’ Sam exclaimed.

‘Mistress Sam, the more you hesitate the further ARGGGH!!! will be!’

‘Damnit!’ She rushed into the blades. Her foot caught on a rising one. Sam swore as she was flung into another one. Her helmet left her head spinning, yet thankfully still attached.

‘Utilise your environment!’

‘You didn't give me time to plan!’ Sam protested.

‘There's rarely any time to plan in combat!’ Blinky pointed out patiently. ‘You have to utilise your fear and rely on instincts!’

Sam steeled herself, she took off sprinting. Dodging the rising falling blades. Sam sporadically relied on fear-fueled instinct. She suddenly found that it came to her naturally. She was even closing in on ARGGGH!!! He stopped suddenly, Sam kept going in mild confusion. A blade struck her. Sam groaned as she rolled onto smooth ground, she was on her back ARGGGH!!! looked down on her.

‘Utilise.’ He advised.

‘Yeah yeah, got it.’ Sam sighed in frustration. An alarm went off on her phone. ‘Time's up!’ Sam called out to Blinky. The blue Troll gave her a thumbs up and pressed a button. The blades finally stopped and sunk down below. She breathed out a sigh of relief. As usual training was going horribly. Sam let the armour dissipate. Mania's phone rang.

‘Oh no.’ She uttered fearfully. Sam already knew from her face that it was the one person she feared, her mother. Mania tentatively took the call. Like a howler her phone exploded into angry rants that whizzed by Sam's ears so fast that she couldn't tell if it was in english or arabic. She had to guess the latter, her parent's english was still broken.

‘Mans! Don't have it on speaker!’ Sam called out with hands over her ears.

‘It's not on speaker!’ Mania told her. She immediately tried to calm her mother down in arabic and reason with her. Blinky looked on in surprise, meanwhile ARGGGH!!! shied away as if he were being yelled at. Finally Mania hung up.

‘Did you tell her where you were going?’ Sam asked.

‘Uhm... well I may not may not have been grounded.’ Mania cringed. Sam facepalmed.

‘Just tell her that you joined some after school club or something.’

‘Not gonna happen. She took me off hockey because of the arrests on my street. Remember?’ Mania pointed out. ‘Besides how come your mom isn't worried sick? You never call her!’ She argued.

‘She knows that I can't do phone calls, besides she doesn't care where I go or what I do. Actually she usually doesn't want to know…’ Sam mused.

‘Oh boy another row, hooray.’ Mania muttered. ‘I mean I get why they're so uptight, but it gets too much sometimes.’ She groaned.

‘Just... stay at home, try to be on her good side again.’ Sam advised.

‘Right…’

 

The moment Sam stepped outside they immediately realized that they had completely forgotten about the Stalkling. They climbed up the canals, collecting their wheels from a bush they hid them in and made their way towards their own streets. A familiar car pulled up in front of them.  
‘Oh no.’ Mania uttered for the second time that night. Sam silently prayed to herself. Her father stepped out and dragged her in. Before they could argue or explain Sam was dumbly watching the car drive away. Sam opened her mouth to call out.

 _There's no point. You're not worth stopping for._ Sam closed her mouth again.  
The thunder rumbled above her. The stormy night clouds gave in and rained relentlessly down on her in sheets. Sam pedaled as fast as she could. Her only hope was the main town, surely someone out there was working the night shift! A screech rang out. The lightning flashed, blinding her briefly. Sam pedaled faster. Zig-zagging making herself a moving target. She felt something swoop low. Sam ducked. The talons scraped the jacket. She gasped in panic, her head sporadically reeling. Sam switched on her walkie-talkie, she passed a street sign. Sam practically screamed it into the speaker as the Stalkling gave a shrill cry.

Sam misstepped, her foot caught up in the pedal. Her bike wobbled. She careened towards the sidewalk. Her feet only scraped the sidewalk, before talons caught her shoulders. Sam opened her eyes, finding herself too many feet of the ground. Her arms were so tightly gripped that her blood circulation was cut off.

‘For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!’ Sam screamed out. The armour clamped on. The Stalkling didn't notice the extra weight. Sam waved the sword, stabbing it in the leg. It screeched in pain. Tossing her up in the air. Sam waved the blade about randomly. She was caught by the wrists. An impressive skill for something with such large talons Sam had to give them that. However looking down Sam realized that she couldn't see the rooftops. Her stomach dropped as hard as her hope of fighting her way out.

Unlike before where Sam was under the roof of the storm, the thunder rumbling in the distance. Now she was amongst the storm, thunder cracked all around her. Whiping her ears and the flashes of lightning stabbed her eyes. Sam hung limply, eyes shut and whimpering as the air became more difficult to breath. She could feel herself fading into unconsciousness.  
 _ **Useless! Only months into training and evading Bular and now you're gonna be killed by a Troll bird. If you weren't such a clutz! If you weren't stupid enough to keep quiet! You'd still be alive.** _ Sam shook her head, trying to snap herself back into action. She tried remembering training, what would Blinky shout from the sidelines in this situation? The thunder interrupted her thoughts. More strongly than before. Sam felt the blade still clutched in her grasp. Sam's mind clicked.

She raised the sword. Gritting her teeth, with her eyes squeezed shut. Her hand was heavy and numb, however she kept the blade raised like a flag. If she was going to die she needed to take down the Stalkling. There was no guarantee that it would stop at her and she didn't want to burden Draal with such a creature. She was gasping for breath. Thunder cracked so loud that her ears popped. The flash blinded her. All she could see was white. She felt relief in her wrists as she was released. Her ears rang, her limbs and jacket flapped uselessly as Sam struggled to keep her eyelids open. She saw the great hulking figure of the Stalkling, screeching in agony and spasticity falling. Sam let herself close her eyes as the world around her seemingly shut down.

Her eyes fluttered open, she managed to lift her heavy head. She was slung over ARGGGH!!!'s shoulder. Blinky sighed in relief upon seeing Sam looking about disorientated.

‘Wha-what happen?’ Sam muttered deliriously.

‘You did it Mistress Sam! You've slain that Stalkling!’ Blinky cheerfully informed. Sam half grinned as her hearing slowly returned. Before passing out again from the exhaustion.

 


	15. Board games are far from boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games, until Sam and Mania play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter of the characters having a game session. Just a fun little game, it's just a game. Just a game- and now there's a fire...

'What in Deia's name are you three doing!?' Blinky exclaimed.

Sam, Mania, and Draal all sat cross-legged in the living room. Papers and rubbish from snacks scattered all around them as Mania scanned her heavily stickered laptop screen.

'We're doing D'n'D without dice.' Mania helpfully informed him.

'How does that work then?' He asked, vaguely recalling the rules. Which were drastically different to Maces and Talons which he was used to.

'Basically every time our character wants to do something and we need dice they have to perform said action and the DM, me will rate them out of twenty.' She explained.

'I can show you an example, Mans I backflip off the tower.' Sam told her boldly.

'Kitchen table is over there.'

Sam stood up and clumsily navigated over empty food packets and sheets.

'Mistress Sam! You're not seriously going to-' Blinky spluttered.

'Mans you watching?'

Sam backflipped of the table and landed on her two feet gracefully. Mania and Draal clapped impressed.

'That's a twenty right there!' Mania cheered as she moved her avatar across the roughly drawn map.

'I take out my sword!' Draal started.

'You lost yours when you tried to use it as a throwing knife remember?' Mania reminded.

'Uhg..' Draal grumbled as he reviewed his character sheet again. Which was comically small in his stubby hands, the pencil was practically a toothpick in between his fingers.

'Fine! I pick up a rock and throw it at the guards to distract them.'

'Kay, here's the ball.' Mania tossed him a rubber handball. Draal threw it towards the wall, it rebounded and hit him in the eye.

'Arrgh!' He yowled.

'One. The rock ricochets back to you drawing the guards attention to you.'

'I regret eating the dice.' Draal grumbled.

'I knew it!' Sam declared.

'You disgraceful brute! You ate _the_ lucky dice!' Mania shouted at him.

'I will get you guys the dice! Just don't kill each other!' Blinky pleaded.

'Apparently, it's only concerning if it's not training.' Sam muttered.

'I've seen you three during Uno! It's nowhere as peaceful or civil as with Maces and Talons.' He explained.

'Your silly civility will never survive in the chaos that is DnD.' Sam dramatically declared. Blinky stared at her like a concerned parent.

'How about something tamer?' Blinky suggested.

'Fine!' Mania flipped her laptop lid down.'How about...uh... I dunno snakes and ladders?'

'Eh sure.' Draal shrugged.

'I'm down.' Sam placidly replied.

'Thank you.' Blinky sighed in relief. Sam pulled out the beaten box. A forgotten relic from another family who tried to reconnect Sam suspected. She couldn't see her landlord with a family nor friends.

  
They had initially gathered at Sam's house for a Troll lore study session, as well as maybe sneakily complete their last minute schoolwork. Her mother was out at her boyfriend's for the weekend and with Trollmarket still shaky about Sam and Mania's presence her house was the best and most peaceful choice. However, it slowly ebbed out into a board gaming session.

'Tunnel finished.' ARGGGH!!! proudly informed.

'It can be sealed up easily, right?' Sam inquired.

'Need portal key.'

'Good, good.' Sam nodded. 'Thanks for that dude.'

'Indeed your efforts are always appreciated, my good friend.' Blinky praised.

'I better check up on Connie.' Sam noted when she glanced up at the clock.

'Why do you always name the birds if you're just gonna release them?' Mania asked.

'Actually, a better question is how can you tell them apart?' Draal wondered.

'I dunno either. I kind of just see the little differences, like the shape of their beaks, the way their feathers are speckled and stuff. Sometimes it's personalities and I just kind of end up naming them.' Sam shrugged. She continued upstairs. She breathed out in relief.

The bubble of non-stop chatter was draining to be in for too long. It wasn't as exhausting or terrible as training, she loved socializing with them. It was just that Sam would slowly exhaust herself to half listening on the edge of the conversations. They were only three or four hours in and Sam was already out of it. She couldn't be bothered to explain it to them, her friends never understood it and would often question why Sam would socialize at all. Or at least try.

Her room was cool and peaceful. The sparrow she had been nursing was wide awake and hobbeling about, pecking at their splint.

'Oh hey, your leg's healed.' Sam cheerfully said. She carefully picked them up and grabbed the scissors from the first aid kit. She first cut the cotton binds, before untwisting the wires, letting the skewer splint fall onto her wobbly desk. Connie was already bending their healed leg, trying to spread their wings. Sam opened the window quickly. Letting the bird fly out of the palm of her hand she watched them fly off, chirping happily. They took off so easily and freely that it enamored Sam. Just weeks ago it was a downed dead bird. When she picked it up and choose to heal them, she gave them a chance. Her patience and faith in them as she fixed them a splint and took care of them all culminated in a brief take off. Those four seconds, not many would say that it was worth it. Her mother often questioned why Sam would go through all the trouble for a single common bird that won't even remember her. However she couldn't put the moment of taking off into words so she was often quiet about it.

Her eyes drifted towards her messy desk of random toy figures and knick knacks. She couldn't recall clearly the last time she played with them, actually when was the last time she even looked at them? All of them were broken second hands, dumpster dives and op-shop sprees it seemed that anything she owned was never new or shiny. Most of the time Sam never minded, it was just how things were. Still, she adored them, patchy fake fur, missing limbs, scratched painting and all. Her mind flooded with memories of zombie apocalypses, monster hunts, superheroes with disabilities as well as superpowers and galactic wars. The princess dolls? All friends from various kingdoms and allies in battle. The patchy plushies? Protective monsters against the Swamp Witch who grew angrier the more she drank out of a specific potion bottle.

Her shoe scraped against a stray vodka bottle. She groaned.

 _I tell her time and time again to get rid of them! God the smell is gonna permeate with the smoke._   
As Sam picked it up, along with the beer cans and cigarette butts she wondered how she wasn't asthmatic already.

She turned back towards the door, a lingering thought bugged her  
 _Will I ever be able to play pretend like before?_  
Laughter erupted downstairs, Sam grinned. No matter what there was always more than one way to have fun.

  
As Blinky found out, snakes and ladders was a huge mistake. Draal was gloating like mad, Sam and Mania were shooting him with dagger filled eyes. He could tell that they were plotting and scheming. He shoved another game board in front of them to distract them. Turns out he only poured gasoline into the raging fire. Risk. A world dominating war game, which the rule book had been lost, so relying on faded memories and making some up, they started. Halfway through they realized just how long the game was dragging on for and Mania elected to form allies with one another and merge their armies. ARGGGH!!! and Blinky allied with one another. Mania and Sam formed a truce and stopped fighting over Africa. Draal chose to go solo. The game got more intense. Colonies rose and fell. Close scraps with the dice rolls, the miracle defense holding up after relentless blows from the enemy. Finally after so many sacrifices, the devastating loss of most of Sam's once glorious army. They won. Sam and Mania had the world under their iron fists. Until the unthinkable happened, Mania broke their truce. Only one dice roll and Sam's army was wiped out.

'WHAT!?' Sam exclaimed as Mania shoved the last of her green pieces of the board.

'I'M KING OF THE WORLD!' Mania gloatingly declared.

'You two remember that it's just a game, right?' Blinky carefully asked.

Sam inhaled and exhaled. 'You're right, it's just a game. So Mania, how about another?' She asked too sweetly. Mania was riding the high of winning an intense game and back-stabbing her friend.

'Yeah! Come on!' She challenged.

Fen slammed down a little cartoon box. A lego pirate ship game. The grinning plastic faces looked up to them innocently as the six years and up sticker mocked them.

'Uh what?.' Mania gaped at her.

'Scared of losing again?' Sam asked.

'Hell nah, you should be the scaredy cat.'

'Cupid.'

'Dragon Nerd.'

'Right I'm staying out of this one.' Blinky decided.

'Me too.' ARGGGH!!! nodded in agreement.

'I know by now to never get in the way of personal conflicts.' Draal remarked.

'Fine, then it's just Sam I'll wipe off the floor.'

What Mania didn't anticipate was Sam's ruthlessness. Through careful calculation and too much brain power used on a game for six year olds she got Mania's character the edge of the plank. The dice fell on the red face, Mania's chosen colour. Sam grinned evilly as she picked up her character.

'Long live the king.' Sam purred, she flicked it in her eye. Mania fell back and wailed in pain. 'True friends stab you in the front Mania, you should know that by now.' She villainously monologued.

'You're only this egotistical because you have so few victories.' Mania refuted. Sam glared at her dangerously.

'THAT'S IT! NO MORE GAMES FOR EITHER OF YOU!' Blinky snatched the box away. 'I never would've thought that I would encounter such petty over competitiveness over simple board games, I thought that Draal was the worst!'

'Honestly so did I.' Draal shrugged.

'It's just banter.' Mania assured.

'Yeah we won't murder each other, but still Mans. I know where you sleep.' Sam hissed.

'Oh Great Gonka Mora why ever did I agree to this?' Blinky sighed.

'I got stuck with destiny crap, you get stuck with our bullshit.' Sam refuted. Her phone dinged. She got up and out of the room before reading over the text.

 

SamIam: Hey Mom

Mom: Ayye Sammie

SamIam: So... how did that interview go?

Mom: I killed it Samster, you should've seen me in there!

SamIam: Great! She sighed with relief. Wait are you in blue hell? She texted.

Mom: You mean Walmart, right?

SamIam: relapse  
Where are you right now?

Mom: Just on my way home now. I got bus money.

 _Crap!_ Sam thought.

SamIam: See you soon then, Sam replied.

 

'Guys! My mom's gonna be home soon!' She warned the others.

'Right, Mistress Sam! Remember to-'

'Troll history, got it!' Sam quickly replied.

'Use the potion on your scars.' Blinky reminded. 'It may have been over a week, but as Vendal said we're not entirely sure how your human biology is affected from it.'

'Dude, it would take months for a human to recover from a lightning strike without this stuff.' Sam waved the pot of murky mossy green mudd. 'That is if they survive it.' She added.

Sam heard the clacking of heels drawing towards the front door.

'Bye bye.' ARGGGH!!! cheerily waved.

'Yes, bye! Go!' Sam urged.

The three Trolls hurried themselves down the basement stairs. ARGGGH!!! having more trouble as the stairs were narrow and the banisters might as well have been twigs. Mania quickly collected up the DnD character sheets. Sam sped about collecting all the rubbish. The door swung open.

'Sammie! Darling!' Maisie twittered.

'Uh hey mom. Did-did you have a good day?' She stuttered out awkwardly.

'What's all this then?' Maisie picked up a piece of the poorly drawn paper map.

'DnD...' Sam shamefully replied.

'Seriously? That nerdy bull? Geez this isn't the eighties.'

'I mean, it's come back. There's even more people playing it now.' Sam justified.

'And for good reason, it's fun!' Mania piped up.

'Not for everyone.' Maisie rolled her eyes in frustration.

'Obviously not, but as I was saying-'

'Whatever,' Masie waved her off. 'Have you gotten around to setting up that lighting system? Our power will be shut off within a week or so.' She pointed out.

'Right, right. I'll um work on that.'

'I don't believe that we've met before.' Maisie furrowed her brow trying to recognise Mania.

'Oh right, this is my friend. Mania.' Sam introduced politely.

'Aye.' Mania snapped her fingers into finger guns.

Her mom burst out laughing, 'I didn't realise that you actually have friends!'

'I wha- mom! She's been my friend since we moved in this town!'

'Ohh! Does she know about your Dragon phase yet?' Maisie teased.

'The whole school calls her Dragon Nerd.' Mania helpfully informed.

'Mans!'

'Ahahaha! She's such a little kid, right!? I mean have you ever heard of a sixteen year old clinging to that kind of childish stuff?'

'Yup, me!' Mania shamelessly admitted. 'I mean Ducktales and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got rebooted and everyone expects me not to watch them?' She added.

'Ah, I see now why you two are friends. I guess you girls are just loners together in school huh.' Maisie sniggered.

'I have other friends too, mom!' Sam insisted.

'That's nice sweetie,' Maisie replied disbelieving. 'Now you best say goodbye to your friend now. We need to have a talk.' Her eyes suddenly froze into ice. Sam's heart catapulted, her stomach plummeted.

'I'll-I'll see you at school tomorrow.' She managed to utter out.

'Good luck Sammie. Call me when you get the chance.' Mania threw her an empathetic look as she casually walked out.

Sam couldn't meet her mom's icy glare. Her palms became sweaty upon hearing her mother’s voice carried her name and the relentless mountain winds.

'Samantha.'

'I er uhm wha-what-'

'Oh don't try to talk your way out of this one. I know that you've been causing trouble again.'

_How? I thought that I deleted all the messages from the answering machine and I blocked the school number off her mobile-_

'You're barely home nowadays and I know that even with your nerdy shit you don't hang around people for too long. So where have you been going and what have you been up to?'

'I have been taking extra shifts in Walmart,' Sam blurted out. 'You erm must've noticed that I've been earning extra money, right?'

Maisie's glare softened, the blizzard in her eyes resided. 'I suppose  that it was silly of me to assume that you of all people would do anything risky.' She waved off. 'I mean I've never met someone even more pathetic than you.'

 _I have_ , Sam thought privately to herself.  
 _ **She works hard to provide for your ungrateful ass! Don't think like that about her! And she's right you know, look into her eyes. She doesn't want you.**_

Maisie sighed as she took out a cigarette and lighter.  
'You're already expensive as is, in fact I should be asking my money back from you.' She took in a long drag and blew out the disgusting smoke in Sam's face.

'I'll try harder,' Sam promised.

'No. You _will_ , unless you want to become a washed up disappointment.'

'I swear that it won't come to that.'

'Good. Now go and make yourself useful for once and set up the solar lights.'

Sam deeply regretted not starting it sooner when she was alone. It was much like cooking, she could only enjoy doing it alone. With someone looking over her shoulder and making sure that she was on track placed even more pressure on her to not mess up. At least if she was alone she was the only one who knew about the mishaps. She gritted her teeth and worked, fairy lights throughout the hallways. Solar boxes from some cheap hardware store hidden throughout the garden, the wires wrapped and buried underground and under the floorboards.

It was dark out by the time she finished. The night swept up the house in it's cold, dark and clammy clutches. Sam hurriedly turned flicked on the master switch. The led coloured lights sparked to life. A small proud smile dared to show on Sam's face. The soft lights reminded her of christmas, a holiday usually associated with warm memories, hers was cold, however they brought on daydreams of what she felt christmas was meant to be. A bright wonderland with a touch of whimsy. Sam wore a wonky smile, her eyes as bright as the lights as she stroked the leds.

 _Maybe, just maybe we could keep the house. We could live here in pretty lights and maybe... if I'm careful with my money we could have a christmas. Mom may be my only family I know of, but we can make the best of it_. Sam hoped. For a moment she forgot that the house was icy cold and her mother's glare was even colder from the kitchen as she pulled out the whiskey early. Her face alone spoke; How dare she have hope.

 


	16. Guess how they got spend the Super blue blood moon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old history catches up with Sam and Mania, putting their secreacy at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that the timing of the blood moon is wrong, but au so, self explanitory.

_Another school day, another day spent in hell._ Sam thought as she packed her books. Her mom had already left for her first day at work, which made her grateful that she wouldn't have to pick up cans for Bagdwella as much. As she was about to put the coffee maker on she noticed that the dishes hadn't been done.

_Damnit! I forgot again!_

Her face scrunched up in annoyance as she realised that there was suspiciously too many dishes for just two people. Sam scrounged around every cabinet in the kitchen. Nothing. The dishwasher tablet box was empty and she had less than a dollar in her bank account. She did find the dishwashing liquid, practically a full bottle as they just rinsed and stacked the dishwasher anyway.

 _Possibly? Maybe?_ Sam shrugged, squirting the lime green liquid into the little container.

There had been enough food for breakfast last night when Sam checked. Then again that was before her drunk mother stumbled through. The overflowing rubbish bin supporting Sam's theory. As well as the dishes and the stuff knocked over likely from Maisie trying to balance herself. Sam rolled her eyes as she cleaned up. Anyone familiar with scavenging through the kitchen while insanely hungry you'd always find the weirdest stuff hidden in the back. For Sam it was a generic brand bottle filled with Vanilla essence. She had only ever seen them in those fancy little bottles, never had Sam anticipated the likes of generic soda-esqu bottles containing the strong stuff. She looked towards the microwave clock, she was running out of time and options. She came to the conclusion that it wasn't the worst she had eaten. Sam managed to down half the bottle along with the little bread she rescued from the mould.

  
'Yo the super blue blood moon is tonight!' Sam pointed out excitedly as she caught up with her friends. The early morning sun having risen higher due to the town being in the middle of spring. Sam had a skip in her step, being one of those rare mornings where she didn't sleep through her alarm and managed to catch up with her whole friend group.

'Cool, the moon is a different colour.' Tyler rolled his eyes as he frustratedly scrolled through his phone.

'Does anyone wanna go and see it? It's supposed to be clear skies tonight.' Sam informed.

'Nah, not worth it. They'll be better quality pictures up on insta anyway.' Wisteria pointed out.

'Oh come on, there's a chance of comets as well!' Sam gushed.

'Really!? Yo I'm so down!' Mania pumped up.

'Yeah!' They high fived each other in celebration.

Wisteria rolled her eyes. 'Whenever you actually want to do something you always go for boring stuff.' She commented condescending.

'Uh space is far from boring thank you very much! I mean Mars has fossilized life!' Mania pointed out.

'There's a planet that rains glass, there's one that rains diamonds!' Sam listed off.

'Another one of your kids cartoons?' Wisteria teased.

'No?-'

'Sam, have you seriously still haven't apologised to Scout. Have you even spoken to him since the incident?' Tyler interrogated.

Sam noticed the brooding boy next to his locker. Something you'd expect from a dark hooded mysterious guy, not a flaming red haired boy with a hippie scarf on his head. She had to admit that she had been avoiding him, she just didn't want to deal with the drama right now.

'You should say something, I mean for crying out loud you started this whole mess.' Tyler grumbled.

Sam chewed her lip. She had started it and it had been weeks since the whole group was even in the same hallway. Since then it had been cold glares and nasty rumors spreading like wildfire. It plagued her mind to know that she tore a rift in her own relationships and she kept thinking of how could could have handled it better. She could've gone easier on him, she could've educated him better. However all of it was quickly forgotten outside the brick walls.

  
Sam had concerned herself more with the babies of Arcadia Oaks. She asked everyone in school if they had siblings, passing their questions off as searching for babysitting jobs. Asking them if they had been acting strange or out of the ordinary. Mania and Sam pulled stakeouts regularly, any Goblins spotted never stood a chance. Any babies that were taken were safely returned, there had had been close scraps. Sam's mind flashed with their bodies submerged halfway through the cracks, mean jade green and sparking off with venomous lightning. She would grab them just in time. Feeling a rush of icy cold flood her hands and arms. Already gritting her teeth to not panic and drop the kidnapped baby. She didn't dare think what if she let go, if she missed, if they got away.

'Sam!' Tyler snapped.

'Huh?'

'Scout!'

'Oh him?' Sam glanced over and saw that his gaze was still piercing her. 'He needs to apologise first. He needs to be the better person.' Sam asserted, more so to herself than to the others.

'You're being selfish! You just don't want to admit that you messed up for once!' Tyler argued.

'I've always messed up! That was never a mistake and I will never apologise for calling him out!' Sam refuted.

'Guys stop! Alright, can we just agree to disagree for once!?' Wisteria snapped. 'Both of you are acting like children right now.'

Sam kept her mouth shut. Tyler exhaled and his face relaxed as if he won. Although sometimes when the first to silence themself in an argument isn't necessarily lost, they had just given up on pointing out the facts.

  
Hoping to drown out her thoughts with facts Sam put her head down and set to work in class. It worked for a while, until English rolled around and they were dissecting Shakespeare's sonnets. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Mrs Janeth as she went on about the "genius works" and how "revolutionary his works were to modern english." With each praise Sam was all the more tempted to whip out her evidence of Shakespeare being bisexual and how his work was littered with dick jokes and passive aggressive jabs towards a rival theatre.

  
'Psst, Sam!' Mania whispered not so inconspicuously.

'Yeah?'

'We goin to the museum after the rounds, right?'

'Assuming that we don't have any surprise classes, yep.' Sam nodded.

'And you'll stay on track of the investigation this time.'

'I will, but remember the trail went cold.'

'Still not an excuse for putting off miss Nomura's interrogation.' Mania mused.

'Mans! All I'm doing is distracting! Not interrogating or whatever.' Sam hissed.

'I dunno, you could probably weasel some useful info out of her. Rather than talk about renaissance artists for three hours straight.'

'One time Mans, one time!'

'And for your homework tonight an essay on how you think Shakespeare will be like in modern society.' Mrs Janeth concluded the lesson.

'Right, let's go.' Sam told her as she rushed out of her seat.

  
As usual the traps along the way Sam had built in the alleyways were coated in putrid green gunk. Mania tally recorded the ones tampered, found out and the ones that worked. Admittedly their steady private investigation was in the dark from Blinky and ARGGGH! They were already walking on thin ice in Trollmarket, if anything else were to go south the Tribunal would possibly get involved. Sam used the taps at the back of the buildings to clean up the blood left behind, carefully making sure that none of their clothes and gear got stained as well. She then replaced some parts and used a laundry pen to scrub out the dried in stains.

'Only five of them were tampered, but that was near the pub so it could've been a bunch of drunks.' Mania pointed out.

'Yeah, that was definitely drunks. I mean Goblins don't wear shoes.' Sam pointed out.

'But nearly twenty have been found out.' Mania grumbled. 'I swear those little buggers are getting smarter.'

'I think they're catching on. Which means we gotta up the camouflage on them.' Sam thought out loud.

'Maybe instead we could lure them in with more tempting scents. I mean if they can go agro easily with revenge, maybe we could exploit their greed.' Mania suggested.

'Good point Mans, so maybe instead of putting them out on their usual routes we put them in their feeding grounds. So like the fast food dumpsters, the cinemas and the mall.' Sam listed.

  
Clawed feet skittered above them. Not as cat like and graceful as usual, more heavy and harried. Both girls dropped everything and bolted. Sure enough the Goblin peered from the shadows with a bundle.

'Low road!' Sam told Mania. She confirmed with a thumbs up. Sam leapt onto a dumpster, leapt up and grabbed the legs of a fire escape ladder. Scaling it swiftly. Mania loaded up the modified BB guns, skating crusily she started shooting. Sam swung herself onto the roof. The Goblin panicked and started up again.

'For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!' Sam rattled out. The armour clamped on. Sam threw her sword, hoping to provoke it. The Goblin dodged and kept running. It kept skittering behind pipes and vents, Mania couldn't get a clear shot. Sam kept missing her mark. She started cursing to herself for not having something lighter or smaller on her as her panicked throws kept wildly missing. The Goblin leapt to another roof, Sam pursued without hesitation. Her stomach leapt as her mind finally processed that she wasn't on solid ground. Nevertheless Sam managed to cling onto a pipe, like the Goblin. She tried delivering a blow again. She fumbled with the sword, it fell. Mania was having a hard time catching up. The Goblin was getting further and further away from her, along with the baby.

Sam urged herself faster. Her lungs despatrete to burst, her limbs to give out.

 _Something small! Something light! Something to save that baby!_ Sam screamed in her head. She summoned, two blades. She didn't have the time to act surprised, she just threw both of them. The steel sang through the air, they sailed through with the clunkiness of a boomerang. They rounded up on either side of the Goblin, slicing it into pieces. Sam collapsed onto her knees, shielding her arms in time for the boomerang daggers to hit her gauntlets.

'Did you get it!' Mania shouted from below.

'Yeah!' Sam breathed out in relief. She approached the bundle, expecting the baby to be squalling from being dropped. It was silent however, and the bundle was too small. Sam lifted the old blankets, nothing.

'We got duped!' Sam called out.

'Another crack must've opened!'

'Retrace our steps and go further north!' She instructed.

  
They did so. Combing over the nooks and crannies of the northern side of town, near the museum. Sam finally glimpsed a careless Goblin. She trailed it, her armour clinking gently as she stealthily followed. Mania was right, a new crack had opened up. Behind an antique store. It wasn't as big as the other one, but it was enough. More Goblins were diving in. With bundles. Sam sprinted from her hiding spot. Her armour clinking and clanking madly. The Goblins sped up. Carrying the babies through with scary strategic factory lines.

'No!' Sam dived and reached out. She plunged both hands into the crack, she grabbed something! The soft fabric fell away as as she heard the clawed feet skitter further and further away. Sam pulled out, tears in her eyes, clutching a duckie blanket.

'Sam? Sam! Did-oh... oh no.' Mania uttered out upon seeing a tear stricken Sam.

'I-I-I, I let go,' she choked out. 'I let them get away!' She wailed. Mania put a hand on her shoulder, tears welling up as well. She tried to choke out her own words, but what could she really say? Worst case scenarios popped into her head, Mania shook them off, knowing that it would only make things worse. There was only hope in that the Goblins never harmed the babies. In all the times they attacked they always shielded them or gently put them down before engaging into battle. Which she had to admit was pretty admirable, she knew humans who wouldn't do the same for their own children. Mania sighed, another silver lining to it was the fact that Trollmarket didn't know. Had they trudged back reporting a failure there would no doubt be a riot.

For a while the two girls just sat at the back of the crooked antique shop, crying their eyes out at a loss. The armour dissipated of Sam.

'I'm such an idiot.' She muttered. 'I'm a goddamn idiot to think that I could save every one of those kids! There's thousands! Probably millions of them down there! In the Darklands! Why did I think that I could save a few.' She muttered out, her voice broken by the defeat. 'Why do I always do this?'

'That's not you talking, that's society.' Mania responded.

'Wha?' Sam's voice wobbled, dumbfounded.

Mania took in a deep breath, trying to compile her words together and organise her thoughts. She could not spill this. 'The reason I always sort of gravitated towards you was because you somehow made your kindness into a rebellion. People keep telling you that the beetle you turned over is pointless, that bird isn't worth saving. Those stray animals don't deserve to be fed. Yet you keep doing it anyway, with a laugh and a smile as if you were leading a resistance.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'I have to script these heartfelt stuff before hand! Cut me some slack here!' Mania pouted. Sam burst out laughing, it may have been a spur of unkempt emotions, but it was progress nonetheless. 'Look, society says that the universe doesn't care about the little things. You flip off the universe performing little deeds and doing the little things. People keep telling you to stop, with cold eyes thinking that they are war torn veterans or some shit when really they're buttheads. They'll tell you; how dare you have bright eyes and feel satisfied doing small things! How dare you have hope! How dare you still be kind!' Mania declared dramatically as if it were a declaration of governmental defiance. Sam laughed harder at her ridiculousness.

'Maybe when I was doing those things I was being passive aggressive to people who tell me otherwise, but also... I can't help it. I just always notice the smallest things and it always sticks to the back of my mind.' Sam rambled. 'I just won't leave it alone.'

'Well, it was always still your choice. Some say that inaction is the worst you can do.' Mania pointed out. 'Maybe that's why you were chosen to be the Trollhunter.' She mused.

'I-... actually have never considered it before.' Sam admitted.

'What? Do you have an entire portfolio listing of all the evidence that points towards you being chosen for a glorious destiny?' Mania teased.

Sam blank stared as she wordlessly pulled out a yellow folder stuffed with scribbled notes and post it notes. An entire conversation was written down on one of them, a mad frenzy of nearly indecipherable handwriting. Upon closer inspection it was court styled, between the defendant listing off Sam's good traits and the lawyer rebuting with her bad traits and seemingly basic logic. The basic logic of anxiety fueled three-am thoughts. Her eyes drifted down towards the bottom, the handwriting was more frantic and messy. Until it drabbled on into a heavily crossed out sentence so laden with smudged ink that she couldn't make out the smeared words. Mania's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't dare point out the tear stains on that paper.

'My head gets restless at night. I like logic and reasoning, I like mind maps, maybe too much. But I just wanted to... process it.'

'I think that you needed a second opinion.' Mania critiqued.

'Probably.' Sam laughed deliriously.

'We'll start losing sunlight, we better head to the museum.' Mania mentioned. Sam nodded, getting up.

  
The Museum doors were wide open to the public, mocking Sam that such an inconspicuous building once housed a portal to another dimension. She was sure that the Killaheed bridge had been in that showroom, and her rule breaking tendency had compromised a surprise attack. Miss Nomura stood outside the double doors, as if waiting for them.

'Hey Miss Nomura!' Sam cheerily greeted.

'Aye.' Mania shot her with finger guns.

'Sam, Mania.' She nodded in polite greeting. 'Planning anything for the super blood moon?' She inquired.

'Stargaze up at One-tree-hill, probably scare whoever comes up.' Mania shrugged.

'You mean definitely! I did not work out a shrieking bomb only to not test it out on mushy teen couples.' Sam declared.

'Ah, so you two are the reason that the whole town thinks Kissing Cove is haunted.' Miss Nomura noted with an amused grin.

'It's revenge for the Valentines day Injustice!'

'Indeed.' Mania nodded assertively.

'But we aren't here for chaos, not here at least.' Sam concoured.

'No no, we're here to see how accurate the community space exhibit is.' Mania announced.

'It's pretty shaky right now, I mean there isn't even credit for the head coding engineer on the first moon landing.' Miss Nomura pointed out.

'Well it's a community project, and I brought sharpies.' Mania grinned.

  
Sam chatted up Miss Nomura as usual while Mania sneaked through the filing cabinets in the staff areas and archive. They had picked clean the break room, the employee only area and even the closet. On Mania's insistence that there was a secret opening into another room, however Sam could plainly see that she had managed to accidentally lock herself in while escaping the janitor. Miss Nomura wasn't much of a chatter about herself as Sam had hoped, though anything to with the inaccuracies in history books and you just about couldn't get her to stop. Sam had the knack of conversing with her by now, she could keep the ball rolling for hours even.

They walked through the community space exhibit. A cheaply put together area filled with solar system diadems from the elementary school. Science boards from middle school and the more complex amalgamation of the two from her own high school and the thesis and theory papers and slideshows from the community college. Sam spotted inaccuracies in facts, old theories in dire need of updating and straight up more interesting facts could be included. She was starting to feel like a time traveler in a museum. When Miss Nomura had to sort out a shipping error of some parts, Sam took out her glow in the dark sharpies. The nostalgia already hitting her like a midnight train going anywhere.

  
'I can't find anything.' Mania grumbled in frustration. 'Hey where's Miss Nomura?'

'Huh? Oh she took a phone call.' Sam offhandedly informed as she continued writing on an exhibit.

'You were supposed to be tailing her!' Mania snapped at her.

'It was just some shipping cargo that went missing from argentina.' Sam rolled her eyes.

'Nothing about the bridge?'

'None.'

'Damnit!'

'Wanna draw some stuff on here, it's actually quite therapeutic.' Sam offered her a sharpie.

'Might as well.' Mania shrugged.

  
The Museum was open till late due to the special occasion of the super blue blood moon. However Sam and Mania were the only two visitors left in the sterile lit museum. It had been a rocky negotiation, but they managed to get the entire night off so they could just be stupid teens. Just a couple of teens defacing museum exhibits. When it was dark out and they realized that the super blue blood moon was already upon them, they made their way back towards the entrance.

'What the?' Sam shook the tightly shut doors. 'Locked.' She uttered bewildered.

'Lemme try!' Mania insisted. She yanked, tugged and forced, but the doors wouldn't budge.

'That's weird, I mean the lights are still on.' Sam pointed out.

The lights cut off suddenly. In horror movie timing the entire facility was plunged into darkness. There was a faint light of crimson from the blood red moon shining in brilliantly. Every creepypasta, scary podcast and horror movie entered their heads. Her heart started racing,

 _Is it the Goblins!? Are they trying to exact their revenge!? Of course their dramatic ass would pull this off_. Sam thought wildly.

'Miss Nomura must've accidently locked us in.' Sam reasoned.

'If you wispy thots think that you can scare us!' Mania challenged waving her fist.

' _So they challenge the **real** supernatural._ ' A haunting corroded voice echoed through the halls.

'Mickey! If you're tryin to one up us! Give it up!' Sam called out boredly.

' _The ignorant youth dare deface a figure head of history!-'_

'Lempke! We know that you still have the keys to here!' Sam interrupted.

'How's your arse? Are the doctors still questioning the "accident."' Mania chimed in.

' _ **YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT BUFFOON!**_ ' The voice boomed, making them jump.

Sam paused. 'That's very suspicious.' She mused.

'Happy pranking to whomever it is! But we got our own to pull off.' Mania whipt out her makeshift lock picks.

' _ **NEITHER OF YOU WILL CAUSE ANY MORE TROUBLE!**_ '

Both girls were lifted into the air. Sam and Mania yelped in shock as they realized, they couldn't feel any wires. They were thrown into pottery displays. Definitely not a prank. They dusted themselves off the shards as the viking displays started shuddering.

' _ **A CENTURY AGO I WAS THE PROUD OWNER OF ARCADIA OAKS! A CENTURY AGO I WAS A CIVILISED MAN OF THE TIMES! A CENTURY LATER REDUCED DOWN TO MOCKERY BECAUSE OF YOUR DOING!**_ ' He ranted as the glass shattered all around them.

'What the hell is going on!?' Miss Nomura demanded as she ran in. The display boxes exploded like glass bombs. They had to cover their ears from the noise.

' _ **I WOULD'VE LET IT SLIDE, LET THE GOOD LORD JUDGE YOU ON YOUR SINS!**_ ' The disembodied voice continued. ' _ **BUT NOW I SEE EVIDENCE THAT YOU WOULDN'T UNDO YOUR TROUBLED WAYS. YOU WAYWARD SOULS ARE ETERNALLY DOOMED TO HELL! SO I SHALL SEND YOU DOWN EARLY**_!'

Miss Nomura's eyes widened, she looked to the girls in bewilderment who were in the centre of the shattered glass. 'What did you two do!?'

'What did we do!?' Sam wailed hysterically.

'I don't know!' Mania screamed back.

An aged painted portrait of a crusty old man in a suit rose above the displays. A perfectly respectable man with a healthy does of pompousness. Until the glow in the dark paint showed up, mouse whiskers, warts and cartoonishly reedy eyes ruining his commanding manner. Surrounded by the names of slaves he had, it had taken a bit of digging, but Sam had managed to find them.

'Ooooh.' Both Sam and Mania echoed in recognition.

'Are you serious?' Miss Nomura muttered. For a moment she disassoiated, probably pondering on how the hell she ended up with a pissed off portrait.

' _ **FINALLY AFTER YEARS OF WATCHING! LISTENING! UNDER THE BLOOD MOON, ARCADIA'S MOST TROUBLED YOUTH WILL COME TO AN END!**_ '

'SHIT!' Sam swore. Both girls dove towards a display desk as the Viking weapons flew towards them. Using it to shield themselves against the barrage of ancient wood, stone and steel. Miss Nomura swiftly hid behind a statue with eerie grace even in heels.

Nomura pinched the bridge of her nose.

'So let me get this straight, because of you two defacing some portrait years ago. Now a pissed off ghost is trying to exact its revenge on both of you,' Nomura stared them down. 'How the hell-?' She was interrupted by a flying spear.

'Honestly I'm shocked that it's not the Goatman.' Mania admitted. 'Wait!' Mania gasped.

'I have a dexterity of bad!' Sam stated.

'Yeah no kidding.' Nomura replied.

  
Suits of armour started clunking from the other room. Sam swore rapidly under her breath.

'Wait, wait WAIT SAM!' Mania screamed out in realization.

'If you have any ideas spit it out!' Sam shouted, shielding herself from a flying pot with a wooden shield.

'IF GRUMPY OLD DUDE CAME BACK AS A GHOST DURING THE SUPER BLUE BLOOD MOON THEN HE MUST'VE BEEN HIT WITH THAT WITCH'S CURSE!' Mania screeched. 'THE BINDING VENGENCE THINGIEMCBOB!'

'Oh, OH!' Sam realized.

'How would you two know that!?' Miss Nomura exclaimed.

'What! Every girl goes through her witchcraft phase.' Mania shrugged.

'Do you still have that curses and hexes book?' Sam asked hopefully as she narrowly avoided a hideous painting.

'I haven't even seen it for years! What makes you think that I still have it now!?' Mania argued.

Miss Nomura rolled her eyes at them, both girls were surprised to find her so complacent to their situation, honestly they thought she was just more annoyed than scared. Then again a manically laughing portrait couldn't really be taken seriously.

'There's something in my office that could help, but we'll need to make a break for it.' Miss Nomura warned.

'Well he's after us, isn't he? Sam and I can distract him.'

'Don't get yourselves killed.' She hissed.

Sam and Mania nodded militantly.

  
After the enraged portrait ran out of it's tantrum fuel debris, they made a break for it. Miss Nomura towards her office for whatever she had. Mania picked up a couple of helmets and started banging them together.

'YOU UGLY VILLAIN MOUSTACHE TWIRLING PRICK!' Mania hollered.

The portrait screamed out enraged, an unholy screeching made their ears pop. Sam snatched up a spear. With all attention directed towards Mania, Sam had the perfect opening. She sprinted, leapt. The pointed tip tore through the canvas like rags as paint and dust flakes fell into her face. Sam coughed and sputtered as she rapidly rubbed at her watery eyes. The pompously painted man grinned all the more as a knight statue raised it's blade.

'Sam! Out of the way!' A distorted voice called out. Sam dug into her jacket pocket.

'For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!' Sam shouted. There was an explosion of pulsating electric blue energy. She raggedly breathed out in relief that she got the armour up in time. Now blinking the tears out of her eyes she swiftly parried the knight's blade, with a much more glorious sword. The rest of the room stood frozen in time. A dark pink Changeling like figure stood wielding a pair of blades awfully similar to the ones she wielded earlier, she had looked ready to shove her out of the way. Mania dropped the helmet out of shock as she stood wide eyed at the pink Changeling. Even the portrait was silent. He had certainly counted on blood spilled for the sake of justice, not for magic.

'Trollhunter...' the Changeling muttered.

'Mis-miss Nomura?' Mania uttered out.

'I-' Sam started.

'Give up the Amulet.' Changeling Nomura growled dangerously.

'Uh oh.'

More blades struck her down. Sam blocked, Nomura readied herself again. The ghostly portrait recovered himself and started throwing bits and bobs at them again in a furious rage. Mania only armed with a shield hid behind it, shouting obscene things in order to distract him. Sam kept blocking the furious blows. Muffled yelps escaped from her with every blow.

'Pitiful, do you really think that I'll spare you?' Nomura glowered. She let out a shriek, dealing a harsh blow. Sam just managed to get her shield up in time.

'We don't have to fight!' Sam insisted. 'We can work this out!'

'And I suppose you were here chatting me up, thinking that I might be idiotic enough to let something slip. Something about a certain bridge, perhaps?'

Sam chewed her bottom lip guiltily. She was swayed on her feet from the force of the blow. 'You know what I must do as the Trollhunter.' She asserted.

'Then you know what I must do as Changeling.' Nomura growled. 'I'll admit though, you had me going. I thought that you were dumb, but I see that you didn't get all those fancy awards for nothing.'

More blows. Left, right, above her head! With the debris flying towards them Sam had to twist and turn so they hit Nomura instead. She did the same to Sam. Mania was trying to sneak her way across the room, looking around for anything to stop that cursed portrait from tearing up the museum entirely. A fancy box hit her in the head. She swore, quickly sorting out her hijab. Her hand came away with blood, instead of the sweat she had expected. A book fell open in front of her. She recognised the sigils and spells to be of the sorcery kind, however they were more of the hidden secret stash in Blinky's library rather than the dollar store kids variety. Which meant that it was very real. She flicked the frayed yellowed pages to the inside of the back cover. An intricate textured sigil of flowery veins could be made out even in the dim crimson light. She hesitated. Her bloody hand lingered over it. She glanced up, Sam was blocking and parrying every blow, but she was slowing down. Nomura was pressing harder. She was still talking, still trying to reason with her. Even Mania knew how fruitless her attempt was, they got lucky with a neutral truce with Strickler, however as he said many Changelings won't be so merciful. Mania looked down at the sigil, gritting her teeth as she pressed down on it with a bloody palm.

Her hand was stabbed with pins and needles, a rush of energy rushed through her like molten steel coursing through her veins. The sigil glowed brilliant red as her blood, the veins in her arms glowed faintly as the magic flowed through her. She raggedly hyperventilated, her lip quivering, her eyes as wide as they could be. Super blue blood moon and ancient blood, Mania was sure that the blood pact would follow through. Still it was her first time with a legit spellbook. The glow faded out, the intense heat settled into a pleasant tingling within her fingertips. Mania stood up. Her heart still racing, but forcefully steeling herself nonetheless. She held out her left hand, her right holding up the book.

'Praecipio tibi ne!' She commanded, eyes glowing intensely. The portrait froze mid air. Quivering as Mania slowly closed her fist. The old painted man wailed as the frame cracked and splintered, as if it were being squeezed. Nomura was distracted for just a moment. One crucial moment where Sam gave up her attempts to reason and attempted to stay alive. Sword up. Disarming her double blades. She sprinted off. Mania threw down her fist. The portrait shattered like the glass earlier. The canvas reduced to pathetic rags as the rest of the floating debris fell. All three of them were caught up in the shower of wood, steel and clay. Nomura scabbled for her blades as Sam dove hers into the front doors lock. She shoved it open, a fiery orange blade embedded itself deep into the frame beside them. Mania yelped as she panicky started punching Sam in the shoulder.

'Get it open get it open GET IT OPEN!' Mania shouted in Sam's ears. Sam gave one last shove and the door gave way. They sprinted through, another blade singing through the air. Sam wrenched the doors shut. Mania threw a trash can under the handles, locking them in place. The second blade cracked the glass.

  
They bolted towards their bike and skateboard. No fumbling nor delay they were on their wheels and out of sight by the time Nomura managed to force the door open. Racing down the streets in the red moonlight they only dared to look back once they were deep in the main town. They only gave out when the stitch at their sides became too painful and every breath they took was on fire. Collapsing at the sidewalk, under a flickering street lamp.

'Okay, sometimes I hate being right.' Mania grumbled.

'Ugh god I should've seen it coming.' Sam buried her head in her hands. 'I should've connected the dots, I should've tried sooner, I should've-!'

'We did what we could in our panic.' Mania assured, still clutching her newly acquired book.

'What-what was all that back there?' Sam stuttered.

'Um... okay well ya see as it turns out. My family has a secret bloodline of magic wielders.' Mania confessed.

Sam's jaw dropped.

'Nothing spectacularly powerful! That's actually how it became so secret. I mean I only found out last tuesday on accident through some letters in the attic and uh well.' Mania rambled. 'I thought that it was some joke.' She breathed in and sighed. 'But then in my panic I had a thought, a theory I guess you'd say and I... tested it out and turns out the myth was busted or whatever.'

'So that book, it's the real deal then.' Sam pointed out.

'Yeah, turns out there was enough magic in me to form a blood pact, but I think with the eclipse it sealed the deal.' Mania mused.

'And what's a blood pact supposed to do?' Sam asked growing more intrigued by the minute.

'Well um.. sort of like let you perform spells in the book. It's like unlocking a door. You can only get the true potential out of a book like this through a pact sealed in magical blood.' Mania explained.

'Ah. So does this make you a witch now or?'

'I don't know? Uh.. um I don't think that I'll ever amount to anything notable. I mean there's a reason why half of my family are either street magicians or circus performers.' Mania rambeled. 'I mean I could only destroy that painting cause it was so old, the thing was like dust!'

'But what you did back there was awesome! You saved me! Even if it's not powerful or flawless you could still be a great asset!' Sam gushed. 'Besides any amount of legit magic is awesome in my book!'

Mania laughed. 'Guess that's what I should expect from the Dragon Nerd.' Her face suddenly fell. 'Are-are we gonna tell Blinky and ARGGGH!!! about what just happened?' She asked.

'I won't if you don't want to.' Sam casually shrugged. Mania looked down at her book, chewing her lip in conflicting thought. Finally she looked up, scared eyes filled with hesitation yet she spoke with words of steel.

'Yeah, let's go and report to them.' She nodded.

'Alright.' Sam smiled with relief.

The two girls gazed up at the sky, a blood red moon loomed high above the buildings. Not as impressive as the photos on instagram, but seeing it for real had its own mystical aura. Tyler had been mostly right, the moon was just a different colour. Sam sighed, two commets whizzed by.

'Quick! Mans make a wish!' Sam shouted.

  
Nomura kicked over a stray spear, letting out a frustrated groan. Her intense green eyes glowed brilliantly in the dim light as her Changeling form stormed through the halls. It was bad enough that a crucial piece was lost in argentina of all places, but now the Amulet was being wielded by a reckless sixteen year old with an even more destructive teen. She shook her head, trying to drive out the conversations they had.

 _They played me, they toyed with me for information!_ She asserted in her mind. Still, Sam's laughter was too genuine, the amount of times she recalled where they spun the topic wildly in all sorts of directions, yet nothing about the bridge came up. A flash of green and she was back in her human form. She breathed in and exhaled, that was better. Now she felt like she had better grounding. Miss Nomura opened the door to the only exhibit room still intact. The community space exhibit. In the darkness of the night the glow in the dark sharpies shone brilliantly in their vibrant hues. Doodles, fun facts, corrections and random bits of space trivia was scrawled all over the exhibits. As well as smartass commentary expected from a couple of teens. She sighed, already knowing who the culprits were. Still she couldn't help but shake as more questions piled up, especially after seeing a doodled portrait of chibi Sam and Mania at the end of the exhibit hall. Suddenly the previous fight dawned back on her. Sam never fought back, she attempted after every blow to reconcile, to reason, to explain herself.She shoved the janitor's door open. Scrounging around for the strongest cleaning products, she didn't care if she ruined the exhibits, she didn't care if she got questioned. She just wanted to scrub out every trace of Sam and Mania, erase every reminder that they were just a couple of kids.

 


	17. A typical day down in Trollmarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler chapter, still formatting the segway into coming plot. So, it might take a while.

  
  
Bubbles were oozing out of the edges of the dishwasher, there was a suspicious noise echoing from deep within.   
  
'No, no no No!' Sam uttered out as she flung the door down. Big mistake. A raging river of bubbles poured out onto the tiled floor. Sam would never have suspected that regret came in the form of a mountain of bubbles scented with bleached citrus. Draal peered in cautiously from the doorway, raising an eyebrow upon the sight.   
  
'Better than the fire I guess.' He muttered.   
  
'One time Draal.' Sam refuted as she feverishly moped up the floor.   
  
'You mean three days in a row? Honestly it's a miracle you didn't feel yourself with those "science experiments."'   
  
'I only set of the alarm once, so the other two don't count.' Sam pointed out. 'Oh boy.. I think I gotta run it on empty to clear up the rest of the bubbles.' She muttered. Her phone dinged. 'And I'm late!' Sam quickly opened a window and turned the dishwasher on. Picking up her bag she tripped over a spray bottle. 'Arrgh! Again!? Seriously?' Sam frustratedly dropped it into the rubbish bin.   
  
'Sam, is it even safe for humans to drink so much?' Draal asked, kicking another aside.   
  
'Uh.. no?' Sam chewed her lip. 'My mom can't help it, this stuff is addicting, her smoking is even worse.' Sam's phone kept blaring insistently. 'Gotta go.' She ran out the door, shutting off the alarm as she went.   
  
As per usual Sam met Mania at a corner shop, from there they traveled through the maze of alleyways and underpasses. A second layer of the town, hidden in plain sight. Sam knew it like the back of her hand so there was no need to fiddle around with google maps and let their unsure movements scream out to pickpockets. Though this was a small town, the alleyways were easy to pin down, even Mania figured them out on her third run, and as far as Sam knew about Arcadia Oaks there weren't any pickpockets. Actually it was very rare to find anyone homeless, but even then everyone knew them. Sam may have been in the little town for years now, but her mind never fully registered it as home. Her mind never fully registered anywhere as home, she had tried before, but by the time she feels like she has the knack of it they're on the move again.    
  
They combed through every inch, leaving no stone unturned. After the incident where they learnt just how smart Goblins were the hard way, the traps became more menacing. They pinned down three cracks into the Darklands. Of course for a couple of them Fetches were required, however there was a subtle one, hidden behind a brick in the alleyway. The moment Mania accidently moved it and glimpsed into the dark foreboding dimension seemingly inside the office building, she shut up her mouth and the hole. They then agreed on finding a way to seal if off once they took care of whatever Trollmarket demanded of them.   
  
'Flesh bag!' Another angry voice spat at her.    
  
_Not good_. Sam put on her front for angry customers on instinct. Shoulders back, plastic smile, no slouching nor leaning, or god forbid that she was a slacker. 'What seems to be the problem sir?' She said robotically, as if she were a computer reading out a coded script.   
  
'You're not taking your responsibilities as Trollhunter seriously!' He ranted. 'You're only here for a few hours and then gallivanting off doing whatever your kind does! Even here you barely do anything! I've seen you conspiring with Blinkious when you should be doing your training!'   
  
Sam being a weary veteran of retail and customer service jobs had finely tuned the ability to dissociate during long angry lectures. She let the Troll spit and rage out until he was catching his breath and fuming.   
  
'Right I'll go and talk to my manager.' Sam rambled out with a plastic smile.   
  
'What!?' He flabbergasted.   
  
'Uh I mean Uhm- I shall go and take all what you've said into consideration in order to better myself as Check-I uh mean Trollhunter!' Sam blurted out. She quickly ran, head down and avoiding anyone's eyes. Her face burning up from the embarrassment as a sickening feeling punched her gut. She had to get away, the noise, the colours, it was becoming too much. All the sudden her senses were merging into a messy cesspool of confusion. She burst into the library. Safe place, not much noise, not much to see, usually quiet and usually calm. The old parchment smell was already making her hands stop shaking.   
  
'Ah Sam!' Blinky cheerily greeted.   
  
'Welcome to Mcdonald's! How can I help!?' Sam burst out. Blinky looked at her as if she had gone mad, then his face fell into concern. 'Wait! Fu-shit no! God!' Sam frustratedly groaned as she collapsed at a table.   
  
'May I inquire, what just transpired?' Blinky asked putting his book down.   
  
'Customer voice.' Sam grumbled out.   
  
'I'm sorry?'   
  
'I've worked in retail since I was fourteen. Uh like shopkeeping and outposters-uh Troll of whatever.' Sam waved off. 'Anyway I've been dealing with angry customers, rude demands for discounts and free stuff, the buttheads who come in two seconds we about to close!' Sam vented. 'So like every time a Troll like yells at me for something I just kind of switch back and all the sudden in my mind I'm flipping patties again.' She explained.   
  
'Great gonka mora! I know you've been telling me how bad it is, but with such disrespect, how do you manage to keep such a level head!?' He asked.   
  
'Scream into the void.' Sam advised.   
  
'Trollhunter!' Another voice called out from outside.   
  
'We offer- hold on no! Ughhuggh... next I'm gonna be asking whether they want fries or not.' Sam moaned.   
  
'Trollhunter! Another Whelp has gone missing!'   
  
'Don't worry I know where they are!' Sam shouted back.   
  
'Is it-?' Blinky asked worriedly.   
  
'Trust me, better animal control, than the alternative.' Sam grimley pointed out as she pulled out her phone. Now instead of her mom the animal control reception was on speed dial.   
  
'I'm sure Trollhunters once had the heroic reputation of slaying foes that threaten the very existence of both humans and Trolls. Crushing armies. Having sagas sung about them. Legends written in the history books and remaining on the pages as the sands of time blurred the words from fact to myth. Yet the stories are still told.' Sam dramatically recited. 'Until today, where the human Trollhunter barely even out of high school has to bail out yet another whelp who managed to get captured by animal control!'   
  
The uniformed man came over, struggling with the little fiery orange temperamental Amberwrath, who was snarling menacingly in the muzzle and leash.   
  
'You sure that this is yours?' He asked puffing from the effort. Amberwrath gave a sudden growl.   
  
'That's my fat goat all right.' Sam nodded casually as she counted out the money.   
  
'I've never seen a goat um.. growl?'   
  
'Who is the goat breeder here!? You! Or me! Trust me, your silly rottweilers are nothing! Compared to these horrors.' Sam dramatically informed as she expertly snatched up the chain. She may have been over acting, but he lapped up her feigned expertise. He had probably never even seen a goat in person, which was the hope Sam had been riding on every time she walked in.    
  
'I bet.' He stared wide eyed as Amberwrath chewed through her binds.   
  
Sam strode out the door dragging the grumpy whelp by the horn, under an umbrella. She helped Amberwrath undo the rest of her binds, not bothering with gentleness as Trolls always wanted out, no matter how roughly they were treated.   
  
'My name's not butthead and you know it!' Amberwrath protested indignantly.   
  
'You keep winding up there and I'll give you worse names! Got it?' Sam threatened.   
  
'Got it.' Amberwrath reluctantly grumbled.   
  
'Do you not realise that Bular is out and about, and-'   
  
'And I could take him on better than you ever could!' Amberwrath challenged. 'A weak flesh bag like you would be reduced to dust with one swipe of those swords.' 'If you're really a flesh bag that is.' She sneered.   
  
'What's this week's rumor then? Come on humor me.' Sam challenged.   
  
'Impure.' Amberwrath spat.   
  
'That one's a bit arbitrary isn't it? Come on you guys are terrible in the creative department.' Sam rolled her eyes. 'Besides, you've seen me handling gaggle tags.' She pointed out.   
  
'But all that stuff you've been doing, like the trapping and scamming Bagdwella-'   
  
'Hold on, I haven't done that. Is she seriously still salty over the negotiations?' Sam inquired.   
  
'She says that such distrust can only be an attribute to your Changeling ways. And an impure can never be trusted!' Amberwrath declared.   
  
'Well if you were going to go up against Bular, what if you found him? Then what? He's got two huge swords, you guys aren't even allowed near the armoury yet.'    
  
'We'll be doing more than you, that's for sure traitor.'   
  
'I haven't broken the oath of secrecy if that's what you're thinking.' Sam grumbled. She paused for a moment, the patterns of the previous welp captures from animal control were now suddenly stringing themselves together. They went out during daylight hours, often peeking through sewer grates and sneaking around in alleyways. They hadn't been looking for a challenge, even they weren't stupid enough to do that. 'Were you guys, spying on me!?' Sam demanded. Amberwrath guiltily chewed her bottom lip and didn't meet her steeled eyes. 'Why!? If you wanted to know I would've just told you! You never needed to put yourselfves through such risk!'   
  
'Well you weren't going to confess if you were working for Bular or not were you!?' Amberwrath snapped. Sam looked at her wide eyed, suddenly everything was starting to make so much more sense. The jeers, the berating, every Troll seemingly avoiding her like the plague. As far as they knew every human who tried to change up methods to be more efficient, instead of trusting an old method, and avoided confrontation as much as possible was a Changeling. Or if they were too good at lying or hiding emotions. The jeers were deliberate! They had been testing her the entire time and her forced diplomatic responses only confirmed their suspicions! Sam looked around wildly for witnesses, after confirming none and no security cameras around, she bent down and met Amberwrath at eye level.   
  
'Why would the Amulet choose someone allied with Bular? That would just defeat the purpose of protecting good Trolls, wouldn't it?' Sam pointed out.   
  
'No one's seen you in the armour though!'   
  
'Dozer, Draal, Blinky, ARGGGH!!! If you were there for the death brawl you'd know-'   
  
'I mean, you're almost never in the armour, you couldn't summon it in the first few weeks! And it took even longer to summon the sword!'   
  
'Well... it's just that when I summon the armour I have trouble, unsummoning it.' Sam explained. 'Here look.' Sam pulled out the device and recited the incantation. The armour clamped on. 'It's real, by the way.' Amberwrath still tried to take it out of her chestplate anyway. She pulled, yanked and knocked against the steel, verifying for herself if the armour is real or not. After a long while of the short Troll poking and prodding she finally gave herself a satisfactory nod.   
  
'Okay, maybe you're not allied with Bular.' Amberwrath reluctantly admitted.    
  
'Thanks.' Sam exhaled. Progress, Sam victoriously declared in her head. As Sam has said, she could summon the armour, unsummoning it was another story. Blinky had instructed her that the Amulet responded to emotional and unconscious commands, he had suggested for her to think of something that would prompt the Amulet to summon. It was easy enough for her, just the thought of an upcoming test made the armour clamp on. Trouble was she couldn't stop thinking about what prompted the armour, or the sword, shield, even the glaives. Sam decided to try making it dissipate when they got to Trollmarket, the library was what usually made it disappear.    
  
They navigated the alleyways, Sam scouting ahead for any passersby and signalling back to Amberwrath when it was safe to proceed. It used to be super intense, the previous balings, her heart would race so much that the armour wouldn't disappear for hours, and sometimes the shield would clamp onto her arm too early. Now like with first days of school, the more days that dragged by, the more Sam had to drag herself along too.    
  
It seemed that Trollmarket felt that way as well, the parents of Amberwrath gave their lukewarm thanks for retrieving their troublesome whelp. Assuring them that it won't ever happen again, Amberwrath gave her more reassurance, giving her a trusted wave. Sam just smiled and nodded, wondering how she was going to afford the new bill deadlines, food and bail money for the next whelp who got too cocky. She clutched her bag slung over her one of her shoulders, one of the straps had snapped from an unlucky encounter with a Goblin. Sam tried to ignore the jeers being thrown around behind her back, they were especially spiteful when they took notice the shimmer and glow of the armour.   
  
'Well well, looks like the impure decided to get cocky. Let's put em in their place.' A burly Troll behind her snarled. She caught snippets of snorts of agreement, a clang of metal. Shield clamped onto her arm. She whizzed around, protecting her face and she faced her adversaries. A gaggle tag bumped against the shield she hid behind, she still flinched.    
  
'You see!' One of them pointed accusingly at her. Sam gritted her teeth in frustration. 'She's a Changeling! Impure! Nothing without that armour!'   
  
The armour dissipated of her. Sam picked up the iron shoe. 'Still a human.' She sighed boredly, tossing it back to the group of Trolls. She shrugged and continued on her way.   
  
'Then you're a cheater!'   
  
'What?'   
  
'Back in the duel against Draal! You cheated your way into dishonouring him!' One of them accused.   
  
'I didn't! If you want proof! Then ask Draal yourself! Ask Vendal, inspect the Heros Forge! Do whatever! But I can assure you that the only proof you'll find is that I didn't cheat!' Sam declared.   
  
The Trolls snarled, some even looked tempted to strike. Sam clutched the Amulet. Wondering if she should summon the armour or not. She wished that she had the words, the grace to change minds and even make them turn sides. However she couldn't even find the words to make the Trolls leave her alone, politely.   
  
'She's already proven to you that she's no Changeling! What more do you want!?' A voice called out. She recognised the square shaped bog water grey troll to be Melkree, a bit eccentric considering that he was obsessed with human pop culture.   
  
'You're only sticking up for the impure because you're fooled by the disguise!'   
  
'Oh for the love of-' Sam summoned shield, already sensing a fight about to break out. She got in between the fuming Trolls, subtly trying to force them apart as she talked. 'Both of you can keep walking, I mean you guys must have better places to be than in the middle of the walkway.' Sam indicated all around them. Indeed there was some fuming Trolls who were throwing dirty looks at the two of them for inconveniencing them. Both Trolls broke eye contact. Sam let out a sigh of relief. The Troll who had been trying to provoke them grumbled as he reluctantly stormed away. She had seen a technique used many times by teachers in order to separate boys in fistfights, if you got them to break eye contact they would usually dejectedly walk away. However with girls, you could only pray.   
  
'Don't get me wrong dude, I appreciate the sentiment. But I can handle a few rumors.' Sam assured Melkree.   
  
'But as Trollhunter you shouldn't have to put up with such disrespect! Especially after you've proven yourself to be worthy of the mantle!' He argued. Suddenly Sam's mind flashed back to the battle against Draal, was he inspired by what I said at the end? She wondered. If she were to be honest she kind of just sprouted it out to curb the outrage, that was what she was supposed to do, right?   
  
'I've been warned that Trolls are significantly more reluctant to change.' Sam nodded. 'It's not new for me, don't worry. They just wanted a reason to fight, a reason to get me into trouble and further ruin the Trollhunter reputation.'    
  
As if you hadn't already ruined it! Her inner voice spat.   
  
'Are you seriously forgiving them?' He questioned.   
  
'As if! I'm just not giving them the satisfaction!' She declared. 'Uh anyway, I'm sure that you came to me for a job or errand. Do you need anything?' Sam asked quickly trying to change the subject.   
  
'Well actually, this might seem kind of embarrassing. But I'm leading a little group where we discuss the surface world's pop culture and-'   
  
'As in, fictional stories?'    
  
'Yeah- I know-'   
  
'Which ones do you like!? Do you guys have favourite characters? Ships? Fanfics?' Sam gushed, eyes bright and wearing a wide grin.   
  
'I'm not sure that I follow... actually there's a lot of terms being thrown around in your human world and-'   
  
'Pull up a chair, you're gonna question how the hell the human race survived for so long.' Sam declared. Melkree's face went alight with delight.   
  
It didn't take much to convince Mania to attend Melkree's club, he only mentioned what they discussed and she was there. The club was tucked away within the crags of the stalls and outposts, the cloth serving as the only way to get in. Which was coloured as dark as the surrounding rock, making it erriely good camouflage. There was some carved out boulders, possibly hand-done by the club participants, shrouded in old rags and ship sails. There was a few crates for tables, covered with papers, books and various games. The other Trolls were of various shapes, colours. All were huge compared to Sam and Mania. There was a deep sunset violet female Troll with pastel pink crystalline covered horns, pierced with hanging keychains. Sam immediately got into conversation with her, showing her pictures and screenshots of her keychain collection. Mania was pulling out her phone to show the lake coloured twin Trolls charts of theories and shipping pairs. The largest of them, an angry red Troll with australian clay horns eyed them down at first. Though he didn't speak to them nor shout, he was just suspicious. Honestly Sam could understand, the Trollhunter was taking a sudden interest in the group shunned by the rest of the Trolls. By the end of the session Sam and Mania managed to answer all their questions on the confusing terms they came across.   
  



	18. That's a weird bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam yet again rescues a bird, however there's something odd about it.

Sam peered through the glass. The low hanging tree branches were scraping against even the kitchen window, all the birds had long since flown their nests. The bugs and scavenging crows would flock over to pick the dirt homes clean. Sam knew at this point she shouldn’t lament over it, instead she would get herself excited for new birds. It was always fascinating to watch them build their nests and besides, the crows were very entertaining. She saw something skitter along the branches that wasn’t a crow, nor even a squirrel. It was dark green, just like the canopy. Her mind reeling back to the incident Sam clutched the Amulet in her fist and sprung out through the window. There was no way she was going to risk taking her eyes of it in favour of the back door.

 

She crept through the tall grass, silently stalking the thing up in the trees. She heard the snarls, the growls; Waka Chaka echoed from in between the branches. Sam murmured the incantation. The armour gleamed in the dawnlight, however she had figured out how to position herself within the shadows so as not to cause any glares that would otherwise give away her position. She moved swiftly, scaling up the tree with ease. The armour didn’t clink loudly as much, now that Sam had a knack for moving in it. She willed the helmet on, no point in risking injuries that would draw in questions. She eased her way towards the Goblin, slowly. It was clutching something in its clawed hands, taking too much catution for it and moving too slowly.

 

_ It won’t be worthless if the Goblin treats their loot with such care, or it might not even belong to it! _ Sam concluded. She summoned a Glaive. The clank of the metal snapped the Goblin’s attention to her, it put the loot down in a nearby nest and growled at her, readying a leap. Sam threw it. The Goblin didn’t get a chance to let out a yelp, the blood showered down onto the dandelions below. Sam let herself exhale, making her way towards the nest expecting a jewel or something shiny. 

 

_ Chirp! _

 

Sam stopped suddenly. _ Did I hear that? I mean it’s not uncommon for late leavers- _ She wondered.

 

_ Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! _ It insistently exclaimed. Sam darted over towards the nest and peered in. The thing the Goblin had been carrying was a small scrawny mess of a chick. Covered in a thin layer of charcoal dust, there was some undeveloped feather stalks already growing from its tail and head, like tiny stalks. Sam made her armour dissipate, luckily she knew exactly how to take care of a hatchling. 

 

She first cleaned it up with a cotton swab, got out a makeshift shoebox nest with a water feeder she had made, using a UV light to keep it warm. She weighed it, calculated how much food it would need and started to analyse it.

 

Possibly a sparrow, mainly due to their size, however it had bulbous amber closed eyes, instead of the inky blue. There was a leathery feel to their skin, a much darker pink than normal and the chick pecked her whenever she tried to touch it. 

 

_ Surprisingly sharp for a chick, maybe their eggs have tougher shells? _ Sam wondered as she pulled out her phone to research.

 

Sam tried common baby chicks in her area, nothing.  _ I mean… it’s not the first time this has happened. I’ll just widen the the location. _ Sam thought. Still nothing. She was getting weirded out, she searched up exotic chicks possibly kept as a pet. Nothing came close. The chick was squawking awfully loud, enough for Draal to storm up.

  
  


‘What in the-Sam.’ his eyes widened upon seeing the chick.

 

‘Uh so a Goblin had it.’ Sam started explaining as she tried to examine the chick for any injuries.

 

‘Do you realise what it is?’ he asked as he leaned in closer, as if trying to confirm that what he was seeing was the real deal.

 

‘What? What is it?’

 

‘I think it’s a Phoenix, but those haven’t been seen for centuries! They were thought to be extinct!’

 

Her eyes widened as questions flooded her head. ‘What would prompt a Goblin to steal a Phoenix chick?’ Sam inquired.

 

‘They’re one of the main magical creatures, if you can get their feathers you can craft powerful artifacts, possibly ones that could rival the Amulet! And their tears can heal any wound and can be used as an antidote for any poison.’

 

‘And since Goblins are fetch dogs for the Changelings, that means they’re building a weapon.’ she realized. The bird gave a shrill cry. ‘Do you know how to take care of one!?’ Sam had to shout.

 

‘No! I’ve never even seen one before!’

 

‘Then we gotta get it to Blinky! I’m sure the library has something!’

  
  


Blinky had been quite ecstatic by the prospect of a powerful creature at first, but even the shrill cries were getting to him.

 

‘Well I must say! Those cries could only come from fully developed vocal cords!’ he shouted over the noise. ARGGGH!!! slammed the lid down on the box, only muffeling the cries slightly.

 

‘I mean they have to be this loud for survival!?’ Sam shouted.

 

No! I mean that it’s not a chick at all! Possibly a re-gen in its first stage!’

 

‘What!?’

 

‘Phoenix are well known for their regenerative abilities, burning up in their old age and rising from their own ashes as a chick. They still retain their memories and you said that a Goblin had it, correct?’

 

‘Yeah!’ Sam cringed as she put her hand to her ears.

 

‘Phoenix are typically very fast and can spark up at will, impossible to catch if they have wings and talons. The only way to catch one would be to strike it down, wait for the fire to die down and collect the chick from the ashes. In their first stage is when they’re at their weakest!’ he elaborated.

 

‘So, it thinks that we’ve kidnapped it or something?’

 

‘Yes! Exactly!’

 

‘Ah.’ Sam steeled herself, waving ARGGGH!!! to take his hand of the box lid. She lifted it off, the chick was feebly flailing about, as if trying to work their wings to carry them away. ‘We’re-WE’RE TRYING TO HELP YOU! DIAL DOWN THE NOISE!’ Sam shouted. The Phoenix, surprisingly enough obeyed, out of curiosity and bewilderment rather than will. Sam took the rare opportunity to explain herself, her position, the Goblin, the Changelings and the theoretical plan. The Phoenix couldn’t see, and it seemed to be still wary of her. However upon listening to her it gave a muffled grumble of reluctant trust.

 

‘Well I guess the best course of action would be to leave the hatchling under your care.’ said Blinky. ‘You do appear to have the best aviary expertise.’

 

The bird squawked in protest.

‘And what are you gonna do? Peck a Changeling’s eyes out?’ Sam asked. ‘Besides, it’ll only be temporary, just until you can fly high and fast enough to get out of Arcadia Oaks as soon as possible,’ she informed. The chick fell silent once again. ‘Now, I need books.’ Sam muttered as she scanned the spines.

  
  


Over the next few weeks the first thing she did when she woke up was check and feed the chick. The last thing she did before she slept was check and feed again. Every time after she left it alone she checked her traps and power for any paw prints. By week four the chick had grown as quickly as a chicken and was already gaining fluffy plumage and could fly nearly a metre up! Sam had to move the bird into the airing cupboard in the laundry. The Phoenix had started off with canary yellow plumage, like that off a hen's chick. Then subtle sunset oranges and vibrant fiery reds slowly dyed their body as the fluff matured into structural feathers. When the Phoenix opened their eyes it was like looking into the sunrise, dawn was encompassed into the bird's eyes. As the tail feathers grew out they became more navy blue and gold with the shaping of male peacock's feathers. Very long and very showy. After it started gaining more strength it unsurprisingly started squawking loudly. So her mother found out. Luckily Sam managed to provide her with the explanation that she was looking after a friend's exotic bird while they were on a student exchange.    
  
The Phoenix even started showing off a bulbous personality. By bulbous I mean it started being bratty. It would squawk in the middle of the night, fussing over the blankets and messing up the towels. As Sam let it explore more of the house it made more disastrous messes, though with patience the bird came to terms that it was living space and not somewhere to do the morning dump. There was scratches all over her desk and window sill from it sharpening their talons. Sam had success when she built a scratching pole for it. Though her wood was beyond saving now. The Phoenix started getting finicky with food, Sam had to mix up the flower nectar, honey and herbal mixture in a certain way under a certain temperature lest she incur their wrath. It was now often that her ears would ring, her arms would be covered in scratches and pecks from picking them up wrong or petting them when they didn't want pets.    
  
What stood out in the bird's eyes the most was the glimpses she caught of ancient bitterness. Sam had seen it often in Vendal and one too many times in customers, the aged bitterness towards the younger who now deal with different problems. 

  
  


Mania and Sam couldn’t get any more intel on Killaheed bridge, but the traps were pulling in more and more Goblins. It seemed like even the Changelings were starting to notice, as Sam spotted mean green eyes spying on her during a patrol. They had put a severe dent in the infestation and now the Changelings were growing restless, they probably suspected that one of them was guarding the Phoenix. He wasn’t fully matured yet, but they were pressed for time. They had to release him.

 

‘We’re are we even gonna let him go? I mean One Tree hill would be an obvious place.’ Mania questioned.

 

‘And too risky, if we go on the other side of the fey lands at least the Phoenix will have the advantage of cover. We’ll have to go around, but hopefully it’ll be worth it.’ Sam explained. The Phoenix stopped preening itself and lifted it’s head with great intent. ‘Do you think that you can be out of California within hours?’ Sam asked them. The Phoenix puffed up as if it were hardly a challenge, more like a morning flight really. ‘Okay, and er I’m sorry in advance.’

The bird squawked out a question, demanding to know why Sam had to apologise.

  
  


The Phoenix squawked in protest, however the cries were muffled by Sam’s hoodie wrapping it like a burrito as well as her bag being zipped tightly shut.

 

He’s sure got a lot to say.’ Mania commented as she lazily skated beside Sam.

 

‘He’ll get over it.’ Sam rolled her eyes. 

 

They crusily made their around the woods, cutting through the local park and taking the dirt trails that served as boundaries for the feylands. Urban legend stated that they had been carved out by a biker gang that terrorized the town years ago. How true was it? No one really knew. Now that they were out of the public eye they risked the suspicious speed as the sun started dying the skies golden and blazed the clouds with fire. They passed the abandoned hut, once used for hunters before it had became illegal in the area and after too many had mysteriously disappeared. They wouldn’t come across another manmade structure for miles if they continued forward. So they stopped. Sam took off her bag carefully.

 

Mania gave a yelp. Sam turned to her to find her friend with wide terrified eyes and a blade to her throat. The green eyes were all too familiar.

 

‘Nomura let her go!’ Sam demanded.

 

‘I could, for a price.’ she purred. Her eyes flicked towards Sam’s bag. Sam clutched it tightly, her hand moved slowly towards a zip.

 

‘Don’t even think about it.’ Nomura hissed as she pressed the blade harder, drawing blood. Sam froze. Her mind reeling so much that her anxiety was creeping in, her tried to keep it down, she knew the moment that it reared its ugly head her mind would shut down and Mania would probably be choking on her own blood. With shaky sweaty palms she placed the bag down, the Phoenix squawking profusely.

 

‘For once you’ve made a smart decision.’ Nomura mocked as she reached for the bag, her blade was still directed towards Mania, but her focus was entirely on Sam. Mania bent down and kicked her in the shins. Nomura snapped to her in annoyance, the kick only made her stumble a little. ‘You brat!’ 

 

The armour clamped onto Sam, sword already in her left hand. She threw it between the two, stalling Nomura from grabbing Mania. Sam ripped the bag open. The phoenix burst open in a flurry of feathers and talons.

 

‘Get as far from here! Now!’ Sam urged. Her sword dissipated. Nomura was about to slash Mania. She grabbed her skateboard and blocked the attack. It was smashed into pieces. Sam summoned Glaives and leapt into the fight.

  
  


The Phoenix was zipping in between the trees easily. Gracefully dodging tree trunks, swiftly flying higher over boulders and lower below the branches. The blades still screaming against one another in his enhanced hearing. He stopped suddenly, his talons dug themselves into a tree branch upon instinct. Something about the trees reminded him of the Unicorns. He knew of their imprisonment by the fey, bound to their lands and slowly turning into the forest. The crows were awfully chatty about such matters. They were also chatty about a certain girl that fed them crumbs. He had initially dismissed them as lots of humans fed crows, but the girl also went out of her way to save birds, feed strays, and slayed strange green rodents that moved like spiders. She also spoke of magic to her friend descended from a dying bloodline. The Phoenix knew about the imprisonment of the Unicorns, but it had only been recently that the girl the crows spoke about had broke them free.

 

He turned back to the fight, they couldn’t see him, despite his bright feathers. But he could, he had to strain his sharp eyes to their limit, but he could see them struggling. Sam and Mania were trying to get away, the pink Changeling was doing everything she could to knock them out. He ruffled his feathers, trying to be uncaring, trying to turn his back on them. To fly. His wings stayed folded, his tail feather drooped. One of the girls could do magic, the other wielded a magical artifact. They had surely rescued him and nursed him back to health so he could trust them enough to molt his feathers, right? They were just using him! They were going to exploit him! To make themselves more powerful and great! But if they had wanted his feathers wouldn’t they have tried before? Why would they go out of their way to release him? Why would Sam do everything she could to keep him out of the Changeling’s clutches? To tolerate him? Respect him. He turned himself fully around and unfurled his wings. He thought that the Unicorns were exaggerating when he overheard them speaking of Sam and Mania as pure of heart. How they never asked for anything of them. But the Phoenix found himself looking towards a nest beside him, there was comething faintly chirping in there. A late hatchling perhaps? Soon he found himself zipping back through the forest, his feathers blazing.

 

A brutal blunt hit to the head made Sam’s head grow fuzzy. Her limbs weighed like lead. Her vision grew dark, her armour dissipated. She collapsed onto her knees, beside the Amulet. 

‘You might as well surrender, maybe then I’ll consider sparing you and Mania.’ Nomura warned. Sam collapsed fully. Reaching out for the Amulet. Nomura stood on her arm and picked it up. Something blazed by, like a fiery comet. A sudden heat wave before her eyes closed.

  
  


Her eyes fluttered open to the darkness of the woods, a tree in front of her was glowing faintly of embers and the charcoal scent flooded her nose. Sam lifted her head wearily. Her limbs were still heavy, but at least her mind wasn’t foggy so she could rule out a concussion. Mania came too as well.

 

‘Uh..uhhh… um!? I’m pretty sure that I was bleeding before!’ Mania felt around her neck, she checked her hijab, it was still wet with blood. 

 

‘You were.’ Sam uttered in bewilderment. She turned to the ashes scattered all over the roots of the tree. Sam stopped in realization, there was feeble chirping. Sam turned on a mini flashlight she had in her jacket and carefully looked around. She found a thin soot and from there was able to find a little mess of a chick. Sam scooped him up. The moment the chick found itself in Sam’s warm hands it fell silent and asleep.

 

‘Phoenix tears can heal wounds right?’ Mania questioned.

 

‘I-I think, I think he saved us.’ Sam looked around, Nomura was long gone. Remembering something she felt around in her pockets, she got up and searched the grass. The Amulet was gone too. Her palms became sweaty, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as her breathing grew more frantic and ragged. The suffocating sickness consumed her as she started shaking.

 


	19. The rise of Sam, and the fall of Bular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces her most feared enemy, as life and light fades she comes upon a realization. One that feels more important than any battle she's ever faced.

Wearily dragging herself as if she were pulling a chained boulder Sam finally collapsed onto the mattress. The Phoenix was a chick once more, but it was contently sleeping in the shoebox nest, instead of squawking in protest that she had expected. She could barely keep her eyes open, hell it was as if her vision was shaking and blurry. That couldn’t be a good sign.

 

_ Maybe this time it’ll be easier to hide him from mom. _ Sam hoped. Her phone buzzed, she shrugged, thinking that it was just Mania checking to see if she made it home safely. It was an unknown number however, she was about to ignore it but it went straight to her voicemail. She played the message, purely out of curiosity.

 

‘Mistress Sam!’

 

_ Blinky! _ Sam bolted up, she couldn’t find him down in Trollmarket and ARGGGH!!! had been worried sick. Informing them that he had gone investigating alone.

 

‘Mistress Sam, you must listen to me very carefully, I’ve been captured. They’ve taken me hostage and plan to use you to open the Killaheed bridge. They may have the Amulet, but the portal won’t open without  **you** . Whatever you do, under no circumstances- DON’T OPEN THE BRIDGE!’ He shouted desperately. Someone else intervened, cutting him off. Sam feared that the message would get cut off. However a different voice spoke up.

 

‘Trollhunter, if you ever want to see your trainer alive you will meet me in the theatre alleyway,  **alone.** ’ The message shut off. Sam crumpled on her makeshift bed. Chester meowed softly, like a kitten as he stepped over the loose papers from her “conspiracy board,” which was now the “Reasons why Sam was chosen,” board. The mangy ugly cat purred as rubbed against her leg, Sam stroked him absentmindedly, never meeting his one eye.

 

‘Some Trollhunter I am.’ Sam grumbled to herself. The doubts started to sink their wretched teeth, delivering the cold lies that she had long conditioned to be logic.

  
  


‘You’ve had your fair share of reckless plans.’ Draal growled as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Sam rushed about gathering supplies. ‘But this has to be your absolute worst.’

 

‘It is.’ Sam sighed. ‘We’re walking straight into a lion’s den.’ she said in a wobbly voice. She bagged the case where she kept her soldering iron tool in, doing her best to not meet his eyes.

 

‘At least you’re not completely idiotic, yet you still go through with it? For Blinky!?’

 

‘I’d do it for you too.’ Sam assured without hesitation and assertive. This silenced him. Sam finally zipped up her bag, checking that her watch was ready. She lingered near the doorway, bike handlebars grasped and one shoulder strap of her bag slung over, the other hung by her side limply. She needed to say something, a goodbye maybe? But even that refused to leap of the tip of her tongue. ‘If it helps.’ she instead started. ‘I hope that the next Trollhunter, is you.’

 

‘And I hope that it won’t come to that.’

 

That stuck with her as she made her way towards the alleyways. She almost couldn’t believe that he was like one of those typical jock bullies from nineties movies. Except that he actually nearly killed her, now they had managed to come at a mutual respect. Hell they had even had game sessions and swapped banter, now Sam was wishing that she let Mania introduce him to their way of pranking. Well it was too late now, the rain was belting down onto her in sheets. The stormy clouds were even more miserable grey and dreary than with the Stalkling incident. The chill harrowed its way into her bones as her jacket grew heavy. She didn’t bother taking shelter under the awnings. She just kept pedalling her way down the alleyway.

 

She arrived at her destination. The theatre alleyway. She hid her bike behind a dumpster, scratching at her arm furiously as her thoughts etched the worry into her. Something twitched. Sam clutched her jacket pocket. However that only made the horror of not having the Amulet even worse. There was some scuffling, followed by miserable chitter. A black and white rain soaked tail popped out from behind a bear trap box. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

Just from the tail she knew it was that same damned racoon. Still she pulled aside the box and yanked him out. She sighed, ‘just stay out of Sylvester and Minnie’s way tonight. I think they got into scraps with the toms again and they won’t be happy when you come trodding along to nick their food.’ Sam informed as she placed them back down on the asphalt.

  
  


‘So, you did come alone after all.’ An all too familiar voice noted.

 

Sam whizzed around. Strickler. The old man slinked across the street with back straight and all too purposeful poise. ‘This might be the first time that you’ve followed my instructions to the T.’ he gloated.

 

‘I see that you’ve slinked back to your master.’ Sam growled. She wished she could say that she handled her enemies with grace and didn’t angrily shout, but Sam’s mind was reeling so much that it spilled. ‘You had a chance! Why didn’t you switch sides!?’ She spouted out venomously.

 

‘You’ve also given me a helpful revelation. You may be the Trollhunter, but you still can’t possibly defeat Bular, let alone Gunmar.’ 

 

‘You scared that I’ll make a bad choice?’ Sam glowered, still seething.

 

‘No, I know that you’ll make weak decisions.’ he informed. The raccoon narrowly avoided getting hit by a car as it skittered across. Sam jumped a bit at the car horn. ‘Everything you do is for the benefit of others, which is how you’re being exploited at this very moment, although a very effective way of gaining loyalty I must say.’

 

‘That’s not why I help others.’

 

‘Of course not, that’s not the Sam way.’ Strickler jokingly twisted the banter Mania had constantly used. ‘No, you’re just doing it to balance it out with all your plans and decisions that backfired.’

 

Sam kept her eyes glued to the ground. Pelted by the onslaught of rain rather than taking up the shelter of Strickler’s umbrella as it meant having to be near him. And she needed her anxiety levels as low as possible for this mission. 

 

‘I can see why the Amulet chosen you, you hold up those weak values at any given opportunity. However it never takes into account on whether you had a bad string of mishaps, or when you tragically burn out.’

 

Sam snapped a bizarre look at him.

 

‘I am your history teacher after all, you can’t hide the fact that you’re crashing from me.’ He explained. ‘It’s always the same. A young bright flame steps in eager to prove their astounding intellect. A prodigy they’d praise. Until, they sit next to the other bright flames and all the sudden, you see that you’re nothing special. Just average, and all the sudden you realize why there’s so many.’

 

Sam clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Strickler smiled as if he had won. But Sam still looked ahead, she knew all too well that she had a passionate burn for learning. One that burned even brighter than before. It burned intensely now with new ideas and gears still spinning. She had thought that it was gone, fizzled out from exhaustion. But all it took was something interesting to come her way, something that appealed to that wonder for magic and myth.

  
  


‘She won’t come! She’s too smart, a trained and true Trollhunter!’

 

The squeaking of rubber soles against tile and the wet slosh of clothes, followed by the Changeling’s egotistical grin, which told him otherwise. Sam didn’t meet his gaze. Though his protests rang throughout the museum. The bridge had been set back up in the showroom, right where she and Mania had first found it. Blinky struggled in his binds as Sam was handed back the Amulet. She welcomed the erratic pulsating and the brilliant glow against the dreary dimness. She bit her tongue upon seeing how prepared they were for her arrival. There was crates, pieces of furniture and boxes stacked up towards the head stone for Sam to conveniently place the Amulet. Looming in the shadows was a monstrously large beast, with two hellfire red eyes burning in the dark. Sam felt the chill rush up her spine, the stomach plummeting fear and her limbs were reduced to lead. The piercing green eyes lit up as menacing as the blades she carried. This time for sure, there was no Mania to botch up missions.

 

She drew closer, hesitating upon finding herself at the edge of the first crate. A sudden small chirp caught her attention. She looked up, there was a hanging cage from the roof rafters with a baby chick nestled within.

 

‘I told you that the weak Trollhunters heart would bleed for the Phoenix.’ Bular grinned. 

 

_ That does not look anything like the Phoenix chick! _ Sam realized.  _ Well we were in a forest, I suppose there was a late one and that bird is probably even smarter than a human. _ She mulled over. 

 

Sam sighed, steeled her limbs and started the climb.

 

‘Mistress Sam! No! I forbid you from taking another step!’ Blinky shouted. The climb towards the head stone was easy. After scaling up walls, leaping onto fire escape ladders as well as from balcony to balcony a few stacked crates was a walk in the park for her.

 

The stone eyes burned its way into her soul, filling her with dread like boiling oil. A blade was pointed towards her throat.

 

‘Open the bridge!’ Bular commanded her from above the eye. He forced the blade closer, Sam slowly brought the Amulet towards the circular hold. It was already glowing more intensely, the electricity dancing through the tips of her fingers like pins and needles as she felt the Amulet pull magnetically towards the stone. 

  
  


The double doors burst open behind her. It was Sam’s turn to grin. Her watch started beeping. Draal, ARGGGH!!! and Mania stood in the doorway, grinning and revved up for the fight.

 

‘She was wearing a tracking device!’ Nomura growled in realization.

 

‘Yes! Mistress Sam! Excellant teamwork and cowardinated planning! I never doubted you for a second!’ Blinky yelled encouragingly.

 

‘For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!’ Sam spun the words as she redacted the Amulet from the bridge.

  
  


Draal immediately geared towards Bular, as agreed he was to strike vengeance for the fall of his father. ARGGGH!!! was driven up the second floor by Nomura. Mania managed to blind Strickler with a flashbang, enough to slip past and work on releasing Blinky. Sam was about to leap off a crate to help, when something yanked the back of her neck and pulled her back.

 

‘Argh!’ Sam struggled and writhed, but the grip remained steeled.

 

‘I’ll give you an A for effort, but you’ll fail this exam!’ Strickler sneered as he delved a blow. Sam kicked him, slinking away. Parring another blow. Left. Right. Blow after blow, Sam barely just able to keep up. Just barely able to keep the adrenaline minimal enough so she didn’t wear out. What she didn’t pay attention to, was ironically enough the terrain. Sam underestimated the arch on the bridge, she tried to strike. But was flung backwards and crashed painfully against the rocky wall at an odd angle. Winded, Sam gasped for breath. However she had hardly the time to recover as Strickler grumbled. ‘You disappoint me, and after I had such high hopes.’ he forced Sam’s hand to grab onto the Amulet. She struggled to get free, it was too late. She felt the pain twisting tug as the Amulet was pulled free of her chestplate with her own hand. She writhed and twisted herself all the while she was being dragged towards the leering headstone.

  
  


‘Is this how a pacifist fights?’ Nomura said to ARGGGH!!! as she sliced the tapestries effortlessly. He looked about for any solution, anything to get him out of the mess. However the Goblins were grinning as they skittered closer towards him, toying with him before the kill. Just like the Changeling he faced. He tugged at another tapestry as a sudden idea lit up. Nomura delivered her blow. The Goblins pounced. ARGGGH!!! threw the cloth. It enveloped the Goblins, which were sliced into goo by Nomura's blade. She stopped, confused for a moment.

 

‘No. This is!’ ARGGGH!!! declared. More Goblins rushed to their aid, only to find their comrades a green slush and their blood painted all over her blades.

 

‘No!’ Nomura shouted as more pounced on her, leaving ARGGGH!!! completely alone. He turned to help Mania and Blinky against the Goblins, but the sky blue light stabbed his eyes. Energy sparked throughout the air, making his fur stand on end from the static. ARGGGH!!! realizes with gut wrenching dread that the swirling blue portal was gathering under Killaheed bridge.

  
  


‘The time has come!’ Nomura cheered.

 

‘Nothing can stop us now!’ Strickler declared as the blade choked the air out of Sam’s throat. 

 

‘We’ve.. failed.’ Blinky uttered out in dread. 

 

_ No, no no no NO NO! _ Sam’s thoughts reeled. There was more shouting, more struggling and more light. But Sam never registered it, if she had her blood would’ve run cold from Gunmar’s voice. She kicked, she fought, she writhed, the thoughts spilled into her mind. Fire, blood, screams, her nightmares. Just brief flashes, dreamlike and hazy, but they were enough to scare her into fighting for their lives. 

 

‘No!’ Draal shouted. He threw Nomura to the ground and clung onto the edge of the bridge. He climbed with impressive maneuverability and speed with his build. Reaching out desperately to pry the Amulet free. Suddenly something from the Troll lore book occurred to her, specifically one which had an entire chapter dedicated to the Amulet itself. It could allow a troll to wield Daylight safely, but even the safety was limited. The chapter specifically warned Trolls against messing with the Amulet as the energy that radiates from it could potentially harm even the Trollhunter. She suddenly thought of the statues in the Hero’s Forge. Kanjigar.

 

‘No! Leave it!’ Sam cried out. Finally Strickler let up, poised to drive Draal away. Screams echoed from below as Nomura got dragged underneath the bridge. Sam reached out. A wave of intense electric light energy exploded out of the Amulet. So powerful that it threw Draal onto the ground. Sam was thrown against the stone ridge as the brick crumbled into pieces once more. Her world faded to black as did her senses.

  
  


She groggily eased the bricks off herself, bit by bit, painfully slow as with each movement came the agonizing stabs in her limbs. Breathing came with crushing weight. She was bogged down by fuzzy vision that darkened, reminiscent of blinking lights before a power cut. Burdened with the pain of being alive. She didn’t know how, or why and she knew for sure that she should be dead. She had to force herself to crane her neck and strained her eyes to focus on what was still standing.

  
  


Mania was shaken up, but she seemed fine. ARGGGH!!! and Blinky were dragging a heavy thing away from the sunlight spilling in through the doorway. A heavy blue thing, with spikes.

 

‘No, no no.’ Sam wheezily called out as she stumbled towards them. Draal was crumpled over, pale and already sickly from the Amulet’s effects. His breathing was ragged as his left arm twitched, just a little. However it was stone grey and collapsed in on itself. Sam whimpered a bit as Draal’s arm was reduced to dust and rubble. The Amulet was embedded amongst that rubble, still glowing and pulsating like normal. Her mind flash backed towards the first time she saw that Amulet, and she was nauseous guilt ridden. He grunted a bit as Sam shakily picked up the Amulet.

‘I’d hand you the Amulet, but...’ he said jokingly.

 

‘I’m so sorry. This is-’

 

‘Mistress Sam! We must leave at once!’ Blinky urged.

  
  


‘Guys! The sewers are flooded!’ Mania pointed out.

 

The murky dull green water gushed under the grate, reminding her too much of Goblin blood. The sunlight was stronger than ever. Sam looked back towards her Troll friends, and glanced towards her Troll enemy. Bular’s roar made the walls shake.

 

‘Cowards! Come face your end!’

 

‘We don’t have the means to get them out.’ Sam uttered. Thundering footsteps made her sway.

 

‘Aw fuck.’ Mania muttered.

 

‘Stay together!’ Blinky urged. They grabbed hold of each other and one by one, they dropped into the bottomless tunnels below.

  
  


Sam plunged into the icy depths, kicking and flailing in panic. The sudden currents and rapids were ripping into her and dragging her further under. She could only make out the blurry, shadowy shapes of her friends. And the pungent water was disgustingly mouldy in her mouth. Something larger made the plunge. The sudden wave made her slip up. She was thrown about by the force of the water as glowing red eyes chased her down. Her back was shoved against the steel grate. Her lungs burned as Bular crashed into the grate.

 

The Amulet pulsated in her hand, still held tight and still glowing strongly in the dark. Sam found the senseability to use her limbs to propel herself towards the surface. She breached, the dying sunlight hitting her face and lungs drinking in air gratefully. Sam let herself be carried underneath the highway bridge before grabbing onto the steel.

 

She had to use most of her strength to drag herself up. Something laughed, as if a monster had been waiting for her.

 

‘Yet another Trollhunter, killed under the same bridge.’

 

Sam had just got her armour up in time for the blow. She was thrown across and slammed into a steel pillar. She rebounded back up. Running across in the sunlight.

 

‘No more running girl. Daylight is fading.’ Bular said as he pulled out his two blades.

 

‘I won’t though.’ Sam sputtered out deliriously. She summoned sword. Angling the blade so it blinded Bular briefly. He roared, pouncing towards her. Sam suppressed the urge to step back, she leapt into the fight. Parring blow after blow, all the while leaping from gap to gap. The water was making the armour weigh down on her, there was an ungraceful moment where she wobbeled before catching herself. Bular laughed with amusement as he snatched her up. Sam struggled like a mouse as she was slammed against the steel.

 

The gut wrenching screech of armour against iron made Sam cringe. The sparks were even making her hair singe. All breathe and life was bleeding out of her as Bular tightened his grip around her neck.

 

_ This is it then. _ Sam thought.

 

**_Sam the Mistake finally faces her demise, and the rightful Trollhunter will be chosen._ **

 

‘A human Trollhunter should never have besn chosen.’ Bular gloated, ‘you’re too soft, easy to kill.’ he remarked grimly.

 

‘Sam! Hold on!’ Mania grieviously cried out.

 

‘Just in time to see their Trollhunter slain!’

 

_ I can’t-no.. not yet. _ Sam locked her eyes and stared at death right in the face.

 

‘But I’m no Troll, and that’s gotta mean something.’ Sam did what would’ve put any Troll at risk. She ripped the Amulet out of her own chestplate. The armour fell away as did her own body. She crumpeled to the floor finally able to breathe again. Before Bular could stand back in surprise, the armour clamped on. Sam summoned sword, plunging it into his thick hide.

  
  


Bular screamed and writhed in pain as the blue light bleed throughout his body. Overtaking his gaping mouth and eyes, giving them a haunted glow. Sam pushed deeper. Making the light stronger, the screams even more wretched and horribly making the steel under them quake. Her hands shook, but she kept going. Until sickly grey overtook the black. Merging into stone as she swung the blade enough to make the stone crumble. The horned demon that had made her do double takes in shadows for red eyes. Those roars that once shook her to the very soul and the one Troll that kept her up at night was no more.

 

As the sun set on the horizen, the light faded for the Trollhunter. Yet she still belowed out a roar of her own. Letting the creatures that ruled the night and her head know that, she was still alive.

 

‘I mean something.’ Sam slowly said as the armour disappated off her along with the weight, all on its own. No dumb breathing exercises needed.

 


	20. The Trollhunters have their tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of bridging chapter.

‘A toast to Sam! The Bular slayer!’ Bagdwella declared as she let the amber liquid slosh in her cup. Sam’s smile widened, it wasn’t a fitting name, but it was hell of a better title than  _ Sam the mistake. _ The cheering roars erupted all around her, in the moment Sam and Mania cheered along as well.

 

‘Now now, don’t this go to your head. You still have training to do after all.’ Blinky reminded.

 

‘Ugh… midterms.’ Mania’s face suddenly fell. ‘Hey Draal! Pass me a drink will ya!’

 

‘And face your parents drunk, again?’ Sam reminded.

 

‘Honestly I’ll take it over the imminent disappointment.’ she grumbled.

 

‘No ale for  **either** of you.’ Blinky warned. ‘I don’t know what the differences are between human and Troll brewery and I don’t intend to find out.’

 

‘Probably for the best.’ Sam agreed as from her calculations she already determined that if Trolls took more alcohol content to get drunk then even their ale would act like vodka to human bodies.

 

Draal moved about his prosthetic arm and clamped the steel fingers, he’d never be able to feel anything in his right again, but his mobility was somewhat restored. His humor hadn’t taken a hit though.

 

‘Hand?’ ARGGGH!!! called him over to roll out another barrel. The immense Troll was met with a metal arm thrown at his feet. He looked up in confusion. Sam and Mania burst out laughing before ARGGGH!!! caught up.

  
  


‘Trollhunter.’ Vendal approached the small group, Mania shrunk in her seat as if she had been caught doing something, again. Sam inhaled, ready to leap to her feet and steeled her expression.

 

‘I must be the better Troll and be upfront about this, you have already proven yourself worthy and I was too stubborn to accept you as a Trollhunter. With that I humbly apologise for any unessarcery stress.’ he politely bowed. Sam’s guard was completely thrown off, though it was nice, like a compliment, but she had no idea how to respond.

 

‘Well now that Sam has proven you wrong, I shall do the same, with Gnome Toss!’ Draal challenged.

 

To Sam’s surprise Vendal’s expression softened. ‘No, I’ll prove myself right for once!’ He boasted.

 

‘Mania, care to lose?’ Draal asked her.

 

‘Fools, you have already doomed yourself to a fight you can’t finish.’

 

‘Yeah we’ll see about that!’ Sam retorted.

  
  


‘So I missed, slightly.’ Sam said as she rubbed her shoulder. The soft moonlight bathed the streets, enough for them to see along with the streetlights. The chill of the night gnawed at their bones, but they still rode on crusily.

 

‘Understatement of the century,’ Mania laughed. ‘You managed to get one in someone’s cup!’

 

‘And who managed to get a Gnome up that Troll’s nose?’

 

‘Oi! You can’t even throw straight!’

 

‘Mans I’m not even straight.’ Sam laughed.

  
  


A sudden click went off. Both girls froze, and snapped towards the alleyway. They abandoned their bike and skateboard, stole along the sidewalks towards the hidden crevices of the buildings. Another snap, they jumped, Sam drew out the Amulet. They eased closer, now more scuffeling and noise. Mania drew out her book and some cherry bombs. She nodded to Sam. The armour clamped on. The girls sprang out from the shadows. To… nothing. Nothing but a disturbed trap, the mean metal teeth grinning in the moonlight. The girls groaned to themselves as they inspected the trap.

 

‘Blood’s still fresh.’ Sam noted as she watched the green goo drip onto the cracked pavement.

 

‘Looks like they got away.’ Mania groaned as she followed the trail. The splattered blood lead in a conveinent pathway towards the brick wall. There was scratch marks over one particular brick, and the trash can that would’ve obscured it was upturned. Sam bent down and removed the brick. Harsh toxic green light stabbed their eyes as the distant hollow howls sent chills up their spines. Sam quickly plugged the brick back in. Mania clutched her book.

 

‘Bular may be gone now,’ Sam’s voice was shaky. ‘But we’ve still got a whole lot to do,’ she looked over towards her trap. ‘Starting with making those, kill.’ 

 


	21. Ghosts!? Again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soothscryer summons Sam for the first time, finally she can get the well needed counciling, after all. There's still so much more to be done.

Sam inhaled, ‘Mania.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘ _ Mania! _ ’

 

‘What!? It seemed like a great idea at the time!’ 

 

‘Oh I’m sure challenging a pack of mountain Lumineers to a race,  _ was a freaking great idea! _ ’ 

 

‘Okay but that river troll now owes me a cool magical dookehecky!’

 

‘You risked your life, for an object you already forgotten the name of!’ Sam exasperated. ‘Okay ya know what, I’m not having this argument,’ she slammed her locker shut. She slung her bag onto her already throbbing shoulders, the added heaviness of the tools and machinery only buckled the aches and cramps even more so. ‘Had they been the ordinary kind, I would’ve let it slide, but  _ mountain variants! _ ’ Sam exclaimed.

 

‘What’s the difference!?’

 

‘Ordinary Lumineers, fine! Small and petty, but a little water puts em out. We could punt those suckers with squirt guns. Mountain ones though, oohohooo. MANIA I HAD TO WRESTLE THEM INTO A BLOODY RIVER!’

 

‘Dude! We have a cover!’ Mania hissed.

 

‘Heyo Sammie, Mania.’ Tylder greeted. ‘Uh so what did I just hear?’ he asked nervously.

 

‘Mania got into a fight with a pack of fire demon, mountain lions that spout from rocks. I had to-’

 

‘Ya know you could just say alleyway cats.’ Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow to Mania as if to make a point. ‘I mean I could, but that’s boring.’ she shrugged.

  
  


_ ‘Hey did you hear that the Mesters have been missing their baby for like a week now?’ _ the whisper ensnared itself onto Sam’s ear.

 

_ ‘Yeah, that’s so scary. Almost as scary as how my little sister has been acting. She’s never been the same since we came back from Argentina.’ _

 

‘Sam! Yo! Earth to Sammie!’

 

‘Huh?’ Sam snapped back to Tyler.

 

‘You er um coming to Spring Fling or what?’ 

 

‘Uhh...’

 

‘The dance? Wisteria is on the planning committee for it.’

 

‘Oh! Wait really? Uh is she asking anyone out?’ 

 

‘I dunno, but I’ve got someone in mind.’ Tyler offhandedly mentioned.

 

‘Oh cool, Mans ya wanna go together?’ Sam asked.

 

‘Eh sure.’ Mania shrugged casually. ‘The food will be free, right?’

 

Tyler sighed and facepalmed.

  
  


The two girls went about their day, which was the usual data collecting about infant siblings from students and even staff. Sam approaching her metalwork teacher about the hypotheticals of traps. Her chemistry teacher for the dangers of acids, being careful to never mention anything about poisons. All the while struggling to get their actual schoolwork done and keep themselves under the radar, even if it took completing homework while the teacher was collecting them.

 

‘Sam, it’s like we’re doing an undercover infiltration mission, in our own school with legit I.D.’ Mania mentioned as she passed the data papers over to her.

 

‘And what do we tell the police then? As far as they know only one baby is missing.’ Sam informed as she scribbled down her calculations.

 

Mania sighed, ‘alright, how bad is it?’

 

‘Predictably. It’ll get worse,’ Sam scratched her arm nervously. ‘Since we’ve burned down the Goblins nests this must’ve left a vacuum for spies, scouts, thieves they’re making more efforts to expand the Changeling army. The smarter Goblins are left and Changelings are harder to kill so… more kids are gonna go missing.’

 

‘Which means we’ve gotta act fast,’ Mania concluded.

 

Sam sighed, there really wasn’t much choice. ‘We may have to start with getting our plan to Blinky and ARGGGH!!!’

 

‘No way! Those guys are relieved that the portal’s shut. Imagine what they’d do if we said that we wanna open it!’ 

 

‘But we also can’t just leave the kids down there! Mans you’ve also had your brushes up against the Darklands. That aura is corrupting! Swim in it for long enough and I’ll guarantee that anyone would go insane.’

 

‘They also said that the safest place the kids can be, is down there.’ 

 

‘They’re Trolls, Mans! The Goblins would know more about babies than freakin Trolls!’

 

Mania went quiet, there really was no argument with that. ‘If we find another way, we don’t take it to them.’ 

 

‘Of course.’ Sam nodded. The bell went off, ‘we’re going straight to Trollmarket.’ 

  
  


‘I very much appreciate your enthusiasm for troll culture, especially for minerals and geologhy!’ Blinky enthusiasticly declared.

 

Sam forced an enthused grin as she stashed a slip of paper in her bag.

 

‘Well ya know you guys have a ton of magicaly infused rocks and amplifier crystals, I wanna know how can they be incorperated into everyday technologhy,’ she informed.

 

‘Personal project I assume?’

 

‘Uh something like that, I wanna forge a weapon for Mania.’

 

‘I see, well I’m sure that we have a welder who is willing to teach you.’

 

‘You think so?’

 

‘Goodness yes! Trollmarket’s attitude towards you two has changed since the fall of Bular, though some probably still question your um… “exciting” methods of disposing Gnomes.’ 

 

‘They’re  **controlled** explosions, there’s a whole industry based around it,’ Sam insisted. She came upon a page titled;  _ Cradle Crystal. _ She read on, intrigued.

 

Blinky sighed, ‘I know how you’d go to the ends of the earth to protect, even into the Darklands.’ The words fell out his mouth, but they twisted in Sam’s chest. She slowly looked up.

 

‘H-how did you?’

 

‘Figure it out?’ he interupted. Sam nodded.

 

‘My your dedication to protect human whelps is as obvious as a glow-worm to a huldra fish.’

 

‘No dude, you don’t know anything about babies. Hell you don’t even know about troll whelps! Look being down there in the Darklands is gonna effect more than just their eyesight. And when are they gonna be brought back up to the surface!?’ Sam insisted.

 

‘But you know the danger, if you went in alone you’d be killed. Which is why,  **we** will answer to this call.’

 

Sam opened her mouth, ready to dish out psychological surveys and reports for babies, her theories on how a prolonged exposure to darkness will affect them mentally and emotionally. But she stopped herself, was Blinky agreeing to help her and Mania?

 

‘ARGGGH!!! and I discussed it, we knew that given it’s you and Mania you’d go in with or without permission. Not that has stopped either of you before.’

 

Sam narrowed her eyes.

 

‘But the fact is, all those young whelps are important to you, therefore they are important to us. For fally or for fraught, we are a team.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Sam uttered in a gratefully small voice.

  
  


Bagdwella came huffing into the library, Sam stashed the book away into her bag while Blinky tried to get another calling out of Bagdwella.

 

‘Your friends are about to be made into patty!’ she screeched.

 

Sam snatched up the Amulet and took off running.

  
  


The training tower rose and sank at its maximum speed, the giant axe blades swung wildly, the whole room creaked from the effort the mechanics were being put through. Mania was hanging onto a stone platform.

 

‘I DIDN’T TOUCH ANYTHING!’ she insisted.

 

‘Argh! The controls! It’s busted!’ Draal panicky cried out.

 

‘There’s a manual kill switch inside the Soothscryer! Go mistress Sam!’ Blinky urged.

 

Sam donned the armour and grabbed onto a nearby swinging axe, using it to propel herself onto a platform. Wall jumping the turning platforms she made her way towards Mania, who was slipping. She leapt over a gap, climbed up another platform, propelled herself forward and.

 

The blade was coming for Mania, sharp and ready to slice her in two. She let go. Plummeting down into the grinding gears she let out a scream. Sam grabbed her by the arm, catching her other flailing arm she clutched her tightly.

 

‘I swear Sam, it wasn’t me,’ she choked out in a wobbly voice as Sam pulled her up.

 

‘I know, I know,’ she assured her. Another platform tipped over, ARGGGH!!! was on the other side of the gap. So Sam called out in warning, shoving Mania towards him. She slid along the platform, screaming. ARGGGH!!! caught her and gave Sam an assuring thumbs up.

 

She nodded, climbing further up the tower. Once her feet were planted on the utmost top platform, she summoned the sword and planted it into the ground. Using the hilt as a foothold she sprung up and shoved her arm into the chomping mouth of a beast. She fiddled around, muttering and swearing to herself. Finally, something clicked. A soft hum echoed throughout the room as everything powered down and all movement ceased.

 

Something else hummed, the Soothscryer. It’s many eyes were burning bright red, engulfing her into light and entrancing her for a moment, enough that she didn’t yank her arm out screaming.

 

‘What’s going on up there!?’ Mania shouted.

 

‘It’s calling to her, at last,’ Blinky uttered.

 

The flare of the light increased, Sam felt something pull her in.

  
  


Sam blinked out the sunspots, enough for her to see that the Hero's Forge was completely dark. Only dimly lit by the the starry constellations of trolls that lined the black ceiling. Blue hues glowed from the carvings etched into the floors, as blue as Sam’s armour.

 

‘Mania!?’ Sam called out. ‘Blinky!? Guys!?’

 

Whispers echoed. From the walls, the ceiling, right by her ear. Sam suddenly felt as though she were in a courtroom, being judged by ominous authoritative figures.

 

_ ‘A mistake has been made.’ _

 

_ ‘She’s just a child, a human no less!’ _

 

_ ‘Are you worthy?’ _

 

A ghost came careening after her. Sam yelped, bring up the daylight sword just in time to match, his daylight sword.

 

‘What?’

 

It disappeared, the troll shaped ghostly entity. Sam took another swing at the glowing ball of wispy light slithering past her.

 

‘Come on! Not the stupid ghosts again!? The super blue blood moon is over!’ 

 

‘ _ It is so, but we aren’t. _ ’ 

 

Sam shakily clutched her blade, as the balls of light encircled her like sharks.

 

‘Who are you!?’ she demanded.

 

_ ‘We are the council of elder Trollhunters.’ _

 

A troll materised in front of her, something about him was familiar…

 

‘Wait, you’re Kanjigar!’ Sam pointed out, ‘but then if… that means.’ Sam’s face paled upon realization. ‘Well… I’m surprised I haven’t died sooner,’ she hysterically blurted out.

 

_ ‘You’re still alive, still in the forge. In a way.’ _ Kanjigar stood over towards the other side of the room.  _ ‘This is the void, a place inbetween worlds. For the Trollhunter to receive council, by those who came before. We’ve been waiting and watching, growing restless until you’ve proven yourself.’ _

 

The sudden realization that this was her job, her life now entirely revolved around protecting and defending crashed down on her once again. 

 

_ I’m never going to get used to this, _ Sam thought to herself.

 

‘Hold up, the tower going haywire, that was you guys!? And… you’ve been watching, me?’

 

_ ‘There are no secrets here.’  _ the ghost merely needed to lift his arm to bring up a hazy cloud of blue mist, playing out her memories. ‘ _ We’ve seen all, your triumphs and your deceptions. _ ’

 

A memory played out of her sneaking books into her already stuffed bag, papers and post it notes burst out like an explosion of stationary.

 

_ ‘We know what you plan to do, young Trollhunter. Bringing in danger and death.’ _

 

‘We have to rescue them!’ Sam insisted.

 

_ ‘We!?’ _ the spirit hissed.  _ ‘A Trollhunter works alone. If you bring all those you care for into the darklands all will be swallowed by it! To be a Trollhunter, is to make sacrifices. I had to distance myself from my son to keep him safe,’ _ another memory showed up. Kanjigar’s own this time. His voice suddenly turned harsh and furious.  _ ‘Something you have failed to do!’  _ Another memory showed up, one of Draal’s arm crumbling to dust. The guilt twisted in her gut like the poisonious knives they were.

 

The ghosts all around her grew restless, whispering and spitting insults. Sam didn’t say another word, her eyes fell to the ground. They sounded erriely like her doubts.

  
  


Sam thumped onto the stone floor. The sunset light of the Heroes Forge washed over her, as if she had been spat back into the world of the living Sam gasped.

 

‘Well? Did the ghosts suck your soul out?’ Mania asked.

 

‘Prepostuous! Her soul would’ve been merely peered into! After all she was being judged,’ Blinky explained.

 

‘What did coucil say?’ ARGGGH!!! asked.

 

‘They said… that they won’t stop us.’ Sam took her time to catch her breath, ‘from going into the Darklands.’

 

Mania almost cheered at the prospect, but Sam held up a hand to finish. ‘However they say that the only way we’re all getting out alive, is to kill Gunmar.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation. Out
> 
> Words. Typed.
> 
> Ideas. Made.
> 
> Chapter. Done!
> 
> Hotel? Trivago.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site!


End file.
